La esposa de los Chiba
by G-Adap
Summary: Serena Tsukino está huyendo de los errores que cometió... Pero justo cae en los brazos de los hermanos Chiba…. Darien, Endimion y Mamoru no están buscando mujeres. Están buscando una mujer. Una mujer para compartir sus vidas y sus camas. No quieren una aventura, quieren una mujer que les cumplan, y, están perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla. Eso es hasta que Darien encuentra a S
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Maya Banks**

**(Serie ****La Mujer De Los Colter****) ****y el nombre de la novela es****La Mujer De Los Colter****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco es mía si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi. Solo voy a adaptarla a los personajes de Sailor Moon; ya que esta novela me fascino y calentó (jejejej) muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Quiero que tengan en cuentan es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, y sumen el hecho de que todas las historias que encuentren en este espacio de FF va a consistir en MENAGE! NO QUIERO RECLAMOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS….. A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO Y SIGUIE CON LA LECTURA IMPLICA QUE ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DEL PRESENTE…... Repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN (si fuera así habría más capítulos de Sailor Moon)**

**Esta Historia va dedicada a la Suma Pontífice de la Gran Polla Ángelesoscuros 13 (malaya tu m inspiras)**

**La historia consta de Cap: 34**

**Se actualizara los días: lunes y viernes con 5 cap. Cada día…. Besitos**

**A****RGUMENTO**

_Serena Tsukino está huyendo de los errores que cometió..._

_Pero justo cae en los brazos de los hermanos Chiba…._

_Darien, Endimion y Mamoru no están buscando mujeres. Están buscando una mujer. Una mujer para compartir sus vidas y sus camas. No quieren una aventura, quieren una mujer que les cumplan, y, están perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla._

_Eso es hasta que Darien encuentra a Serena, caída en la nieve, cerca de su cabaña. Sabe que ella es diferente desde el minuto en que la coge en los brazos. Pero antes de estar seguro, necesita conocer las reacciones de sus hermanos. Poco después, es evidente que ella es la mujer que estaban buscando._

_Hay algunos problemas que resolver, como convencerla de que les pertenece y mantenerla a salvo del hombre que la quiere muerta._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Darien Chiba se abrigó más y bajó el Stetson, mientras salía. Bajó por el sinuoso pavimento hasta el buzón, con el rostro entumecido por el áspero viento. El invierno acababa de comenzar y él ya estaba inquieto. La casa estaba silenciosa, alojando solo a él y a sus dos hermanos, hasta la próxima temporada de caza, cuando se llenaría de clientes. Durante diez años, guió a los cazadores a través de las montañas. Pero ahora se sentía nervioso.

Insatisfecho.

Abrió el buzón y agarró los sobres. Se volvía a la casa, hojeando sin

interés los sobres, cuando le llamó la atención un destello de color. Él

parpadeó, volviendo a mirar. Allí, en la zanja, mitad cubierta por la nieve, había una persona. Dejando caer los sobres, se fue corriendo hacía ella y se arrodilló en la nieve. Atemorizado de lo que encontraría, agarró un pequeño hombro y le dio la vuelta. Sorprendentemente, era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer. Le buscó el pulso, aguantando la respiración hasta que sintió un débil temblor en el cuello. Le quitó la nieve de la cara y acarició su rubio pelo.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

La cogió en los brazos, se levantó y caminó hacía la casa. Miró su pálido rostro, sintiendo una punzada en la ingle. Le recorrió un escalofrió y se vio invadido por emociones desconocidas. Ira, posesividad, preocupación, pura y simple lujuria.

Su verga se estaba hinchando y los vaqueros le quedaban cada vez más apretados. Fue conmocionado por el descubrimiento de que era ella, su mujer. Él nunca había reaccionado tan fuertemente a una mujer, y ciertamente no a una a la que no conocía, pero daba igual; sus hermanos podrían no sentir lo mismo.

De todos modos, no la podía dejar congelarse hasta morir. No pensaría en sus hermanos, hasta estar seguro de que no moriría.

Cuando entró en la casa, Endimión levantó la cabeza del sofá, en donde estaba leyendo. Dejó caer el libro cuando vio la mujer de los brazos de Darien.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió, levantándose.

—La encontré fuera, en la zanja —murmuró Darien, examinado a su

hermano, para ver su reacción.

Endimión acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y miró a la mujer.

—¿Está viva?

—¿Qué está pasando? —indagó Mamoru, cuando entró en el salón. Su expresión era impenetrable, una mirada que había llegado a ser su segunda naturaleza, desde que salió del ejército. Por la primera vez en mucho tiempo,

Darien sintió esperanza. Daría cualquier cosa para poder sacar a Mamoru de su infierno personal, en el que vivía. Si ella fuera la mujer...

Darienvolvió su atención a la mujer de sus brazos.

—Necesito calentarla. Ve a preparar un baño caliente mientras yo le

quito esta ropa mojada —le pidió a Mamoru. Endimion levantó una ceja.

—¿Vas desnudarla aquí?

Darien se encogió los hombros.

—Dudo que la modestia sea importante, cuando te estás muriendo de

frío.

Los ojos de Endimion se apenaron y se acercó más a la mujer. La estudió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Es bonita —dijo él en voz brusca.

Cuando miró a Darien, sus ojos brillaban por múltiples emociones: deseo, ternura y posesividad. Darien sintió triunfo. ¡Endimion sentía lo mismo!

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Mamoru cuándo volvió a la habitación.

—¿El baño está preparado? —inquirió Darien.

Mamoru asintió y Adam pasó rápidamente por al lado.

—Te explicará Endimion —dijo animado.

Darien caminó hasta su cuarto y la acostó suavemente en la cama. Ni

siquiera tenía un abrigo. Frunciendo el ceño, empezó a quitarle el suéter mojado. Estaba helada. Cuando tiró el suéter por encima de la cabeza, se le cortó la respiración. El pequeño sostén que vestía no cubría mucho. La segunda cosa que notó, fue una grande contusión que arruinaba su piel de porcelana. Era del tamaño de su mano. Y él tenía manos grandes. ¿Tuvo alguna clase de accidente? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo caída en la zanja?

Continuó su trabajo, quitándole los húmedos vaqueros. Mientras se los

quitaba, vio claramente los oscuros rizos, a través de sus bragas. Así que ella no era rubia natural.

Sintiendo culpa por un instante, le quitó tanto las bragas como el sostén, dejándola completamente desnuda y la miró. No pensaba que fuera posible ponerse aún más duro. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba en alerta roja.

Bastaría un toque y estallaría. Juro ardientemente y luchó para controlar sus furiosas hormonas. Estaba inconsciente y herida, y todo en lo que podía pensar era meter su polla tan adentro, hasta que convertirla en suya para siempre.

La examinó en busca de cualquier herida. Su piel estaba fría, pero no

presentaba ninguna señal de congelación. El baño no debía hacerle ningún daño.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó su cuerpo desnudo y la llevó al enorme

baño que compartía con sus hermanos. Era del tamaño de una habitación, con dos duchas y una bañera jacuzzi. Una pared tenía cuatro pilas. Una indirecta de que un día, habría una mujer para compartir sus vidas.

La bañera estaba llena y él la dejó en el agua templada. Ella gimió, pero no abrió los ojos. La sostuvo, para que no resbalase en la bañera. Se giró, cuando escuchó la puerta. Mamoru estaba allí, con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Endimion dice que es ella.

Darien asintió, sin saber que decir. Sabía que Mamoru necesitaba aceptarlo.

Mamoru miró a la mujer, pero no se acercó.

—Esperaré hasta que acabes. No quiero que se despierte y encuentre a dos hombres en el baño. Podría asustarse.

—No tardaré —dijo Adam, intentando interpretar las sombras de los

ojos de Mamoru—. Hazme el favor de meterle las ropas en la secadora.

Mamoru se encogió los hombros y salió del baño, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él.

Darien volvió su atención hacia ella, para verla abrir los ojos. Ojos

marrones y suaves, lo miraron fijamente con choque y confusión. Después, con miedo.

La primera cosa que sintió Serena era un calor delicioso. Después de

haber sentido tanto frío, durante tanto tiempo, estaba segura de que había muerto y había llegado al cielo. O quizá al infierno, a juzgar por la temperatura.

Entonces abrió los ojos y decidió que era el cielo, porque el demonio no podía ser tan atractivo como el hombre que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

Después de mirarle fijamente por un momento, se dio cuenta de qué

estaba desnuda. En una bañera. Con un magnífico extraño mirándola,

completamente imperturbable ante su desnudez. Quizá en vez de babear, debería tener miedo.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dijo el hombre con voz serena, mientras se

alejaba de la bañera—. Te encontré en la nieve.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y unió las piernas, tratando de esconder su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, odiando el tono vacilante de su voz.

—En el Pabellón de Caza Tres Hermanos —contestó él. ¿Tienes alguna herida?

Se apretó el pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—En la secadora. Le dejaré una camisa hasta que se sequen.

A pesar del calor del agua, sintió un escalofrío y sus pezones se

endurecieron. El hombre era muy tentador. Tenía pelo oscuro y corto y

hombros anchos. Era muy atractivo.

Él se levantó, y ella miró sus largas piernas, apretadas por los vaqueros.

Casi gimió en alto cuando vio las botas de vaquero. Siempre la atraían los hombres que llevaban botas de vaquero.

Jadeó cuando él la sacó del agua. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la

envolvió en una toalla enorme y la sacó del baño. Ahogó su sermón cuando él la puso sobre la enorme cama. Ella juntó las puntas de la toalla y las apretó contra ella.

Él le dio la espalda y desapareció en el armario. Segundos más tarde,

regresó con una camisa de franela y un par de pantalones.

—Son muy grandes para ti, pero servirán hasta que se secarán tus ropas.

Se las dio, mientras que sus ojos le acariciaban el rostro. Debía tener

miedo. Estaba en la casa de un hombre desconocido. Desnuda como el día en el que nació. Y aún así, no se sentía amenazada por él.

Casi se rió de lo ilógico de la situación. La mayoría de los hombres la

asustaban. Y con una buena razón. ¿Entonces, porque no estaba gritando? Por qué continuaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, ¿como si quisiera desnudarle?

Debería salir por la puerta, corriendo como una loca.

En vez de eso, cogió la camisa que le ofrecía, estremeciéndose locamente cuando sus manos se tocaron. El fuego llenaba sus ojos y ardía su carne, cuando su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.

—Te dejaré vestirte —dijo él. Cuando acabes, ve al salón a calentarte.

—Gra… gracias —tartamudeó ella.

En cuanto él dejó el cuarto, se levantó, se quitó la toalla y puso la camisa.

Le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y se arremangó las mangas hasta tener las manos libres. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones. Cuando se levantó, le cayeron hasta los tobillos. Los subió otra vez, pero volvieron a caerse, irritándola.

Bien, él me vio con mucho menos. Por lo menos, la camisa era bastante bien. Esperaba que su ropa no tardara en secarse.

Echo un vistazo en el espejo de encima de la cómoda y se estremeció por lo que vio. Su pelo estaba hecho un asco y el tinte era espantoso. No había alcanzado el efecto deseado, lo de alterar su apariencia.

Se arregló la camisa e, indecisa, salió del cuarto. Atravesó el pasillo,

echando un vistazo por todas partes. Al final, se paró y miró avergonzada.

La miraban fijamente tres hombres, no uno solo. Tres magníficos

hombres. Y allí estaba ella, con nada más que una camisa. Empezó a

retroceder, pero el hombre que la bañó, la agarró por el codo.

—No tengas miedo. A propósito, soy Darien —la hizo entrar en la sala, a pesar de su renuencia—. Ésos dos son mis hermanos, Mamoru y Endimion.

Ella les miró, nerviosa e insegura, usando el cuerpo de Darien para

protegerse de las miradas.

—No dijo nada sobre hermanos.

—Yo te dije el nombre del rancho —contestó él, risueño.

Encontró su mano y la acarició.

—No te preocupe, cariño. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

Ella se estremeció. No de miedo, si no del sex appeal de aquella voz.

¿Cómo podía sentirse segura con un desconocido? Se lamió los labios.

—Soy Serena —su voz era poco más que un murmullo.

Uno de los hermanos se levantó del sofá y la empujó hacía la chimenea.

—Acércate al fuego, para calentarte —su voz ronca, parecía chocolate

derretido.

¡Oh, Señor! Debo estar soñando.

—¿Cuál de los hermanos eres tú? —preguntó, vacilando por un

momento.

—Soy Endimión —le sonrió ampliamente. Tiró ligeramente de su mano y ella le dejó acercarla al fuego.

Endimión era tan grande como Darien. La única diferencia entre ellos eran los ojos. Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro y corto, casi negro. Pero Darien tenía ojos verdes y Endimión, castaños claros. Los ojos de Mamoru eran azules, oscuros y fríos, era un poco más ligero que sus hermanos y su pelo marrón cobrizo, un poco largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía una mirada salvaje, bárbara, era el tipo de hombre que una mujer quería domar instintivamente. Parecía el más joven, pero Serena no estaba segura. Todos eran atractivos, con edades

cercanas, mientras que Darien debía ser el mayor.

Endimión la hizo sentarse en una butaca, cerca del fuego. Después, estiró las manos al fuego, dejando al calor difundirse por el cuerpo.

Estaba nerviosa. Todos la miraban fijamente. Podía sentirlos. Todos la

habrían visto desnuda. ¿Era por eso qué la miraban con tal intensidad?

Darien alimentó el fuego.

—¿Qué te pasó, Serena? ¿Por qué estabas caída en el foso? Ni siquiera estabas vestida para este tiempo.

Ella tragó, insegura de como contestar. Buscó rápidamente una disculpa admisible.

—Mi coche se estropeó un poco más abajo, en la montaña. Salí a buscar ayuda. Debo de haberme caído. Realmente, no me recuerdo.

La mayor parte era verdad. Lo era todo, pero no quería dar más detallas.

—¿Estás segura qué estás bien? —habló Mamoru, por la primera vez. Sus ojos la examinaban, intentando arrancar sus secretos. Era el más tranquilo, más serio, más desconfiado.

—Estoy bien, realmente —miró a Darien. ¿Mis ropas se han secado? Debo irme.

Mamoru frunció el ceño, Endimión se tensó, la expresión de Darien se ensombreció.

—No creo que debes salir con ese tiempo —dijo Darien con firmeza.

Endimión asintió.

—No hay razón para irte, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientes

mejor. Mamoru y yo iremos a buscarte el coche y lo remolcaremos hasta aquí, para cuando lo necesitas.

La incertidumbre la hizo hesitar. Lógicamente, debía seguir lo más lejos posible, pero aquí se sentía segura, y estaba cansada de huir.

Se miró las manos e intentó controlarse el temblor. Estaba muy cansada y no conseguía recordar la última vez que había comido.

Adam se arrodilló a su lado y agarró su barbilla con su grande mano.

—No tienes que irte a ninguno lado, cariño. Puedes quedarte aquí

mismo. Cuidaremos de ti.

Si ella pensó que no podía excitarse más, se había equivocado. Aunque se lo dijo gentilmente, se sentía la orden. Quería que se quedara.

—Yo... yo no sé —cerró los ojos y se mareó; luchó para abrirlos de nuevo, pero la sala se movía a su alrededor. Y todo se oscureció.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración la HISTORIA NO M PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES**

**Capítulo 2**

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Darien sostuvo la cabeza de Serena mientras ella se caía. La sacó de la silla y la agarró en los brazos. Estaba claro que estaba exhausta y probablemente hambrienta, como lo indicaba su delgadez.

—La pondré en mi cuarto —dijo, mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

—Iré con Mamoru a buscar el coche —dijo Endimión.

Darien la puso en la cama y la cubrió con la colcha. Gimió suavemente, y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero no abrió los ojos.

Sintió una punzada en la sien y rechinó los dientes. Estaba huyendo de algo. O de alguien. Estaba tan asustada como un potro recién nacido y en sus ojos había tantos secretos, que en algunos momentos era difícil distinguir el color.

La contusión de las costillas lo molestaba. Podía ser de alguna caída,

pero lo dudaba. No parecía reciente. Asió un mechón de pelo, notando la desigualdad del color. Apostaría que era rubia. Del misma color que el pelo de entre sus piernas.

Con una ternura que no exhibía desde hace mucho tiempo, arregló la

colcha en torno al cuello y caminó callado hacía la puerta. Necesitaba de un baño helado para calmar su dura polla, pero optó por salir y esperar a Endimión y Mamoru.

Llegaron media hora más tarde, conduciendo el jeep. Darien caminó a su encuentro.

—¿Que encontraron?

—Nada —contestó Endimión.

Darien levantó una ceja. Entonces el ángel mintió. ¿No estaba pensando claramente, u honestamente creyó qué no lo descubrirían?

—¿Cómo ésta? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Durmiendo —contestó Darien—. Necesita comer.

Endimión parecía preocupado. Un sentimiento que Darien comprendía. Que ellos hubieran encontrado a su mujer, era nada menos que sorprendente. Pero parecía que traía problemas.

Mamoru pareció incómodo.

—Nunca pensé que la encontraríamos. Y ahora que la tenemos, todo lo que puedo pensar es: ¿Y si no quiere quedarse? Yo también lo sentí. Luna dijo siempre que lo sabríamos, pero hasta ahora, pensé que era una exageración.

—Lo sé —dijo Endimión bajito—. Yo también lo sentí.

—Tiene problemas —dijo Darien—. Tiene una contusión del tamaño de mi mano en las costillas, y no me gusta ni imaginar como sucedió. Y no es una morena natural. Hizo un pobre trabajo para parecer así. Una señal de que tenía prisa.

—¿Creen qué alguien la sigue? —cuestionó Endimión, con el rostro

ensombrecido. Mamoru cerró los puños.

—¿Quién quería lastimar una cosa tan pequeña?

—No sé, pero una cosa es cierta. No podemos dejarla ir, no importa lo

que tengamos que hacer —dijo Darien adustamente.

—¿Quién va a abordarla primero? —preguntó Mamoru.

Darien se puso pensativo.

—Iré yo —dijo finalmente—. Es como tiene que ser. Es mi responsabilidad. Vosotros ayudarais en hacerla sentirse lo más cómoda posible. Vamos a tener que ir despacio o tengo miedo que pueda enloquecer.

—Ve con calma, Darien —le advirtió Endimión.

Darien lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto? Endimión no retrocedió.

—Sabes exactamente lo qué quiero decir. Domar. Es tu naturaleza. Vas a tener que limitarte con ella. No creo que vaya a confiar, si se siente amenazada.

Las palabras irritaron a Darien, pero sabía que Endimión tenía razón. Era autoritario, tanto en su vida personal, como en la profesional, quería siempre las cosas de su manera. En su mente, Serena era suya, no importaba si lo aceptara o no.

—Lo recordaré —dijo secamente—. Ahora que hemos acabado, voy a

verla. ¿Por qué no preparan la cena?

Darien se deslizó en el cuarto, para ver a Serena durmiendo silenciosamente. Después de quitarse las botas, levantó la colcha y se

acomodó a su lado. Sorprendentemente, ella emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucó contra él. Los senos se frotaron eróticamente contra su pecho, y su verga se hinchó contra los muslos. Cuando se movió contra él, su camisa se subió sobre las caderas, exponiendo su culo suculento. Incapaz de contenerse, levantó su mano para acariciar sus caderas y alzar la camisa hasta la cintura. Sus rizos claros lo atrajeron, le separó los labios del coño y resbaló el pulgar hacia abajo, sobre su botón. El dedo corazón bajó más,

tocando su entrada, mientras que su pulgar continuaba acariciándola.

Ella gimió, cuando la penetró con un dedo y comenzó un leve

movimiento circular. Estaba caliente y mojada y él estaba listo para estallar solo con tocarla.

Usando los dedos, apartó los labios de su coño y deslizó el pulgar por el clítoris. Su dedo medio se movió más abajo, acariciando la entrada y con el pulgar continuó el masaje. Respiró apresuradamente y se movió contra su mano. Sumergió un dedo, cerrando los ojos, fingiendo que era su polla. Era apretada. Condenadamente apretada.

Inclinó la cabeza y movió sus labios por el cuello de la camisa, hasta

encontrar un tenso pezón. Cuando lo tocó, ella gimió. Movió su pulgar más rápido, mientras chupaba su teta. Se apretó contra su mano, cerrando las piernas en torno a ella, a medida que alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Captó su grito de placer con la boca. Lentamente, retiró la mano de su

centro. Él podía sentir su esencia en su mano y quiso saborearlo. Estaba dolido por enterrar su eje entre sus piernas y amarla como nunca lo estuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron somnolientos, los labios hinchados de sus besos.

—Dime que no estoy soñando —susurró ella.

—No estás soñando.

Con los ojos amplios, ella dejó salir un grito de sorpresa. Se alejó de él, cubriéndose con la colcha.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió ella, con la voz aún carrasposa por la pasión.

Miró la confusión de sus ojos y su lucha entre el placer que sentía y su

instinto natural.

—Te di un orgasmo —dijo simplemente.

—Yo... tú... —cerró la boca.

Le puso la mano en la nuca y la acercó.

—Por si te preguntas —le dio un beso largo y duro— planeo volver a

hacerlo. Luego.

Ella lo empujó.

—Pero...

—Me deseas —él dijo con certeza—. Y yo te deseo más de lo que desee alguna otra mujer. Y voy a cuidarte.

Serena lo miró fijamente, en choque. Su corazón se aceleró. No solo había experimentado el mayor orgasmo de su vida —bueno, el único orgasmo de su vida, y si esto era normal, no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivían las mujeres— pero aquella declaración le llegó directamente a su corazón.

No podía creerle. Además, para empezar, su corazón la puso en la

situación en la que se encontraba. Su deseo de ser amada y apreciada. El simple pensamiento de lo que estúpida fue, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Su expresión estaba suave.

—¿Quién te hirió, cariño? ¿Quién metió el miedo en tus ojos?

Ella tragó, nerviosa. Ese hombre, sin duda, era demasiado perceptivo.

¿Cómo podía estar acostada, casi desnuda, con un hombre al que conocía de menos de un día? Cerró los ojos. Eso no estaba pasando. Era un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso, pensó, pero un sueño. En cualquier momento volvería al horror de su vida.

—Déjame traerte tu ropa —dijo Darien, saliendo de la cama—. Tienes que comer algo.

Instantes después, regresó con sus vaqueros y su suéter. Balanceaba su ropa intima en un dedo y ella se apresuró en arrancarla de su mano.

—Estaré en la cocina. Ven cuando estés lista.

Cuando él se fue, salió de la cama y rápidamente se puso la ropa interior.

Su coño aún estaba latiendo por el explosivo orgasmo. Despacio, pasó los dedos sobre la seda de las bragas y deslizó la mano dentro.

Dudó cuando el dedo hizo contacto con el hinchado clítoris. Dios, el

hombre era letal. Reacia, alejó la mano y vistió los vaqueros.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó indecisa.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo después de lo qué había sucedido? Su cara se enrojeció de vergüenza. Debía de estar pensando que era una mujer ligera de cascos.

Inspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y siguió por el pasillo, en

dirección a la cocina. El maravilloso olor le dio muchísima hambre. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tomó una buena comida. Los tres hermanos la miraron cuando pasó por la puerta. Se quedó con los ojos bajados, tenía miedo de que Darien les hubiera contado qué había pasado.

Mamoru se acercó y le pasó una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, horrorizada por su reacción. Seguramente, aún estaba bajo el efecto del orgasmo que tuvo hace poco. Estaba enloqueciendo. Se transformaba en una puta. Atraída por tres hombres.

—Estoy bien —dijo, alejándose de su toque.

Endimión le puso un plato delante.

—Te sirvo en un segundo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Su estómago rugió en respuesta.

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? —preguntó Darien, con expresión

pensativa.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó vagamente.

Intercambió miradas con sus hermanos y ella esperó no haber levantado más sospechas. Necesitaba desaparecer rápido, antes de que alguien descubriera donde estaba. O quién era.

Minutos más tarde, Endimión le llenó el plato de huevos y jamón.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando empezó a comer.

Darien estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Asintió viéndola como comía: lo más rápido que podía.

—Baja la velocidad, cariño. Te vas a enfermar.

Acabó y dejó el tenedor en el plato. Endimión le puso delante un vaso de zumo de naranja, y ella, sonrió en señal de agradecimiento antes de beber la mitad del contenido.

Una fuerte llamada se escuchó en la puerta y Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién podría ser? —detuvo a Endimión y a Mamoru, que caminaban hacía la puerta.

—Esperen —ordenó—. No sabemos quién está fuera.

Todos se volvieron hacía donde estaba sentada Serena, solo que ella había desaparecido. Darien maldijo. Había huido asustada cuando escuchó la llamada.

—Voy a encontrarla —dijo Endimión. Su tono sugería que cuidaría a Serena, mientras que Darien y Mamoru resolvían la amenaza de fuera.

Sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió y Haruka Tenoh se asomó.

—¿Estáis adentro? —gritó ella. Paró cuando vio a Darien y a Mamoru.

Darien se relajó. Haruka era la sheriff del pueblo, y solía aparecer de vez en cuando, para ver cómo les iban las cosas. Alta, delgada y pelirroja. Todo lo que Serena no era. Una vez, Darien pensó que Haruka podía ser _**ella**_, pero sus hermanos no compartieron su atracción. Sacó su Stetson y entró en la cabaña. Le lanzó a Darien una sonrisa insolente.

—¿No estás contento de verme?

Mamoru carraspeó y se sentó en el banco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Darien, cruzando los brazos y adoptando una pose intimidante. Normalmente, no le importaba bromear con Haruka, hasta coqueteaba un poquito. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora quería que se fuera lo antes posible.

Haruka se deslizó en el banco, junto a Mamoru; levantó sus largas piernas y las apoyó en un taburete.

—¿Dónde está el tercer tonto? —preguntó, buscando a Endimión.

—Cerca —dijo Darien.

Arqueó una ceja, pero n no hizo otros comentarios.

—Vine para saber si vieron una joven, alrededor de veinte años, morena, bajita. Estamos investigando un posible rapto, pero podría haberse escapado. Encontramos el coche abandonado al pie de la montaña y verificamos el área. ¿No vieron nada?

Darien negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacía Mamoru.

—¿No vieron nada, cuándo estuvieron fuera?

—Nada.

Volvió su atención hacía Haruka.

—¿Crees qué ella aún ésta por aquí?

—Lo dudo. Podía ser, si estuviera sola, pero no creo que llegaría hasta aquí. Chica de la ciudad, por lo que sé. Se piensa que estaría por aquí.

—¿Necesitas rastreadores? —preguntó Darien, sabiendo que si no se

ofrecía, parecería raro. Él y sus hermanos, ayudaban a localizar personas desaparecidas. El verano pasado, encontraron a una niña que se había perdido cuando salió del campamento de sus padres.

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—No. Como os dije, solo quise verificar la posibilidad de que alguien vio algo. Ni sabemos de quien es el coche. Rubeus está intentando descubrirlo mientras hablamos. Puede ser que no haya tomado este camino.

Darien quiso hacer más preguntas. ¿Qué habría hecho Serena para que crean qué huyó y quién supuestamente la habría secuestrado? Pero sabía que esto solo despertaría las sospechas de Haruka, porque los hermanos Chiba siempre se mantenían apartados de los problemas de los otros. No se metían en los problemas de nadie.

—Bien, nos avisas si te podemos ayudar —dijo brevemente.

Haruka se rió, enrojeciéndose.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que eras más receptivo —dijo suavemente

mientras se le acercaba, rozándole los brazos con sus pechos.

El se alejó, ansioso de que se fuera, para poder hablar sobre Holly.

—Adivino que te veré por allí —dijo Haruka, decepcionada. Se puso el

Stetson y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Me avisaran si ven algo?

—Te avisaremos —dijo Darien.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, expiró profundamente.

—Estaba buscando a Serena —dijo, con las cejas fruncidas.

Giró y se fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio, con Mamoru siguiéndolo.

Cuando vio a Serena en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, sintió una mano invisible apretando su corazón. Endimión, sentado a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda, pero ella ni siquiera percibía su presencia.

Darien maldijo y se arrodilló delante de ella, cogiéndola por la mano.

—Cariño, escúcheme. Estás segura. Solo era nuestro sheriff.

Serena levantó los ojos alarmada, llena de miedo.

—Ningún policía —murmuró aterrada.

—Ningún policía —asintió él.

—Prométeme —le pidió en un patético grito.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros —dijo Endimión, bajito—. No permitiremos que nadie te haga daño. Se relajó un poquito, inclinándose más hacia las caricias de Endimión. Darien la tenía agarrada por la mano, y la acarició, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Escucha, cariño. Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido aterrado.

—No. Ninguna pregunta. Por favor, déjenme ir. Necesito irme.

La mano de Endimión, que le acariciaba la espalda se paró, y al lado de Darien, Mamoru se tensó. Darien supo que tendría que ocuparse de todo. No podía dejarla escapar. No podrían mantenerla segura si huía. Intercambio una mirada con sus hermanos. Estaban todos unidos en aquel caso. No la dejarían partir. Y no dejarían que alguien le haga daño.

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—Cariño, puedes confiar en nosotros. No vamos a herirte. Y tampoco

dejaremos a alguien que te haga daño. Pero tenemos que saber que está pasando. Que te hicieron.

El pánico llameó en sus ojos. El miedo llenó su rostro.

—N... n... no lo entienden —tartamudeó—. Nadie puede ayudarme.

Nadie puede detenerlo y... y... él... —lo dijo como si hablara del mismo

demonio.

—¿Quién, cariño? ¿De quién estás hablando? —susurró Darien.

Balanceó la cabeza, su agitación aumentaba con cada segundo. Del otro lado, Endimión agitó la cabeza en una advertencia para Adam, que la estaba empujado demasiado. Parecía a punto de romperse.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco? —dijo Darien, aunque quería saber más, quería tener las respuestas de todas sus preguntas.

Endimión la acostó suavemente y la cubrió con la colcha.

—Estamos fuera, si nos necesitas —y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados antes de que salieran del cuarto.

Los hermanos entraron en la cocina, los tres con expresiones feroces.

—¿Qué quería Haruka? —preguntó Endimión.

Darien le contó rápidamente a Endimión todo lo que dijo Haruka.

—¿Entonces, alguien la secuestró? —Preguntó Endimión, incrédulo—. No tiene ningún sentido. Si la habrían raptado, estaría dispuesta a contarlo e ir a la policía.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No tiene ningún sentido —dijo Darien. Es por eso

que, no vamos a contar a nadie sobre Serena, por lo menos hasta que sepamos toda la historia. Alguien la asustó de muerte. Un hombre. Un hijo de puta le hizo daño.

—Se siente atraída por nosotros —dijo Endimión—. Por los tres. Y esta confusa por la atracción que siente. Darien asintió, y la satisfacción llenó su cuerpo. Después de una larga espera, finalmente encontraron la mujer con quien pasarían el resto de sus vidas.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Soñó con ellos. Llegaron para alejarle la pesadilla. Un dulce bálsamo

para sus lastimados sentidos. Sustituyeron las imágenes del demonio y del infierno. Sus manos la calmaban sin herirla. Darien, Endimión y Mamoru, con su toque gentil, pero exigente, los labios adorando su cuerpo.

Serena despertó llena de sudor, necesidad y una buena dosis de

vergüenza. Quizá no era mejor que una meretriz. Quizá Seiya tenía razón.

Se estremeció como si el frío hubiera alcanzado su húmeda piel. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo? Buscó el reloj de al lado de la cama. Cuatro y media. ¿De la mañana? Tenía que serlo.

Podría ser que los hermanos no estuvieran despiertos. Era la perfecta

oportunidad de salir corriendo. Les pondría en riesgo si se quedabra. Seiya la encontraría y mataría a quien la ayudara. Y la idea de que sus tres salvadores estuvieran heridos le dolía, algo que no sabía como explicar.

Deslizó las piernas de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. Zapatos. Un par, y medias. No tenía abrigo, solo el fino suéter, así que asió la camisa de franela que vistió el día anterior. Tendría que ser bastante.

Con extremo cuidado, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió al pasillo. Las

puertas de las otras habitaciones estaban ligeramente entreabiertas,

preocupándola. Tendría que moverse furtivamente y pasar por al lado de ellas. Anduvo de puntitas, hasta al final del pasillo y suspiró aliviada cuando llegó a la salita. Hasta que vio a Darien durmiendo en el sofá. Debía haber dormido allí, porque ella le ocupaba la habitación.

Un fuego bajo ardía en la chimenea, y quiso acercarse, retener un poco de aquel calor, antes de perderse en el frío. Respirando hondamente, dio pequeños pasos en dirección a la puerta. Si la pudiera alcanzar... miró a Darien. Él no se movió. Extendió la mano y contuvo su respiración mientras la abría y se escapó antes de que el frío pudiera entrar. Cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró. Lo había logrado.

El frío glacial penetró rápidamente por su ropa, demostrándole lo

inadecuada que era. El jeep continuaba detenido y por un momento lo

contempló, pero no se lo robaría; porque estos hombres la habían salvado.

Caminaría hasta encontrar un transporte.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, cariño?

Giró en la dirección de la voz y vio a Endimión y a Mamoru, con los brazos cargados de leña. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, para contestar. Pero no le salió nada. Entonces hizo la única cosa en la que podía pensar. Corrió.

Detrás de ella, oyó un montón de maldiciones, y aceleró, corriendo lo

más rápido que podía sobre la nieve. No tenía la menor idea a donde iba.

Solo sabía que tenía que huir.

No había ido muy lejos, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes empujándola al suelo, se encontró con un duro tórax y miró fijamente a Endimión.

—No me mires así —dijo—. No te haré daño. Mataré a cualquiera que te lo haga.

Ella lo miró confusa por el tono posesivo de su voz.

—Déjame ir —le imploró—. No me puedo quedar.

—¿Y dónde irías? —la cuestionó Mamoru, a su lado—. No sobrevivirías ni una hora.

Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no se podía quedar. No entendía la

atracción que sentía por los hermanos, no comprendía lo que sentía en sus brazos o cuando la miraban. Por uno podía entenderlo, pero ¿por los tres?

¿Qué tipo de mujer era?

—Dame tu abrigo, Mamoru —le pidió Endimión—. Se está congelando.

Un momento más tarde, se sintió envuelta en el calor corporal de Mamoru.

Su abrigo tenía su olor, su esencia, era como si la hubiera abrazado él y no Endimión.

—No me puedo quedar aquí —susurró, casi llorando.

Endimión la miró fijamente durante un instante. Entonces, sorprendiéndola, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso largo e intenso. Aprovechandose de la boca abierta por el choque, introdujo su lengua, haciéndola bailar con la suya.

Olvidó toda la resistencia y se derritió como mantequilla caliente sobre su pecho. ¡Jesús! ¡María! ¡José! Era tan letal como Darien. Y ella no debía reaccionar así con él. No después de lo que sintió con Darien.

Lágrimas calientes caían de sus ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de

angustia.

—La está asustando, Endimión —murmuró Mamoru.

—Soy una puta —susurró ella—. Soy como dijo él.

Endimión se puso rígido, sus brazos eran como bandas de acero alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién te llamó puta? —preguntó en voz muy baja, mortal.

Luchó con él, hasta que él se vio forzado a dejarla, pero la mantuvo

cerca, agarrándola firme por la mano.

—¿Importa? Obviamente tenía razón —contestó en voz mortificada—.

Todo lo que tienen que hacer es mirarme para que me sienta en llamas. ¿Qué tipo de mujer soy? —exigió ella.

—Nuestra mujer —contestó Mamoru—. Eres ese tipo de mujer.

Su boca se abrió. Estaba extrañada por su anuncio. Miró lejos, buscando una ruta de escape.

—Arriba, muñeca —dijo suavemente Endimión—. Vamos a llevarte a casa. Estás congelada. A Darien no va a gustarle que salieras corriendo.

Ella se tensó y Mamoru musitó una maldición.

—Para de asustarla, Endimión.

—Nosotros nunca te haríamos daño, Serena. Vas a descubrir rápidamente que haremos cualquier cosa para salvarte, para protegerte —dijo Endimión, tomándola en los brazos.

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos, mientras que él caminaba hacía la casa.

Su mente luchaba para entender la extraña conversación que tuvo con los hermanos. Mamoru abrió la puerta y Endimión entró con Serena en los brazos.

Darien estaba cerca, con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión

impenetrable.

A pesar de las seguridades de Endimión, empezó a temblar. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Endimión, intentando esconderse del escrutinio de Darien.

Su fuerza la asustaba. Seiya era nada comparado con este hombre y, aún así le hizo tanto daño. Darien podría hacerle mucho más. Endimión la acarició.

—No te asustes, muñeca —le susurró al oído. Se acercó al fuego y la

soltó. Ella se escondió rápidamente detrás de él, usándolo como barrera entre ella y Darien.

Para su sorpresa, Darien se rió.

—Entonces, ¿así va a ser? ¿Vas a esconderte detrás de Endimión cada vez que me enfade contigo?

Estiró la cabeza por detrás de Endimión. Darien estaba sonriendo y Mamoru la miraba con silenciosa intensidad. Por un momento, vio en los ojos de Mamoru algo que reconoció como tormento.

—Yo... yo no entiendo... —empezó ella, débilmente—. No entiendo nada.

Darien la miró; ella se quedó detrás de Endimión, agarrada a su camisa.

Parecía perdida, abandonada y con mucho miedo. Se sentía feliz por ella, por confiar en Endimión. Aunque no entendía lo que hacía. Claramente, estaba atribuyendo a Endimión el papel de protector.

Endimión lo advirtió con los ojos, que no la presionara. Maldición, podía pasar sin tantas advertencias de Endimión. Serena parecía una cosita asustada.

Lista para huir a la menor provocación.

Suspiró y sentó en el sofá.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Intentó agarrar la mano de Endimión, mientras se mordía los labios,

nerviosa.

¿Qué la hacía tener tanto miedo? ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño que no podía confiar en él y ni en sus hermanos?

Endimión puso el brazo sobre sus hombros y la guió al frente. Agarró su barbilla y la hizo mirarle.

—Nadie te hará daño, muñeca. Te lo prometo. Nunca.

Se relajó un poco al oír su promesa, y se volvió hacía Darien.

—¿Está enfadado? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Extendió una mano hacía ella y sintió un enorme placer cuando la

aceptó. La abrazó y le acarició el pelo, mientras la miraba.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, cariño. No contigo. Nunca contigo. Estoy

furioso con el hijo de puta que te hirió, que te hizo tener miedo.

La abrazó más fuerte y la besó, suave, tierno, apenas rozarle los labios.

Por un momento, se relajó en sus brazos, ajustándose perfectamente, como si le perteneciera. Después, se puso tensa, y se alejó con ojos atormentados. Con un grito bochornoso se puso de pie y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Darien intentó seguirla, sorprendido por su reacción, pero la mano de

Endimión lo paró.

—Tienes que explicarle —dijo—. Ahora.

—¿Sobre qué demonios estás hablando?

Endimión suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Piensa que es una puta.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Darien. Sabes que está confusa. Se sienta atraída por los tres. Algún bastardo le dijo que era una puta y ahora lo cree. No se entiende, ni nos entiendo. Necesita que le expliquemos.

—Está bien —dijo Darien, con un suspiro profundo—. Hablaré con ella.

Darien caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto, con sus hermanos

siguiéndole a una pequeña distancia. Llamó suavemente, no queriendo asustarla.

—Serena, dulzura, soy yo, Darien.

—Vete —contestó ella, sofocada por los sollozos.

Abrió la puerta, titubeando cuando la vio sobre la cama, con los ojos

enrojecido por las lagrimas. Había echado el abrigo de Mamoru en el suelo. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Después la abrazó. Ella apenas luchó, lo que lo encantó.

—Dime por qué estás llorando —le preguntó suavemente.

—¿Qué dirías si te contara qué antes de besarte en la sala, estaba fuera, besando Endimión? —contestó con labios trémulos.

Sonrió y acarició su pelo.

—Eso me hace muy feliz.

Sus ojos sorprendidos volaron hacia su rostro.

—¿Feliz? ¿Estoy actuando como una puta y te hace feliz?

Él la miró duramente.

—No permitiré que hables de ti misma así. Si vuelves a decir algo así, te acostaré en mis rodillas y azotaré tu bonito culo.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Hay algunas cosas que tienes saber —dijo—. Comenzando con el

hecho de que nos perteneces. A todos.

Esperaba ver miedo ante su declaración. Al revés, vio sorpresa. Endimión y Mamoru, que estaban de pie en la puerta, se acercaron a la cama. Endimión sentó tras Serena en la cama y tiernamente, acarició su hombro con la mano. Serena los miró, a uno después otro y otro... Darien permitió que la información penetrara su mente. Se mojó los labios, nerviosa. Después preguntó.

—¿Eso significa qué no vas a dejarme ir?

Él se rió.

—Si me estás preguntando si eres una prisionera, la respuesta es no. Y si me estás preguntando si vamos a abrirte la puerta y permitirte que salgas de nuestras vidas, la respuesta es no.

Él se acercó más y la cogió por la barbilla. La respiración de ella se

aceleró. Del otro lado, Mamoru, agarró su mano. Los tres hermanos la estaban tocando, calmando.

—Nos perteneces, Serena —susurró Darien—. Puedo sentir tu deseo, tu necesidad. Es tan fuerte como la nuestra por ti. Estás asustada. Pero nos quieres.

—¿Entonces quieren una esclava sexual? —preguntó, con voz ahogada.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Tenía miedo. No solo de él y sus hermanos, si no de ella misma, y del desconocido que le hizo daño, tanto mental como físicamente.

—Si piensas que solo es sexo, estás equivocada —dijo Darien, en voz muy baja—. Lo hemos hablado desde siempre. Serías nuestra esposa. Nuestra pareja.

—¿Q… qué? —gritó ella—. Pe… pero... ¡No pueden casarse con la misma mujer!

—¿No? —le preguntó Endimión.

—No es legal.

—Estás pensando con la cabeza —la regañó Darien. —No hay ley que

diga que no puedes vivir con tres hombres. En nuestros corazones serás de los tres. Esposa de cada uno de nosotros. Amada por todos.

Negó con la cabeza, confusa.

—Es una tradición en nuestra familia —dijo Mamoru, bajito—. Si te

preguntas si es genético, no, no lo es. Podemos escoger y te escogemos a ti. Nuestros padres escogieron a nuestra madre y nuestros abuelos a nuestra abuela. Pero no estamos destinados por alguna compulsión invisible. Es algo que hemos decidido cuando fuimos suficientemente mayores para hacerlo.

Siempre supimos que existía una mujer para los tres. Así que esperamos.

Darien presenció la reacción de Serena ante la sincera explicación de Mamoru. Un brillo de lágrimas desbordaba sus ojos y sus manos le temblaban.

—Yo no puedo —susurró.

—Pero nos quieres —persistió Endimión.

Asintió con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

—Entonces por qué no puedes —la presionó Darien, queriendo conocer sus demonios.

—Porque ya estoy casada —se desahogó ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Serena se sentó en el banco, entre Mamoru y Darien, mientras que Endimión servía los platos con jamón y huevos. Ella los analizaba frecuentemente, juzgando su humor, midiendo su reacción hacia ella, pero le parecían tranquilos.

Era como si ellos vivieran esta situación todos los días. Sacudió la cabeza mientras cogía con el tenedor otro trocito de huevo. ¿Cómo podía funcionar esa clase de relación? Los celos serían inevitables. Y las cosas serían más difíciles para ella que para cualquiera de ellos. Ellos tendrían solo una _**esposa**_ que satisfacer, ella tendría tres.

Tres hombres para satisfacer, conocer, y todos diferentes. La mera idea de las complejidades involucradas en la situación, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Endimión, ciertamente, era el más fácil de los tres hermanos. Se sentía relajada a su lado. Era una reacción natural. Hasta donde sabía, Darien era el mayor, era tan claro como si estuviera escrito en su frente. Y, aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo para hacerla sentirse cómoda, sabía que él podía ser peligroso cuando estaba enfadado. Emanaba poder y autoridad, que lo cubrían comouna manta.

Su mirada se giró hacia Mamoru. Era un enigma. El único de quien ella no tenía formada aún una idea. Era quieto y serio, pero aún más que eso, ella vio el dolor de sus ojos. Como ella, él había visto el lado oscuro de la vida. Apostaría hasta su último dólar en ello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Endimión.

Ella lo miró.

—Estoy bien, es solo una jaqueca.

Caminó hasta uno de los cajones, encontró un frasco de ibuprofeno, sacó varias píldoras y se las entregó. Solo un ejemplo más de cuidarla. La calentó y asustó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué te preocupa, cariño? —preguntó Darien.

¿Era tan fácil de leer? ¿Podrían leer su mente y su alma? Sus dedos se tensionaron sobre el tenedor, y por un momento, ella pensó en negar que hubiera algo en su mente, pero la honestidad de Adam la obligaba a ser igual de honesta.

—La dinámica de esta relación que proponen es... es bastante confusa, no consigo entenderla —admitió.

Percibió las sonrisas triunfantes de los hermanos. Ciertamente, para ellos eso era una señal de que estaban haciendo progresos. Y quizá tuvieran razón, aunque fuera una locura, incluso contemplarlo.

—¿Quieres discutir sobre algún aspecto en particular? —preguntó

Darien.

Suspiró y dejó el tenedor.

—Todo es muy extraño para mí. Ni sé por dónde comenzar. Continúo

esperando que me digan que todo es un chiste, que están bromeando.

Mamoru puso una mano en su rodilla.

—No es un chiste. Ahora, dinos lo que estas pensando.

Inspiró profundamente, se dijo a sí misma que estaba completamente

loca y luego comenzó a decirles honestamente, lo que estaba pensando.

—Es lo siguiente: tienen una persona de la que ocuparse en esta relación. Yo tengo tres. Tres hombres dominantes, sobreprotectores, y bastante grandes. Y no veo como pueda ser remotamente posible que os complazca a todos al mismo tiempo.

Sonrisas engreídas y seguras adornaban los rostros de los hombres.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros espere la perfección —dijo Endimión—.Aunque —agregó, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo—no estoy descontento con lo que tenemos.

—Discutimos muchas veces el asunto —dijo Darien en tono serio—.

Sabemos que no siempre será fácil. Ni siempre fue fácil para nuestra madre y padres, pero si todos trabajamos juntos, no existe ninguna razón para que no podamos vivir en armonía.

—Imagino que simplemente no entiendo el concepto —dijo Serena—. No consigo hacer que mi cerebro lo absorba.

Mamoru llamó su atención, haciéndola volverse hacia él.

—Entonces piensa lo siguiente. Tres hombres completamente dedicados a tu felicidad. Tres hombres adorando tu cuerpo con los suyos. Tres hombres amándote con completo abandono. Tres hombres protegiéndote y apreciándote... para siempre.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Bien, cuando lo pones de esa manera… —murmuró.

—Maldita sea, Mamoru, ¿porque no hablaste antes? —dijo Endimión divertido.

—Nuestra primera tarea es ir a la ciudad y comprar algo de ropa para ti, y cualquiera otra cosa que necesites —declaró Darien, cambiando de tema.

—Pero yo no requiero nada —protestó ella. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero no quería que ellos le compraran cosas.

—Mamoru, te importaría repetir aquella parte de los tres hombres

dedicados a su felicidad, adorándola, etc. —le pidió Endimión—. Porque estoy seguro que asegurarse de que nuestra mujer esta vestida y abrigada, preparada para el invierno, entra dentro de esa categoría. Serena se enrojeció.

—¿Endimión, tu y Mamoru quieren llevarla a la ciudad? Necesito verificar los caballos y quitar el heno. Se supone que nevará de nuevo esta noche —se giró hacia Serena—. Hay una tienda _**country **_en la ciudad. No es mucho, pero podrás conseguir botas, jeans y algunas camisas. Y un abrigo. Necesitas un abrigo decente. La semana que viene, iremos a la ciudad para comprar el resto de las cosas.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente. No pudo decir nada más, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas y luchó para contenerlas.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso. Fue sorprendentemente gentil. Por primera vez, ella levantó la mano para tocarlo, recorriendo su rostro con los dedos, sintiendo las ligeras puntas de su barba.

Cuando él se alejó, sus ojos ardían de pasión y ella se sintió embriagada por el conocimiento de cómo lo afectaba.

—Bien si vamos a ir a la ciudad necesitamos salir ahora mismo. No

queremos volver tarde, si va a nevar —anunció Mamoru, levantándose de la silla.

—¿Es… es seguro para mí ir a la ciudad? —preguntó ella. La idea de que alguien podría verla y contárselo a Mason llenó su corazón de miedo, poco importaban las promesa de los hermanos de protegerla.

—Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te vea —dijo Endimión—. La tienda de Richards queda en el límite de la ciudad. Estacionaremos bien cerca de la entrada, te dejaremos escondida en un lado de la tienda y escogeremos lo que te pruebes. Nos mantendremos atentos a cualquier movimiento inhabitual.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, soltando la respiración—. Entonces vamos a

hacerlo.

La ciudad estaba lejos y bajaron la montaña en silencio. Serena se sentó delante, mientras que Endimión conducía y Mamoru se sentó en el asiento trasero del jeep. Durante todo el viaje, Endimión alcanzó y apretó sus manos.

Se sintió cómoda con ese gesto tan simple y pronto entrelazó sus dedos.

A media mañana llegaron a la ciudad de Milenio de Plata. Darien tenía razón, no había mucho para ver, salvo un pequeño supermercado, un negocio de alimentos, algunos cafés y la tienda _**country**_, pero había una calle principal y las tiendas eran limpias y bien mantenidas.

Endimión paró en la tienda y él y Mamoru inspeccionaron el área antes de salir.

Mamoru abrió la puerta a Serena y le hizo señas para que saliera. Una vez fuera, Endimión y Mamoru la rodearon y caminaron hacia la tienda.

La llevaron hacia el área de los probadores y le dijeron que esperara

sentada.

—Dinos tu talla y te traeremos algunas cosas para mirar —dijo Mamoru. Ella se rió.

—No hay nadie aquí. Creo que puedo mirar yo misma.

Endimión exploró los alrededores una vez más.

—Muy bien. Iré a vigilar la puerta. Mamoru, cuida de Serena mientras hace las compras.

Serena se dirigió hacia las estanterías en el centro de la tienda y empezó a tomar algunas camisas de franela de manga larga de su talla. No estaba segura de cuanto podía gastar, así tomó solo algunas y se dirigió hacia los vaqueros.

Cuando estaba buscando pantalones de su tamaño, Mamoru añadió varias camisas en sus brazos. Sin hablar, empujó las camisas hacia ella, su expresión no admitía discusión alguna.

—¿Me las llevarías a la caja, por favor? Estoy casi segura que son de mi talla.

—¿Quieres qué te elija un par de botas mientras estoy por aquí?

Ella sonrió.

—Me encantaría, gracias.

Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle, después de haber escogido algunos vaqueros azul oscuro, negros y caqui. Cuando iba a volver para seguir a Mamoru hacia la caja, sus ojos se detuvieron en un conocido vehículo negro, que paraba en la calle. Se quedo congelada, y vio con horror a Seiya Gays salir del coche y recorrer la calle con la mirada.

Su estomago se agitó tanto, hasta que supo que iba a vomitar. Miró con pánico a su alrededor, buscando un lugar para esconderse. Un lugar donde él no la pudiera ver.

Endimión miró ceñudo como el BMW estacionaba en un aparcamiento, al otro lado de la calle. Era un vehículo extraño en esta parte del mundo. Un lugar donde un vehículo que no tuviera tracción en las cuatro ruedas, no serviría de mucho.

Echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba Mamoru estaba mirando las botas y luego hacia las estanterías en donde estaba Serena. Solo que ella ya no estaba allí. Escrutó la tienda, intentando descubrir donde se fue, pero no estaba a la vista.

—Mamoru —murmuró.

Mamoru se giró, sus ojos buscaban también a Serena. Su cara se endureció cuando no vio ninguna señal de ella. Corrieron por entre las estanterías. Mamoru en la parte de detrás, Endimión cerca de la ventana.

La encontró escondida tras un armario de rebajas, solo aparecían los pies por debajo. Cuando separó las perchas, ella titubeó, como si tuviera miedo de quien podría ser.

—¿Qué está mal, muñeca? ¿Quién te ha asustado tanto?

—Está aquí. Allí afuera. Vino a buscarme. Sabe que estoy aquí —dijo con un gemido bajo.

Se mecía de un lado al otro, ahogada de terror, con los ojos llenos de

impotencia. Abrazaba firmemente las rodillas contra el pecho, como una medida de protección. Endimión quiso salir a la calle y matar al bastardo, allí mismo.

—Lo mataré.

Durante un momento, Endimión pensó que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero entonces descubrió a Mamoru detrás de él.

—¡No! —protestó ella—. Por favor, llévenme a casa. Él no debe verme. ¡Por favor!

—No dejaremos que te lastime, muñeca —la calmó Endimión. Se giró hacia Mamoru—. Trae el jeep a la parte de atrás. La llevare allí.

Volvió su atención hacia Serena y la alzó suavemente. Envolviéndola

contra su pecho, anduvo a pasos largos hacia la salida de detrás de la tienda, manteniéndola escondida.

Se paró unos breves momentos, cuando divisó la mirada fija y curiosa

del propietario.

—Richards, necesito un favor —murmuró Endimión—. Hay un hijo de puta allí afuera, que está buscando a esta mujer. Si él te pregunta, no la has visto.

Richards endureció la mirada y sus manos tomaron la escopeta que tenía detrás del mostrador.

—No te preocupes, Endimión.

Endimión asintió, y salió rápidamente. Mamoru estaba allí, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

—Conduce —ordenó mientras entraba, aún llevando a Serena.

Algunos segundos más tarde, pasaban por la calle principal. Serena

escondió el rostro en el cuello de Endimión. El miró fijamente hacia el BMW cuando pasaron, memorizando la matricula. No era difícil. Matricula de California. Personalizada _**Seiya**_. Bastardo arrogante.

Acarició el pelo de Serena, y su cólera creció cuando la sintió temblar bajo su toque. Cuando salieron de la ciudad, la levanto para sentarla a su lado.

Ella se aferró a él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Ella lo hacía sentir

mejor de lo que él imaginaba que una mujer lo pudiera hacer sentir. Era la mujer que los completaría. A todos. Y estaba más que seguro que no dejaría que un bastardo abusivo la alejara de ellos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Mamoru, mientras aceleraba en dirección a la montaña, tan rápido como podía.

—Buena pregunta. ¿Cómo estas, muñeca? —preguntó, alejando el pelo de su rostro.

—Estoy bien —dijo con voz trémula—. ¿Él no me vio, verdad?

—No, muñeca. Él no te vio. Te lo prometo, estás segura.

Continuó acariciándola, moviendo la mano por su espalda.

—Estamos casi llegados.

Él indagó la cima de su cabeza, besando su pelo. Gradualmente, ella dejó de temblar, pero seguía abrazándole fuertemente; de hecho, no se quejaba de ello. Quisiera admitirlo o no, confiaba en él. Confiaba en los tres. Era un principio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Darien se puso furioso cuando vio a Endimión y Mamoru llegar con una Serena, visiblemente trastornada. La alzó en los brazos, acunándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus ojos relampaguearon por encima de su cabeza, exigiendo saber lo que sucedió.

—Ella... el bastardo estaba en la ciudad —murmuró Endimión.

—¿Te lastimó, cariño? —preguntó Darien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza contra su tórax.

—Él no la vio —dijo Mamoru—. Por lo menos, creemos que no. Estaba

parado en la calle. Serena lo vio por la ventana de la tienda.

—¡Mierda! Esto seguramente complicaba las cosas. Intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos. Todos concordaron silenciosamente. Tendrían que hacer algo con respecto al bastardo. No podían permitir que Serena continuara aterrorizada.

Darien alejó un poquito a Serena y enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

—Escúchame, cariño. No lo dejaremos herirte. Te lo juro.

Ella lo miró durante un largo momento, y asintió lentamente.

El dejó salir un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Ve a llenar la bañera, Mamoru.

Mamoru se fue al baño, dejando a Endimión y a Darien con Serena, en el cuarto.

Darien recorrió su rostro con la mano, luego acarició la esbelta curva de su cuello, hasta el escote de la blusa.

—Vamos a cuidarte —murmuró—. Primero un baño... —dejó que su voz se apagara, sugiriendo que había más por venir.

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos. Pero no pareció preocupada ante la idea de lo que estaba por venir.

—Darien, hay algo... hay algo que debes saber.

Elevó una ceja ante su nerviosa declaración... luego examinó a Endimión, que se encogió los hombros.

Ella se alejó y él le permitió tener su espacio. Se levantó y se alejó varios pasos de Endimión y Darien.

—Me siento tan estúpida diciendo esto —comenzó. Retorció sus manos mientras su agitación iba aumentando.

—Serena —dijo Endimión—. Lo que sea, solo dínoslo. No puede ser tan malo. No importa lo que tú pienses.

Respiró hondo y los miró a ambos.

—Creo que deberían saber... quiero decir, de hecho, es que yo no sé

como son esas cosas. Entre nosotros, quiero decir. Sobre sexo.

Se paró bruscamente, sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Darien esperó pacientemente, para que les explicara cual era el problema. El hecho de que estuviera pensando en sexo era prometedor, pero parecía que no estaba segura de cómo serían las cosas. Él sonrió. Era encantadoramente inocente.

—Es solo que yo nunca lo hice —dijo rápidamente—. Quiero decir sexo en general.

¡No podía ser tan inocente! Su cabeza quedó confusa por la sorpresa y vio la misma emoción en el rostro de Endimión.

—Repítelo —le pidió Endimión.

Su rubor aumentó.

—¡Pero estás casada! —argumentó Darien.

—Yo… lo dejé en nuestra noche de bodas —murmuró.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Endimión, y la misma

sensación de satisfacción embargó a Darien. Ella sería algo más que solo de ellos. Solo les pertenecería a ellos. Serían sus primeros. Y los últimos.

—Quizá debas explicarte, cariño —le pidió suavemente. Necesitaban

saber todo cuanto podían sobre ella. Cuanto más supieran, mayores serían las oportunidades de conservarla. Y dejarla ir no era una opción.

—El agua está lista —dijo Mamoru desde la puerta.

—Hablaremos en la bañera —dijo Darien. Se acercó y Serena intentó

alejarse cuando él llevó su mano bajo su camisa.

—Confía en mí, cariño. No te lastimare. Necesitas quitarte la ropa.

Ella se lamió los labios y luego capturó su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió furiosamente. Era, en una palabra, adorable.

Serena echó un vistazo a los tres hombres, y casi se hiperventiló. Ella los quería, pero no estaba segura de si quería quedarse desnuda delante de ellos.

La mera idea la hacía querer huir.

La mano de Darien se deslizó por debajo de su camisa, acariciando la

base de su seno. La fina tela del sostén no hizo nada para amortizar el

contacto. Sintió una llama abrasadora en todo su cuerpo.

¡Luz bendita! Sus dedos acariciaban su piel, hacia atrás, hasta el cierre del sostén, que, con un estallido, se abrió.

Otra mano se deslizó por debajo de su camisa, quitándosela por encima. Se sorprendió cuando vio que Endimión se había unido a Darien.

Endimión empujó la camisa hasta su cuello, y Darien la sacó suavemente por la cabeza. Ella se cubrió inmediatamente los senos con los brazos.

—No lo hagas —le pidió Mamoru, con voz áspera—. Eres hermosa.

Lo vio mirándola fijamente a través del cuarto, sus ojos la ardían.

Lentamente, ella dejó caer las manos hasta que se quedó delante de ellos solo en los vaqueros.

—Jesús —suspiró Endimión.

Darien deslizó la cremallera.

—Si no se dan prisa, el agua se va a enfriar —les advirtió Mamoru.

—No podemos permitir eso —dijo Darien, en una voz que envió ondas

de su vientre a su vagina. Sus músculos se apretaron en una necesidad caliente, roja.

Empezó a bajar los vaqueros, hasta que se quedó solo en las bragas.

Ansiosa por terminar con esa agonía, metió los dedos y las sacó rápidamente.

—Eres perfecta —dijo Darien.

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevó al baño. La puso en la enorme bañera, llena de espuma y ella gimió de placer, cuando el agua templada envolvió su cuerpo.

—Te daremos algún tiempo para relajarte —dijo Darien, cuando se

levantó. Le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Volveré en unos minutos para lavarte y secarte el pelo.

Los observó mientras salían del baño, después se hundió más en la

espuma y cerró los ojos. ¿Querrían tener sexo con ella, ahora qué sabían qué era virgen? Estaba nerviosa con la idea. No solo por no haberlo hecho antes, sino porque habían tres hombres que querían hacer el amor con ella. Y ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo planeaban hacerlo. Pero maldita sea si la idea no la excitaba.

—Esto cambia un poco las cosas —dijo Darien cuando entró con sus

hermanos en el cuarto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Serena es virgen —dijo Endimión.

Mamoru irguió una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente lanzó a Darien una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Darien, sabiendo que habían muchas cosas en la mente de su hermano menor.

Mamoru suspiró y puso las manos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—¿Cómo sabemos qué no cambiará de idea? ¿Cómo sabemos que no se calmará y volverá con su esposo?

Endimión empezó a protestar, pero Darien lo silenció con una mirada. Podía ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Mamoru, era el más desconfiado.

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en su corazón. ¿Algún día llegaría a saber que aguantó Mamoru en Irak? La tristeza pesó en su mente. Dios sabía cuánto él y Endimión intentaron hacer que Mamoru se abriera, pero desde su vuelta hacia un año, no dijo una palabra sobre el tiempo que pasó cautivo.

—Mamoru, nos necesita. No estoy diciendo que será fácil. Maldición, está casada. Está muerta de miedo y confusa por lo que siente hacia nosotros. Todo lo que podemos hacer es protegerla y mostrarle lo buenos que podemos ser para ella.

Se giró hacia Endimión.

—Confía en ti. Ya estableció una relación contigo. Creo que tú deberías ser el primero.

—Ella no es un pedazo de carne para que decidamos por ella —dijo

Mamoru, con disgusto. Giró y salió de la habitación antes de que Darien pudiera responder.

Endimión se rió, suavemente.

—Está en lo cierto. No necesitas controlarlo todo, Darien. No hay

ninguna necesidad de orquestar todo el acto sexual. Creo que podemos manejarlo.

Darien no contestó. No era eso lo que quiso decir, pero quizá tuvieran

razón. Estaba intentándolo demasiado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se masajeó la nuca.

—Estaré fuera, en el granero —dijo—. Puedes ocuparte de Serena.

La verdad es que necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba pensar.

El agua se enfrió y Serena no iba a esperar más por los hombres.

Maldición, no era como si no se pudiera bañar sola. Aún así, se había sentado en la bañera como una tonta obediente.

Se levantó, el agua se escurrió por su cuerpo, agarró una toalla que

colgaba del mueble, al lado de la bañera, y empezó a secarse.

—Déjame hacerlo.

La toalla resbaló de sus dedos, cuando Endimión la tomó y comenzó a

frotarle la espalda.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.

Agarró la toalla, no se sentía cómoda estando desnuda delante de él.

Él la examinó por un segundo, antes de soltar la toalla.

—Estaré en la sala cuando quieras reunirte conmigo —dijo y salió del

baño.

Se tomó su tiempo, su mente era confusa. Se engañaba seriamente si

creyera que sería fácil iniciar una nueva vida con los tres hermanos. No sabía nada sobre ellos, no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría allí y, había el pequeño asunto de su boda con un monstruo vil y sádico.

Oh, él no le mostró su verdadero rostro hasta la noche de bodas. Estuvo emocionada e ilusionada cuando la escogió como su esposa. Pronto aprendió que detrás de su encantador exterior, había un hombre controlador y abusivo.

¿Las cosas habrían sido distintas si no lo hubiera visto matar a sangre

fría a un hombre en el día de sus esponsales? Probablemente no, después de todo, no tuvo problemas en pegarle. Ningún remordimiento, ninguna emoción había cruzado su rostro mientras ella yacía llorando.

Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos. Nunca más se pondría en tal situación. Si ella se quedaba aquí, sería porque quería hacerlo, no porque Darien lo dijo. ¿Si se quedaba aquí? ¿Estaba pensando...? ¿Realmente?

—Estás loca —murmuró a su reflejo del espejo. Los quieres tanto cuanto ellos a ti. Quizás más.

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando les imaginó haciéndole el amor.

Sintió un insoportable apriete en la ingle. Se extendió por su pelvis, haciendo latir a su clítoris.

Podía ser virgen, pero no era una idiota. Estaba tan caliente como un

cura en la Mansión Playboy.

Girando los ojos, se alejó del espejo, se vistió rápidamente y salió del

baño. Caminó por el pasillo y por primera vez desde su llegada, miró a su alrededor.

La cabaña emanaba masculinidad. Todos los cuartos estaban escasamente decorados, en tonos terrenales. La sala estaba dominada por la chimenea de piedra y la luz se esparcía cálidamente sobre el rústico suelo de madera. Era, se imaginaba, como una cabaña de hace cien años.

Endimión estaba sentado en un escritorio, a poca distancia de la chimenea.

Estaba concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador y ocasionalmente tecleaba algo. ¿Tenían aquí acceso a internet, en medio de la nada?

Buscó a los otros, pero la casa estaba silenciosa. Respiró hondo y cruzó la sala, hasta llegar tras Endimión.

—¿Endimión? —le llamó, exasperada inseguridad de su voz.

Él giró la silla y la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

—Desde luego.

Se levantó, la agarró por la mano y la hizo sentarse en el sofá.

—Vamos a ponernos cómodos.

Ella se sentó a su lado, cuidando de mantener una distancia segura. Un toque y probablemente se echaría en sus brazos e implorara que le hiciera el amor.

Lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, después reunió el coraje y

preguntó:

—¿Eso va en serio?

Mirándola suavemente, él se echó hacia atrás, como si supiera que

necesitaba espacio.

—Debe ser difícil para ti.

Movió la cabeza. Se tragó lo que iba a decir, y dudó. Contener sus

emociones no era natural para ella, aunque fuera un problema. Algo le decía que podía ser sincera con Endimión.

—Es difícil, pero no del modo en que crees. —Se enrojeció y desvió la

mirada.

Él no la forzó a hablar más, solo esperó.

—No lo entiendo —comenzó de nuevo, intentado exhibir sus

pensamientos—. ¿Cómo me pueden querer todos? Quiero decir, puedo entender que me deseen, que quieran tener sexo, pero Darien dijo... Lo hizo sonar como si quisieran que me quedara.

Endimión asintió.

—¿Pero cómo? No me conocen. ¿Cómo puede ser eso algo más qué

lujuria?

Sonrió y alcanzó su mano, entrelazando los dedos. Levantando la mano, giró su palma hacia arriba, bajó la cabeza y depositó un beso en la piel.

Ella se estremeció, y sintió el beso como si un rayo atravesara su brazo.

—¿Lujuria? Oh, sí —dijo, bajando la mano—. Pero es mucho más que

eso.

Su mano cayó en el sofá, y ella quiso llevarla de nuevo contra su boca. La urgencia entre sus muslos la hacía moverse, para aliviar la inquietud.

—Si me estás preguntando si estamos enamorados de ti —continuó—

bien, no puedo hablar por mis hermanos, pero no creo que sea tan simple. Como bien dijiste, realmente no te conocemos. Pero te reconocemos. ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti?

Ella lo negó.

—Ponlo de este modo. Te reconozco como la mujer de la que voy a

enamorarme. Quizá ya esté medio enamorado. No lo sabré hasta que

tengamos más tiempo para explorarnos uno al otro —destelló en una sonrisa torcida—. Y explorar, es lo que planeo hacer.

Por alguna razón, su simple honestidad la confortó más que una

declaración de amor y devoción eterna. Ella la obtuvo de Seiya, y no le hizo ningún bien.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el suavemente.

—Quisiera no haberme casado nunca —dijo, permitiéndose expresar el pesar de su alma. Con lágrimas en los ojos, desvió la mirada.

—Ah, muñeca.

Él se inclinó, la atrajo a sus brazos y le levantó la barbilla hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No es necesario que permanezcas casada con ese bastardo.

La tristeza llenó su pecho.

—No creo que vaya a dejarme marchar. Sé... sé demasiado —dijo.

Arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué sabes, muñeca?

Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba liberarse un poco de la pesada carga que

llevaba de hace unas dos semanas.

—Lo vi matar a una persona —susurró—. En el día de nuestra boda.

Endimión la abrazó más fuerte.

—Maldición.

Ella se alejó, apretando los dientes, para detener las lágrimas.

—Ya ves. Es por eso que no puedo quedarme aquí. Él me encontrará y los matará. Eso no es nada para él.

Endimión suspiró y miró detrás de ella.

—¿Oíste todo? —preguntó.

Se giró y vio a Mamoru, apoyándose en la pared.

Él asintió, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—¿Mandaste el mail a Carl? —preguntó.

—Sí —confirmó Endimión.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Ethan, confusa.

—¿Quién es Carl? —preguntó ella.

—Un abogado —explicó Mamoru.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró a los hermanos, buscando en sus

expresiones algo, alguna pista de sus intenciones.

—Es un buen amigo nuestro. Ejerce en Denver. Mandé un mail,

contando tu situación. Pregunté cuál es la mejor manera de actuar para acabar con tu matrimonio.

Se levantó agitada, alejando las manos de Endimión de sus hombros.

—¡No debes decirle dónde estoy!

—Nadie va a decirle dónde estás, muñeca.

—¿No quieres librarte de él? —preguntó Mamoru.

Ella lo miró y vio que la estaba estudiando, examinándola, mientras

medía su reacción. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Pensaba qué quería continuar casada con Seiya?

—¿Después de lo qué oíste, cómo puedes dudar? —preguntó, mirándolo igual de atenta.

Se pusieron en posición de ataque, ninguno bajaba los ojos,

fulminándose.

El se relajó y le pidió.

—Ven aquí.

Cruzó la sala, para quedar delante de él.

Él la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó.

Gimió bajito. Dios, era muy bueno. Pasó los brazos por su cuello, y en

aquel momento, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que podía pensar de ella.

Solo quería arrancarle la ropa.

Chupó sus labios y mordió eróticamente la parte inferior. No era gentil,

su toque era exigente. Deslizó sus manos bajo su blusa, hasta tocar sus pechos con las palmas.

Titubeó cuando sus pulgares tocaron sus pezones. Se arqueó hacia él,

queriendo más.

Su respiración estaba agitada. El dejó una hilada de besos en su cuello y clavó los dientes en la curva de su hombro.

Ella gritó, sus piernas no la sostenían.

Algo la agarró. Algo no. Alguien. Ella se encontró balanceándose entre

dos duros pechos. Uno delante. Otro detrás.

Gentiles besos llovieron donde antes Mamoru la había mordido.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, queriendo más del tacto de Endimión.

Mamoru empujó su camisa por encima, liberando sus pechos. Se inclinó y metió un pezón en su boca. Dios, estaba caliente. Ningún preámbulo. Ningún disfraz. Fue a por ello. Duro y rápido.

—¿Quieres esto? —preguntó Mamoru.

¿Si quería eso? ¡Si no lo obtenía, mataría a alguien!

—Si no lo quieres, ahora es el momento de decirlo —dijo Endimión rozando su trasero contra su polla dura como la piedra.

—No, no paren, por favor.

—Nunca dejaré que se diga que rechacé a una señora —dijo Endimión, su voz era espesa por el deseo.

Mamoru tiró de su camisa, sacándosela totalmente y lanzándola al suelo.

Después, enganchó el dedo en los vaqueros y la atrajo contra sí, haciéndole sentir su dura polla.

Devoraba su boca, mientras su mano palpaba la cremallera. En pocos

segundos, le bajaba los vaqueros por las caderas, impaciente.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —protestó ella.

Los ojos de Mamoru relampaguearon.

—En el cuarto. ¡Ahora!

Ella se deslizó, pasando por delante de él y con las piernas trémulas,

siguió por el pasillo, en dirección al cuarto de Darien. Tenía solo las braguitas, pero, por alguna razón, no estaba lista, aún, para deshacerse de esa última barrera.

Miró como Endimión y Mamoru la seguían por la puerta. Mamoru arrancó la camisa de sus vaqueros, mientras Endimión desabotonaba lentamente los suyos.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ingle de Mamoru, cuando él había acabado. Se los saco y liberó su polla de su ropa interior.

Era magnífico.

—Ven aquí —dijo ronco, con la polla en la mano.

Sabía lo que quería, no necesitaba instrucciones adicionales. Fue hacia él y se arrodilló delante.

Él la agarró por la cabeza y le guió la polla en su boca. Lanzó un alto

gemido cuando la deslizó en su garganta.

Tenía un olor almizcle y salvaje, y un sabor exótico.

—¡Dios! —se estremeció él.

Ella no esperó que le estableciera el ritmo. Estaba ávida por explorarlo

sola. Hizo ruidos de succión, chupándolo más hondo en su boca. Era grande y duro. ¡No podía tragarlo todo, pero maldición si no iba a intentarlo!

Las caderas de Mamoru se balancearon y él empezó a empujar con más urgencia.

—¡Tu boca se siente tan bien! —dijo él.

Sintió la mano de Endimión en su pelo, alejándola de Mamoru, solo para sustituir la polla de Mamoru con la suya.

Abrió la boca obediente, para aceptar su mayor circunferencia y él se

deslizó rápidamente, fuera y dentro.

—Oh, mierda... así —dijo Endimión, en un murmullo torturado.

Lo sintió vaciarse en su garganta. Penetrante, ligeramente salado. Tragó, esperando más. Pero él se alejó de ella.

Mamoru la levantó y la llevó a la cama. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocó contra el colchón y él la sostuvo hasta que tembló sobre la cama.

Se acostó sobre ella y apretó los labios contra su vientre, justo sobre la banda de su ropa intima. Entonces, empezó a empujar las bragas hacia abajo, mientras que sus labios dejaban un camino de fuego en la misma dirección.

Cuando se quedó libre de las bragas, él las lanzó por encima del hombro y separó sus rodillas. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y pasó los dedos sobre los suaves pliegues de su concha.

Se sacudió. Dios, estaba mojada. Su clítoris palpitaba, esperando a ser tocado.

Acarició su entrada con un dedo, luego con dos. Después, se inclinó y en un movimiento rápido, pasó la lengua sobre su clítoris.

Ella casi saltó fuera de la cama. Endimión la empujó suavemente, para volver a acostarla. El colchón se hundió cuando se sentó a su lado y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en sus pechos.

Mamoru rodeó su clítoris con la lengua, y luego lamió su entrada.

Endimión empezó a chupar un pezón. Luego el otro. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en un grito mudo.

Mamoru deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Luego dos. Los deslizaba dentro y fuera, mientras chupaba su clítoris.

Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, y entonces… el mundo estalló a su

alrededor. Perdió la lucha de permanecer silenciosa y gritó, mientras su orgasmo arrasaba todo su cuerpo.

Sintió una erupción de humedad entre las piernas, pero Mamoru continuó atormentándola con la boca. Endimión chupaba un pezón y atormentaba el otro con la mano. Increíblemente, sintió que la necesidad volvía. De nuevo, no, por favor. No podría.

De repente, Mamoru se alejó y ella sintió las piernas increíblemente pesadas.

Endimión movió sus labios sobre los suyos, capturándolos en un beso jadeante.

—Relájate, muñeca —susurró.

Entonces supo lo que se avecinaba. Anhelaba eso. Quería eso más que cualquier cosa.

La polla de Mamoru se apoyó en su entrada, y con un único y firme

empujón, se deslizó dentro de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron y una miríada de sensaciones la embargaron. Dolor, increíble placer, deseo, necesidad. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Permaneció quieto por un momento, esperando que su cuerpo se

adaptara a la invasión. Era tan grande. Y aún no había entrado

completamente. ¿Podría aceptarlo ahora?

—No puedo esperar más —dijo Mamoru por fin, a través de sus dientes apretados. Salió y entró de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. Agarró la cabeza de Endimión, atrayéndolo hacia su boca. Él la agarró con firmeza, cuando Mamoru empezó a empujar entre sus piernas.

Nunca había sentido algo como esto. Mamoru empujó sus caderas

poderosamente.

—Oh —exclamó ella cuando él se acomodó completamente dentro de

ella. Podía sentir sus testículos contra su culo.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —Mamoru empezó a salir.

—¡Dios, no! ¡No pares! —suplicó.

Sus palabras parecieron empujarlo hacia la cima. Empezó a empujar, sus manos agarraban firmemente sus caderas.

En su letargo, registró otra presencia. Darien. La cama se hundió de

nuevo.

—Parece que me estaba perdiendo toda la diversión —su voz profunda la cubrió como un manto, haciéndola casi llegar al orgasmo.

Darien puso la mano en su nuca y levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para

poder deslizar su polla en la boca.

Cerró los ojos y lo chupó a fondo, con el mismo ritmo de las embestidas de Mamoru.

Darien agarró su cabeza con firmeza, empuñando su pelo con fuerza,

impidiéndole controlar el ritmo. Hizo una pausa para permitirle tomar

aliento y entonces se la metió hasta la garganta.

La boca de Endimión estaba de nuevo en su pezón, sus dientes rozando los puntos sensibles. Entonces él lo chupó hasta introducirlo en su boca y ella perdió toda noción de tiempo y lugar.

No podía pensar. Solo reaccionar. Sentía a Mamoru montándola con

urgencia, agitando la cama con sus embestidas. Entonces se tensó entre sus piernas y ella sintió los chorros calientes de su orgasmo.

Lloriqueó en protesta. Aún no estaba lista. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. No quería que Mamoru parara.

Darien se deslizó fuera de su boca y espero un momento. Entonces,

enroscó su pelo en la mano y empujó toda la polla en su boca, se deslizó garganta abajo. Sus bolas descansaban en su barbilla, se mantuvo quieto, llenando completamente su boca.

Mamoru se separó y ella sintió intensamente su pérdida. Darien se alejó y empezó a bombear dentro y fuera de su boca. Estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Podía sentirlo. Él se tensó, se hinchó, se volvió más duro en su boca.

Secreciones preseminales llenaron su boca y ella tragaba más deprisa, mientras él empujaba profundamente.

La cama se hundió y sus tambaleantes piernas cayeron, cuando Mamoru las dejó. Antes de que pudiera articular cualquier sonido de protesta, sus piernas fueron separadas de nuevo.

Endimión se deslizó en ella. Gimió alrededor de la polla de Darien. Endimión era distinto, pero tan bueno como Mamoru.

Comenzó un lento movimiento dentro y fuera, gentil, profundo.

Se estremeció ligeramente, cuando Darien la agarró más firme por el

cuello.

—Oh, Dios, cariño, me voy a correr, prepárate.

Los sonidos húmedos de ella chupando, llenaron el cuarto y él agarró su polla en la mano y empujó, aún más hondo.

Un líquido caliente lleno su boca, sintió los chorros contra su garganta,

derramándose por su barbilla. Tragó tan rápido como podía, pero seguía viniéndose. Él empujó una vez más, manteniéndola contra sí mientras él terminaba en su garganta.

Lentamente, dejó su cabeza hasta que ella se volvió a acostar en el

colchón. Serena abrió los ojos para verlo mirándola, había deseo y aprobación en sus ojos. Bajó la mano para acariciar sus pechos, frotando sus tensos pezones.

Mamoru tomó el lugar de Darien, y giró su cabeza en su dirección. Volvía a estar duro. Deslizó su polla en la boca y gimió. Estaba sorprendentemente gentil, mucho más que la había follado.

Endimión la acariciaba entre las piernas, el suave sonido de carne contra carne llenaba el aire. Acarició su clítoris, mientras iba más profundo y ella empezó a retorcerse, y su orgasmo se construía, fuera de control.

La polla de Mamoru en su boca, las manos de Darien en sus pechos, Endimión profundamente en su coño. Era demasiado. Aguantó cuanto pudo.

Mamoru le llenó la boca de crema, Endimión se enteró profundamente y se vació dentro de ella. Ella se arqueó salvajemente bajo ellos, espasmos mecían su cuerpo.

Endimión se deslizó fuera de ella y se dejó caer sobre su vientre, su aliento salía en ráfagas entrecortadas. Mamoru sacó la polla de su boca y la abrazó.

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, intentando desesperadamente

calmar sus furiosos sentidos. Temblaba de cabeza a pies, por la fuerza del orgasmo. Resumiendo, se sentía como gelatina.

Sintió que sus piernas eran alzadas y separadas. Una polla dura se

deslizó en ella y gimió.

—No puedo más —susurró. No podía tener otro orgasmo como aquél.

La mataría.

Darien se rió, un sonido ronco y erótico a sus oídos. Era la risa de un

depredador. Uno que sabía que tenía a su presa en donde la quería.

—Oh, sí, cariño. Puedes. Solo recuéstate y siente.

Estaba muy dolorida, y aún así, cuando puso sus piernas en los hombros y empujó, sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar.

—Eso es, cariño. Así.

Mamoru y Endimión pasaban suavemente las manos por su cuerpo, por su vientre, los pechos. Ambos bajaron las cabezas y tomaron sus pezones, prodigándoles con atención.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, mientras Darien empujaba fuertemente. ¡Estaba tan duro, tan grande!

Él se retiró y ella abrió los ojos.

—Gírenla —ordenó.

Endimión y Mamoru la ayudaron a girarse, sus manos eran reconfortantes y cálidas.

—De rodillas —pidió Darien.

Se estremeció. ¿La tomaría por detrás? Era sin duda, la más erótica de sus fantasías. La cosa que más quería intentar. Era una posición que la hacía enloquecer.

Él agarró sus caderas con sus fuertes manos y con los pulgares, abrió sus nalgas, hasta sintió que un aire fresco bañaba su culo y su coño. Recorrió el valle de entre sus nalgas con un dedo, parándose en la entrada de detrás.

Ella titubeó y se tensó. Seguramente él no iría...

Él se rió, como si le leyera de nuevo sus pensamientos.

—No aún, cariño. Pero pronto. Muy pronto.

Se estremeció ante la idea de él penetrando su ano. ¿Sería tan bueno

como lo imaginaba? ¿O sería una de esas cosas mejores en la fantasía qué en la realidad? No lo sabía. Pero quería descubrirlo.

Él se posicionó detrás de ella y la penetró, casi arrancándola de sobre las rodillas.

Gritó mientras una ola de placer, tan fuerte, la alcanzó. Estaba tan

profundo. Más profundo de lo que imaginó que podría llegar. Él continuó, fijando un ritmo loco, llevándola al orgasmo. El choque de sus muslos contra su culo resonaba en el cuarto, y sonaba increíblemente erótico a sus oídos.

Endimión se arrodilló en la cama y se puso delante de ella, su polla dura estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca. Ella la abrió obediente y él empujó dentro.

Los labios de Mamoru se deslizaron por su espalda, provocándole

escalofríos, sus manos pellizcaban sus pezones.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar, con la polla de Endimión empujando

impaciente en su boca.

—Imagina como será cuando nos estés tomando a los tres juntos —

continuó con la voz caliente de lujuria—. ¿Te gustaría? Darien en tu culo, yo en tu coño y Endimión en tu boca.

Se estremeció y se arqueó, reaccionando a las provocativas palabras.

Darien empujó más fuerte, haciéndola gritar.

—Creo que quiero volver a joderte —susurró Mamoru—. ¿Te gustaría?

Dejó que la polla de Endimión resbalar de su boca lo suficiente como para gritar ¡Sí! antes de que Endimión reclamara de nuevo su boca.

Darien se retiró, pero aún no había acabado. Mamoru tomó su lugar y

deslizó su dura polla dentro de ella.

—Oh, sí. Te siento tan malditamente bien —gimió Mamoru.

La penetraba. Dentro y fuera, ahuecando sus caderas, mientras Endimión continuaba asaltando su boca. Nunca se sintió tan poderosa, tan deseable, y tan al control de su el propio destino. Daba tanto cuanto recibía.

Mamoru se detuvo demasiado pronto, pero Darien tomó su lugar. Entonces comenzaron a cambiarse, empujándola hacia la cumbre y deteniéndose antes de que consiguiera traspasarla.

Tres, cuatro, cinco embestidas y cambiaban de lugar.

Chupaba la polla de Endimión con toda la intensidad de su furioso deseo.

Quería correrse, maldita sea. Necesitaba correrse.

—Estoy acabando, muñeca —dijo Endimión roncamente.

Se vació en su garganta, empujando vigorosamente. Ella tragó lo que

pudo, mientras se arqueaba hacia la polla que se empujaba en su coño.

Finalmente, sintió a Darien tensarse contra su trasero. Se levantó sobre las manos, empujándose contra él. Él lanzó tanto esperma que la sintió escurrirse por sus muslos, pero ella aún no se corrió.

Se retiró y Mamoru, agarró rápidamente sus caderas y la penetró. El fuego en su coño ardía fuera de control. Se expandía por su pelvis, su estómago, tensaba sus piernas, hasta que se temió que se iba a desmoronar.

Él la follaba más duro, sabiendo lo que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y grito, mientras los duros muslos golpeaban contra su

culo. Él alcanzó su clítoris y lo apretó con los dedos.

Puntos negros cubrieron su visión. El mundo se borró a su alrededor. Su coño pareció explotar, cuando el orgasmo, finalmente, la quemó.

Detrás de ella, Mamoru gritó. Empujó una vez y se estremeció contra ella.

Ella se desplomó, incapaz de aguantar su peso por más tiempo. Mamoru la siguió, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, con su polla aún profundamente enterrada. Jadeaba, mientras que los escalofríos mecían su cuerpo. Después, simplemente se desmayó.


	7. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Serena abrió los ojos y parpadeó, para ajustarse a la oscuridad. Sentía el cuerpo calentito, y dejó salir un bostezo.

Estaba fundida contra el pecho de Darien, sus manos alrededor de ella.

Un hombre desnudo la apretaba por detrás, y miró por encima del hombro, intentando ver si era Endimión o Mamoru.

Por lo que podía ver, era Endimión. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Mamoru?

—Estás despierta —murmuró Darien.

Agachó la cabeza, tímida, sonrojada, contenta de que él no pudiera verla bien en la oscuridad.

Sus brazos la estrecharon y él le metió la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió contra su pecho. Estaba muy bien. Nunca se había sentido tan

bien en toda su vida. Se acurrucó mejor entre sus brazos, amando la

sensación de seguridad que tenía, estando allí. Levantó el rostro, acercando los labios a su oreja.

—¿Dónde está Mamoru?

Darien se tensó ligeramente, pero continuó acariciándole la espalda.

—Se fue a su dormitorio —dijo quietamente.

—¿Por qué?

Darien miró fijamente el techo.

—No duerme bien. Tiene pesadillas. No quiere que lo escuchemos.

Serena se sintió preocupada. Había visto el tormento en los ojos de Mamoru, pero ¿qué podía ser tan malo como para aterrarlo hasta en los sueños?

—Mamoru volvió de Irak hace poco más de un año. Pertenecía a las Fuerzas Especiales, fue capturado detrás de las líneas enemigas. Estuvo preso durante varias semanas, antes de que nuestros hombres lo rescataran. No ha sido el mismo desde entonces.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con horror, con miedo de saber todo lo que

había soportado.

Darien suspiró.

—Desearía saberlo. No quiere hablar sobre ello.

—¿Van a callarse, para que pueda dormir? —exigió Endimión, la voz era amortiguada por la almohada.

Ella se rió y le dio un codazo.

Parecía tan natural estar en la cama con esos dos hombres, confortable, fácil, sin apremios.

Endimión se volvió y deslizó el brazo por encima de su cuerpo.

—Estoy contento de que no te hemos matado.

Ella sonrió.

—Pero que modo de morir.

—Ven a acurrucarte en mis brazos. Darien te tuvo toda la noche—se

quejó Endimión.

Soltó la risa, pero lo abrazó y recostó la cabeza en su tórax.

—Ahora cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir —le pidió él.

Cerró los ojos, maravillada por la dicha que sentía.

Cuando Serena volvió a despertarse, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, casi cegándole, mientras abría los ojos. Estaba sola en la cama, cosa que la decepcionó.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj le dijo por qué estaba sola. Eran casi las nueve.

Se flexionó, estirando el cuerpo. Se sentía dolorida, pero increíblemente bien. Sacó las piernas fuera de la cama, gimiendo cuando los músculos protestaron.

Empezó a coger una toalla para cubrirse y entonces se rió del absurdo de la idea. Por el contrario, caminó desnuda hasta el baño. La idea de un largo baño caliente sonaba como el cielo.

Abrió el agua y pronto, el vapor llenó el baño. Cuando había bastante

agua en la bañera, entró. Suspiró cuando la envolvió el agua caliente.

Se recostó en la tina y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el agua la

envolviera. Las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron su mente. Su cuerpo hormigueó, sus muslos se estremecieron, los pezones se endurecieron en respuesta.

Había sido la mayor experiencia de su vida. Si no permanecía con los

hermanos, ¿qué más podría esperar del sexo? No creía poder encontrar a alguien que la satisficiera como ellos.

Y estaba el hecho de que no tenía ningún deseo de irse. Estaba cansada de huir, cansada de vivir con miedo, ¿pero podía creer que allí estaba segura?

¿Y si ella atrajera a Seiya a su puerta?

Su conversación con Endimión del día anterior, le rondó por la cabeza. La verdad era, que podía enamorarse de ellos. Quizá aún no lo estuviera. Pero lo estaba haciendo, como Endimión lo dijo.

Suspiró. Debería estar feliz. Pero en cambio, estaba llena de pavor.

Agitó la cabeza, no deseaba analizar la sucia realidad. Tomó el jabón, se frotó el cuerpo y se enjuagó deprisa. Cuando estuvo lista, salió del agua y se envolvió en la toalla.

Salió en busca de sus ropas, sin saber en dónde las habían dejado Endimión y Mamoru, cuando volvieron de la excursión de compras del día anterior. Su estómago se estremeció. ¿Había sido el día anterior cuando había visto a Seiya en la ciudad?

El sudor perló su frente, cuando comprendió que él estaba muy cerca.

Se acurrucó en la cama, presa de un ataque de pánico.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué está mal?

Vio a Endimión en la puerta, mirándola preocupado.

Se acercó y se arrodilló delante de ella, le tomó suavemente las manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Qué te pasa, muñeca?

—Seiya está aquí —lloró—. Él me encontrará.

Tomó su barbilla y la forzó a enfrentarlo.

—Vístete y reúnete con nosotros en la sala. Te contaremos lo que hemos planeado hacer.

Ella lo miró fijamente, atreviéndose a esperar que pudieran mantenerla a salvo y evitar así ser la causa de sus muertes.

Él se incorporó y la besó en la frente.

—Tus ropas están en el primer cajón —salió, dejándola vestirse.

Revolvió en el cajón y sacó una camisa y unos pantalones tejanos. Para su sorpresa encontró un paquete con bragas de algodón y dos sostenes de su talla. Mamoru debía haberlos escogido antes de las botas.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala. Se detuvo en la puerta,

disfrutando de la vista de los tres hombres. Mamoru echado en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano; Endimión con el ordenador, moviendo el ratón; Darien cerca del fuego, con aspecto impaciente.

Darien levantó los ojos y la miró, sus ojos eran ardientes como las llamas.

Sintió que la abandonaba su confianza. Tuvo el loco deseo de huir al

dormitorio, donde estaría segura. En cambio, dio un paso en frente, cruzando los brazos protectoramente sobre el pecho.

La expresión de Darien no se alteró. Mamoru alzó los ojos del sofá y se concentró en la cerveza.

Endimión se levantó, cruzó la sala y la tomó de la mano.

—Ven. Tenemos mucho que hablar —dijo, mientras la empujaba dentro de la sala.

Se sentó en el sofá, a pulgadas de Mamoru. Se sentía en un punto sin

retorno. Querían que se quedara, y ella tenía que decidir si escuchaba su corazón o hacía todo para mantenerlos a salvo.

El peso de la decisión pesaba sobre sus hombros.

—Es hora de hablar —dijo Maoru. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y

apoyó el tacón de la bota en la chimenea de detrás de él.

Analizó a Endimión y a Mamoru, midiendo sus reacciones. Endimión la miraba, atento. Maoru no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Estuvimos hablando con Carl Davis, un amigo nuestro que es abogado en Denver. Puede preparar los documentos necesarios para tu divorcio — continuó Darien.

Su corazón se aceleró, batía dolorosamente en el pecho. Abrió la boca

para hablar, pero se le había secado.

Para su sorpresa, Mamoru se giró y la agarró por la mano; su gesto la

confortaba. Se concentró en él, intentando descubrir sus pensamientos. ¿Aún pensaba qué no quería librarse de su esposo? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

Él la miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Era testarudo.

Pues ella también. Lo enfrentó desafiante, provocándole decir sus dudas.

Una sonrisa reluctante movió sus labios.

—Bien, Serena —dijo perezosamente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Un esposo abusivo o una oportunidad con tres hombres qué harán cualquier cosa para cuidarte?

—No es tan simple —dijo furiosa.

Mamoru puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí. Lo es.

Se levantó, abrazándose por la cintura.

—A mí… a mí me importas mucho. Todos vosotros —señalando a los

tres—. ¿No lo ven? No podría soportar si algo les sucediera a cualquiera de vosotros, por mi culpa.

—Cariño, escúchame —le pidió Darien, girándola hacia él—. Si no crees en nada más, cree esto. No permitiremos que ese bastardo te tenga.

—No me preocupo por mí —quería gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué no lo entendían?

—Dijimos que cuidaríamos de ti —dijo Mamoru calmamente—. Si algo nos sucediera, no podríamos cuidarte. Por lo tanto, por prometerte que vamos a protegerte, puedes estar segura de que ningún bastardo va a tocarnos.

—Tienes un don con las palabras —dijo Endimión.

La absoluta convicción de la voz de Mamoru la hizo dudar.

—La pregunta es ¿tienes este tipo de fe en nosotros? —dijo Mamoru,

levantando la ceja al indagarla.

Había dado la vuelta a la situación, en su contra. Si persistía con las

protestas, demostraría su falta de confianza en ellos. ¡Maldito sea! ¿Qué se suponía que tenía qué hacer?

Darien la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a su pecho.

—Contesta a una pregunta. Si no fuera por Seiya. Si no fuera que

estuvieras casada. ¿Te quedarías?

Asintió, incluso antes de pensar en la respuesta.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Darien, la satisfacción brillaba en sus

ojos—. Diremos a Carl que siga con el divorcio y pensaremos en un plan para impedir que ese bastardo se acerque a ti.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la silenció con un dedo.

—Confía en nosotros, cariño.

Ella suspiró. El problema era que confiaba. Era una locura. Les conocía desde hace unos días, y aún así confiaba en ellos, más que en cualquier otra persona.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Darien bajó la cabeza y la besó hambrientamente. Empujo la mano en su pelo, acariciando su nuca, mientras su lengua hurgaba en la boca de ella.

Cuando se apartó, ella estaba jadeando.

—Bien, debo decirlo, esto es una sorpresa —declaró una voz femenina.

Serena giró y vio a una pelirroja alta, con sombrero de vaquero y una

placa.

Darien juró.

—Maldita seas, Haruka, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta?


	8. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Mamoru agarró a Serena por la muñeca y la empujó detrás de él. Su rostro se oscureció con ira y Darien avanzó, esforzándose para salvar una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Sabía que a Mamoru no le gustaba Haruka, y si ella amenazaba a Serena, temía lo que su hermano pudiera hacer.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué es lo quieres? —exigió Darien.

Haruka levantó la ceja, sorprendida por su rabia.

—La pregunta es ¿qué está ella haciendo aquí? —preguntó Haruka

señalando a Serena con la cabeza—. A menos que esté equivocada, tiene una misteriosa semejanza con la mujer desaparecida, del informe que está en mi escritorio.

Maldición, Maldición, Maldición. ¿Por qué tuvo qué aparecer Haruka

justamente ahora?

—Su esposo declaró que fue secuestrada —continuó Haruka—. ¿Qué tiene que decir la señora sobre eso?

—No fui secuestrada —dijo Serena.

Mamoru la mantuvo detrás de él y miró duramente a Haruka.

—Como puedes ver, está perfectamente —dijo Mamoru, frío—. Estoy seguro de que sus servicios son necesarios en otro lugar. No aquí.

Haruka titubeó.

—Nunca te gusté —agitó la cabeza—. Pero no es ésta la cuestión. La

cuestión es que tengo a un esposo preocupado, buscando a su esposa perdida. Ahora si está aquí por propia elección, no es mí problema, pero necesito que venga hasta la comisaría, para dar una declaración. Lejos de cualquier influencia impropia —completó, mirando intencionalmente los tres hermanos.

—Sobre mi cadáver —murmuró Darien.

—No va a ninguna parte, cerca a este bastardo —dijo Endimión.

Haruka suspiró y llevó la mano a la cadera, cerca de la pistola.

—Veo que no van a facilitarme esto.

—Iré —dijo Serena, moviéndose para quedar en frente de Mamoru.

Darien sintió un aprieto en el corazón y el miedo invadió sus ojos.

—No, cariño. No irás.

Lo miró preocupada.

—No os causaré problemas. Iré.

—Maldita sea —dijo Mamoru—. Haruka te puede tomar aquí la maldita

declaración.

—Mira, no sé que demonios está pasando aquí, pero necesito la versión de la Sra. Gays. Sin la presencia de tres trogloditas mirando sobre mi hombro. Necesito que venga conmigo. No me fuerces a usar la fuerza, Darien. Sabes que no quiero hacer esto.

—Que demonios es tú problema, Haruka —exclamó Endimión, sorprendiendo a Darien por la ira de su voz.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo —declaró—. Me mentiste cuando pregunté si la habían visto. Tengo a un hombre muy importante, atosigando a todos en la ciudad, buscando a su esposa perdida. Su nueva esposa, podría añadir. Ahora la encuentro aquí. Me parece muy asustada, así que quiero hablar con ella a solas, porque necesito oír de su propia boca que está pasando.

—No tiene miedo de nosotros —precisó Mamoru.

—Bien. Entonces, puede venir conmigo y explicármelo.

A Serena se lo cortó la respiración, intentando no dejarse llevada por el pánico. No podía dejar que los hermanos tuvieran problemas, solo por estar protegiéndola. Ya era la hora de actuar por sí misma. Darien dijo que su amigo podía manejar su divorcio. Tendría que ir con Haruka y explicarle algo de todo esto. En caso contrario, se liberaría todo un infierno.

Se movió en dirección de la mujer, determinada a no dejarse intimidada.

Mamoru agarró su brazo e intentó traerla de vuelta. Se volvió a él, intentado alejar el miedo de los ojos.

—Tengo que hacer esto —dijo.

—Iremos contigo —afirmó Mamoru.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no pueden. Es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

La incertidumbre brilló en los ojos de Mamoru, y por un momento, creyó ver miedo. Entonces, su expresión se endureció en una máscara impenetrable.

—Volveré —dijo suavemente.

—No me gusta eso —protestó Endimión.

—Su esposo no puede acercarse a ella —murmuró Darien—. ¿Me oíste, Haruka? Conseguirás tú maldita declaración, pero mantén al bastardo alejado de ella. Estoy encargándote de su seguridad.

Serena se sorprendió por la dureza de su voz. Haruka asintió, después

señaló la puerta.

—Después de usted, señora.

Serena volvió a mirar los tres hermanos, con una súbita ola de

incertidumbre. No quería dejar la seguridad que había encontrado aquí.

Antes de que pudiera seguir a Hruka, Darien dio un paso y la abrazó

contra él. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento, como

infundiéndole fuerzas.

Haruka se puso el abrigo y Serena se giró para marcharse. Saliendo, tembló de frío. Se olvidó el abrigo.

Caminó hasta el jeep Cherokee, sus botas pisaban la nieve. Haruka le

señaló la silla del pasajero y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el volante.

Serena se deslizó en el cálido interior, contenta de que Haruka dejó

encendido el motor. Miró por la ventana, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, según aumentaba la distancia de la cabaña.

—¡No podemos dejarla ir! —dijo Endimión.

Mamoru permanecía donde lo dejó Serena, con los ojos en la puerta.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo, preguntándose que demonios han

hecho.

—No confío en aquel bastardo. Voto que bajemos la montaña y nos

quedemos vigilando las cosas. Si Serena nos necesita, iremos. Será mejor que quedarnos sentados aquí.

Endimión asintió.

Darien miró a Mamoru, que aún no se movía.

—¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Se fue —dijo con voz cansada—. ¿Cómo sabremos que quiere volver?

Aunque la declaración de Mamoru enojó a Darien, supo que expresaba sus miedos.

—Se fue para protegernos —dijo Endimión—. Y es nuestro deber protegerla.

—Vamos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Darien. No tenía ningún

deseo de arbitrar una pelea entre sus hermanos menores.

Serena y Haruka viajaron en silencio hasta la ciudad. Haruka paró delante de un edificio de madera, pequeño, que alojaba la oficina del sheriff. Serena se tensó. Su corazón se disparó. El BMW de Seiya estaba aparcado a pocos metros.

—No me dijiste que él estaría aquí —protestó, mirando a Haruka con ojos furiosos.

Haruka se encogió los hombros.

—Es tu esposo. ¿En qué otro lugar estaría? Está enfermo de preocupación por su culpa.

—No sabes nada sobre mi esposo —escupió Serena.

Haruka le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—Mire, dice que fue secuestrada. Si no lo fue, bien. Solo entre, firme la declaración y puede seguir su camino.

Serena abrió la puerta con las manos temblando, anduvo hasta la entrada y esperó a Haruka.

Cuando entró, secó las manos en los vaqueros. Encontraría suficiente

valor. Lo haría. Podía hacer eso. Seiya no podía hacerle daño delante de testigos, y no iría con él, pasara lo qué pasara. Era su oportunidad de libertarse de él.

—Querida. ¡Estás aquí!

Serena se estremeció cuando la voz de Seiya produjo eco por de la sala, y se encontró rápidamente en sus brazos. Se alejó deprisa y puso la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Seiya se giró hacia Haruka.

—Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi esposa. Si no le importa, nos vamos. Quiero estar seguro de que no está herida.

Serena jadeó.

—No voy a ninguna parte contigo.

Seiya dio la espalda a Haruka, y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—Estoy seguro que pasaste por toda una prueba, mí amor. Te voy a

llevar lejos de toda esta mierda.

Serena se alejó, mirando a Haruka, pidiendo su ayuda.

Haruka interfirió:

—Sr. Bardwell, su esposa alega que no fue secuestrada. Está aquí por

propia voluntad, y, aparentemente, no tiene ningún deseo de irse.

Seiya se volvió, pero Serena pudo ver qué enseñaba su más encantadora sonrisa.

—Aprecio su preocupación por mi esposa, pero éste es un asunto

personal, y es mejor resolverlo entre nosotros. Quizá podríamos estar a solas durante algunos minutos.

—No —exclamó Serena.

—Me temo que esto es imposible, Sr. Bardwell, a menos que su esposa estuviera de acuerdo.

Miró a Serena en busca de confirmación. Serena negó vehementemente.

—Dijiste que todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmar una declaración. No me iré con él.

Seiya la alcanzó y agarró su brazo, haciéndole daño. Sus dedos se

clavaron en el brazo y ella jadeó de dolor.

—Tengo un vuelo listo para Denver. Estaremos de camino en cuanto

firmes esto.

Ella miró fijamente a Haruka y le pidió:

—¿Puede dejarnos a solas durante un momento? Dos minutos. Si no

estoy fuera en dos minutos, ven a ayudarme.

Haruka levantó la ceja con sorpresa, pero asintió:

—Estaré fuera —lanzó una dura mirada a Seiya—. No intente nada

estúpido, Sr. Bardwell.

En cuanto Haruka salió por la puerta, Serena liberó su brazo y se alejó de Seiya.

—¡Quédate lejos de mí! —gritó ella—. ¡Nunca volveré contigo!

—Quizá no recuerdas qué pasa cuando me desafías —dijo él, y su voz

tenía una clara advertencia.

Levantó la barbilla, dispuesta a no mostrar el terrible miedo que sentía.

Al contrario, ella apostó todo por una carta:

—Sé lo que hiciste el día de nuestra boda —dijo—. Te vi matar a aquel

hombre.

Seiya apretó los labios en una línea fina.

—No me amenaces, Serena. Haré que te arrepientes del día en que

naciste.

—¡Tú no me amenaces! —contraatacó ella—. Voy a pedir el divorcio y

me lo vas a dar, o juro por Dios, iré a los periódicos, a la policía, al FBI o a quien tenga que ir y voy a contar al mundo que bastardo eres.

Los ojos de Seiya llamearon por la sorpresa.

—Pequeña y chantajeante puta.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Voy a salir de aquí, y nunca voy a volver contigo. Si te vulves a acercar a mí, si osas decir mi nombre, voy a hacer que pudras en la prisión.

La sorpresa creció en los ojos de Seiya. Él iba a herirla. Podía leer eso en su expresión. Bien, eso estaba bien. Porque se aseguraría de que no volvería a hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Haruka.

—¿Esta todo bien? —preguntó, mirando a Serena.

—Me voy —dijo Seiya, con la voz llena de ira—. Aparentemente cometí un error.

Pasó por al lado de Haruka y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Serena escuchó un zumbido y sintió que iba a desmayarse.

—Aquí —dijo Haruka, empujando una silla—. Quizá debería sentarse.

Serena se sentó en la silla, y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Lo hizo. Se enfrentó a Seiya, y le resistió. Ahora todo lo que quería era volver con Darien, Endimión y Mamoru.

—¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Haruka gesticuló hacia el escritorio.

—Allí lo tienes.

Serena se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, y se dio cuenta de qué no sabía el número del teléfono de la cabaña. Con las mejillas ardiendo, miró a Haruka.

—¿Sabe el número del teléfono de Darien?

Haruka se lo dijo, con una familiaridad que molestó a Serena. Marcó el

número y esperó ansiosa mientras llamaba. Después de diez toques, colgó suavemente, y su corazón se apretaba con preocupación.

—Puede llamarle al móvil —dijo Haruka secamente.

El calor volvió a invadir el rostro de Haruka, pero cogió el telefono y miró con esperanza a Haruka. Después de marcar el número, esperó.

Los hermanos llegaban a la ciudad, cuando se escuchó el móvil de

Darien. Él respondió y murmuró un _**hola**_.

—¿Darien?

Oyó la suave voz de .

—¿Cariño, estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Puedes... ¿puedes venir a recogerme?

—¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la oficina del sheriff —contestó.

—Llegaremos allí en cinco minutos —prometió él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo, con voz más fuerte que antes.

—Espera solo un minuto, cariño. Estamos llegando.

Colgó y tiró el móvil. Tenía docenas de preguntas que hacerle, pero su

prioridad era llegar a ella lo más rápido posible.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Endimión.

—Quiere que la busquemos en la oficina del sheriff —contestó Darien.

Echó un vistazo a Mamoru por el espejo retrovisor, y vio alivio en el rostro de su hermano.

Llegaron a la ciudad y se acercaron a la oficina del sheriff. Darien frunció el ceño, cuando vio un BMW pasar por delante del Land Rover.

—Hijo de puta —juró Endimión—. Es su esposo.

Darien pisó el freno, abriendo la puerta del coche antes de que se parara completamente. ¿Se la llevó el bastardo? ¿Haruka lo dejó salir con ella?

Los hermanos salieron corriendo hacia la oficina del sheriff.

Darien llegó primero a la puerta y la abrió, buscando a Serena en el

interior. La tensión lo abandonó cuando la vio sentada, detrás del escritorio.

Ella levantó los ojos, y con un grito, se lanzó en sus brazos.

Él la abrazó.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —él dijo en un murmullo.

Ella lo agarró con más fuerza, su rostro estaba enterrado en su cuello.

—Lo hice —susurró—. Dije que quería el divorcio.

Darien acarició su pelo y besó su sien, y la satisfacción recorría sus venas.

Con desgana, la sentó. Igual de rápido, Endimión la tomó en los brazos, abrazándola tan fuerte como Darien. La besó ligeramente, su alivio era evidente.

Del otro lado de la sala, Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, al entender. Darien sabía que la compresión la dolía.

—No era yo —dijo despacio—. Nunca fui yo... eran ellos.

Darien no fingió no haberlo comprendido. Pasó la mano por el pelo y se acercó a Haruka.

—Cometí un error —admitió honestamente—. Eres una buena mujer,

Haruka.

—Aparentemente, no lo suficiente —dijo afligida.

Darien suspiró. No quería una escena, especialmente delante de Serena.

Una vez se sintió atraído por Haruka, hasta pensó que sus hermanos podían sentir lo mismo, pero no lo hicieron. Endimión reaccionó con indiferencia y a Mamoru no le gustó. Sabía que nunca iba a funcionar entre ellos, pero seguía pasando tiempo con ella. Fue una buena compañía y alguien con quien tomar una cerveza. Pero no estaba destinada a ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Este lugar estaba reservado a Serena.

Vio el dolor en los ojos de Haruka y anheló no haber sido él el culpable.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Mamoru, hablando por primera vez—. Va a nevar.

—Necesito que ella firme la declaración —dijo Haruka—. Después, se

podrán ir —buscó en su mesa y encontró un papel y un bolígrafo. Serena los agarró y miró el papel en blanco.

—¿Qué debo escribir? —preguntó suavemente.

—Cualquier cosa que quiera —contestó Haruka—. No quiero estar casada. O estoy jodiendo las mentes de cuatro hombres —encogió los hombros—. Solo hazlo rápido. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Ya es suficiente, Haruka —dijo Darien y su voz era más dura de que

pretendió.

Serena garabateó tres líneas, firmó y puso el papel sobre la mesa, y se volvió. Caminó hacia la puerta, en donde Endmión y Mamoru la esperaban. Estaba lista para irse.

—Déjame traer tu abrigo —le pidió Mamoru—. Olvidaste traerlo.

Salió de la oficina y volvió treinta segundos más tarde con el abrigo, la

ayudó a vestirse y pasó protectoramente el brazo alrededor de ella.

—La llevó al jeep.

Darien asintió y miró como Endmión los seguía. Se volvió hacia Haruka, con los labios apretados.

—Entiendo qué estás disgustada, pero no es una razón para ser una

bruja con Serena.

Haruka se enrojeció por la reprimenda.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste de qué tenían qué aceptarme? —preguntó

ella.

—Porque ellos no lo quisieron.

—Entonces nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Darien agitó la cabeza.

—No.

Sus dedos se cerraron.

—¿Entonces no hay nada más a decir, verdad? Que tengas una buena vida al lado de tú pequeña y débil muñeca.

Darien estrechó los ojos ante el insulto, pero se negó a discutir. Serena lo esperaba para volver a casa. Y eso era todo lo que importaba. Se giró y se fue.

NOTA DE ADAPTARO: CREO Q HARUKA ES UNA BRUJA RECENTIDA …. JEJEJJEJE Q OPINAN?


	9. Chapter

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Maya Banks**

**(Serie ****La Mujer De Los Colter****) ****y el nombre de la novela es****La Mujer De Los Colter****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco es mía si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi. Solo voy a adaptarla a los personajes de Sailor Moon; ya que esta novela me fascino y calentó (jejejej) muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Quiero que tengan en cuentan es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben; no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, y sumen el hecho de que todas las historias que encuentren en este espacio de FF va a consistir en MENAGE! NO QUIERO RECLAMOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS….. A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO Y SIGUE CON LA LECTURA IMPLICA QUE ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DEL PRESENTE…... Repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN (si fuera así habría más capítulos de Sailor Moon)**

**Esta Historia va dedicada a la Suma Pontífice de la Gran Polla Ángelesoscuros 13 (malaya tu m inspiras)**

**Me gustaría q m dejaran Review…o m agregaran a follow no se alguito… es mi primer historia y un poquito de ánimo m vendría bien.. **

**La historia consta de Cap: 34**

**CAPITULO 9**

Serena se deslizó en el asiento de detrás, junto a Mamoru, mientras que Endimión se sentó delante. A pesar del calor del abrigo, temblaba. Principalmente, por los acontecimientos de la última hora.

A su lado, Mamoru se sacó el abrigo, quedando en una camisa que

moldeaba perfectamente sus músculos.

Ella no quería nada más que esconderse en aquel pecho, pero dudó. Aún no estaba segura de que relación tenía con Mamoru. Parecía desconfiar de ella.

Así que miró por la ventana y esperó la llegada de Darien.

Tendría que ser idiota para no percibir las chispas entre Darien y Haruka, y eso a molestó. Mucho. ¿Fueron amantes? Había más que vago interés ardiendo en aquellos ojos. Entonces recordó su comentario sobre Mamoru y Endmión, de que Darien quería Haruka, pero ellos no.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada y exhausta mentalmente, y no le gustaban los ardientes celos que sentía.

Apenas se dio cuenta que se abría la puerta y que entró Darien. Él la

miró, pero ella no encontró su mirada, no estaba segura de querer ver lo que había en ella. Se sentía demasiado insegura para intentar comprender lo que había entre Darien y Haruka.

Salieron del aparcamiento y comenzaron el viaje. Alejándose de Seiya.

Empezó a temblar, cuando la realidad de lo que hizo la golpeó. Se

enfrentó al bastardo y ganó. Ahora quizá iba a desaparecer aquel terrible miedo.

Una mano caliente la alcanzó y masajeó su cuello. Levantó los ojos y vio a Mamoru, que la observaba fijamente. Buscó en su rostro alguna señal de lo que estaba pensando, pero no encontró ninguna pista.

—Ven aquí —dijo él.

Voló en sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su tórax. Brazos fuertes la

envolvieron y una mano flotó su espalda.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —susurró él.

Lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, mientras que el alivio se derramaba en

su interior. Tantas semanas de miedo constante, habían dejado su huella. Ahora estaba libre.

Se enterró más hondo entre los brazos de Mamoru, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

La siguiente cosa que recordaba, fue que el coche paró y que el frío aire rozaba su rostro, mientras que se abría la puerta. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Todo lo que sabía era que no tenía ganas de moverse de los brazos de Mamoru. Con reticencia, levantó la cabeza. Llegaron a la cabaña.

Se deslizó, cuando Darien abrió la puerta y bajó del jeep. Se metió más en el abrigo y se apresuró hacía la puerta, ansiosa para estar dentro, donde había calor.

—Tengo hambre —anunció ella, dándose cuenta que no había comido

nada desde el día anterior.

—Ve a calentarte cerca del fuego, prepararé el almuerzo —dijo Endimión, empujándola en dirección a la sala.

Darien y Mamoru la siguieron. Darien fue añadir más leña en las agonizantes llamas.

—¿Entonces, qué pasó allí? —preguntó Mamoru.

Darien se paró y se volvió hacia Serena, queriendo oír la respuesta.

—Seiya estaba allí cuando llegamos a la oficina —comenzó Serena.

Darien juró.

—Haruka debía saber que estaba allí, desde el principio.

—Intentó salir inmediatamente, pero rechacé acompañarlo. Pensé que no me podía me forzar, qué Haruka no lo dejaría. Entonces pedí a Haruka que nos dejara a solas durante unos algunos minutos.

—¿Hiciste qué? —preguntó Mamoru, y su expresión se oscureció.

—Era la única manera —dijo—. Le dije que sabía lo que hizo en el día de nuestra boda, que le vi matar a aquel hombre, le dije que quería el divorcio y él tenía que dármelo, si no, le diría al mundo entero lo que hizo.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Mamoru.

—Sí, mierda —asintió Darien, masajeando su nuca.

Ella les miró sorprendida.

—Pensaba que queríais que me divorciara.

—Y lo queremos, cariño. —dijo Darien, abrazándola—. Pero te queremos segura, y acabas de decir que el bastardo sabe que lo puedes sacar de tu vida.

—Era solo para convencerle de que me diera el divorcio —dijo ella

defensivamente. Darien le acarició los hombros, con ternura.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Conseguiré tu divorcio, pero lo más

importante, es que nunca más volverás a ver la cara del bastardo.

Endimión les llamó de la entrada.

—He preparado unos bocadillos, vengan a comer.

Serena se giró y caminó hacia la cocina. ¿Se equivocó al amenazar a

Seiya? La preocupación volvió a su mente.

Se sentó y Endimión le empujó un plato delante. Los hermanos tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó, incapaz de detener la pregunta por más tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Darien.

Ella hesitó, sintiéndose insegura con la entera situación.

—Con relación a mí... a nosotros.

—Vamos para Denver para ver a Carl y pedirle para que procese tu

divorcio lo más rápido posible. Entonces iniciaremos nuestras vidas. Juntos.

Miró el plato y jugó con el bocadillo. Mil preguntas llenaban su mente y

no sabía por cual empezar.

—¿Quieres cabalgar después del almuerzo? —la interrumpió Mamoru.

Ella lo miró aliviada. Aire fresco y una pausa, sonaban muy bien.

Asintió, después se dio cuenta.

—¿Quiere decir montar un caballo? Llevo mucho tiempo sin montar.

Mamoru encogió los hombros.

—Me aseguraré de que tengas una buena montura.

—No vayan demasiado lejos —los advirtió Darien—. Habrá una

tormenta.

—No necesito una niñera —contestó Mamoru, enfadado.

Serena empujó el plato, ya no tenía hambre. Quizá ayudara alejarse un tiempo. Quería relajarse por una vez, sin preocuparse de mirar por encima del hombro. Mamoru se levantó.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió y se levantó.

—Déjame ponerme algo más caliente.

—Estaré en el granero. Me encuentras allí cuando estás lista.

—Son muy similares, lo sabes.

Darien miró Endimión, después de observar a Serena dejando el cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mamoru y Serena —contestó—. Conocen el dolor. Lo puedes ver en sus ojos.

Serena apretó los labios. No le gustaba pensar que cualquiera de ellos conociera el dolor, pero sabía que Endimión tenía razón. Serena y su hermano menor luchaban contra sus demonios. Esperaba que ganaran.

—¿Qué supones que pasó allí? —murmuró Darien.

Endimión sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de pena.

—Me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría que habláramos sobre ello. Quizá entonces saldría el veneno que tiene dentro. De todos modos, nunca deseé que se uniera al maldito ejército.

Darien asintió en acuerdo. Pero Mamoru era testarudo, y una vez que había tomado la decisión, nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Se fue como un joven engreído y arrogante y regresó pensativo, un alma atormentada.

—Quizá ella es lo que necesita —murmuró Endimión—. Quizá ella es lo que todos necesitamos.

—Y quizá nos necesita igual de fuerte —agregó Darien.

Serena pasó por la nieve, tiritando mientras que la rozó un frío viento.

Caminó por el pequeño declive que llevaba al granero. Delante, la tierra comenzaba a bajar, testimonio a las montañas que había cerca. En el horizonte, cumbres cubiertas de nieve se elevaban hacia el cielo. El mundo era blanco a su alrededor.

Su respiración creaba nubes de humo, mientras daba los últimos pasos hasta la puerta del granero. Entró, disfrutando del calor que la saludaba.

Había ocho caballerizas, de cada lado del granero. Detrás, había una amplia zona abierta, donde había muchas pilas de heno. Mamoru salió de una caballeriza, trayendo un caballo por las riendas.

Miró en su dirección.

—He ensillado el tuyo, coge las riendas mientras ensillo al mío y salimos.

Serena se adelantó y tomó las riendas de Mamoru.

Mamoru le señaló.

—Lleva el caballo hasta allí y espérame.

Serena se movió y el caballo la siguió obediente. Mientras esperaba a

Mamoru, acarició el cuello de la yegua. Era una belleza. Ojos gentiles. La cabeza se le mecía apreciativa, mientras Serena le acariciaba las crines. Unos segundos más tarde, vino Mamoru con su montura.

—¿Estás lista?

Serena asintió. Mientras Mamoru caminaba por delante de ella, miró apreciativamente su cuerpo. Maldita sea, el hombre llenaba un par de vaqueros como ninguno. Parecía extremadamente masculino con su abrigo forrado, Stetson y botas. Y su trasero. ¿Qué podía decir sobre un hombre qué tenía un culo qué imploraba ser tocado, acariciado y apretado?

Apretó las piernas y caminó. Estaba llena de hormonas. ¿Pero quién podría culparla después de la noche anterior? Sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando recordó todo lo que hicieron. No podía esperar a volver a hacerlo.

—¿Necesitas de ayuda para montar? —preguntó Mamoru, cerca de su oreja.

Saltó y miró alrededor. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que salieron. Es difícil darse cuenta del frío, cuando tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Suspiró y miró su yegua. Ella era menuda y había mucho hasta la montura. Echó un vistazo a Mamoru. Él le sonrió ampliamente y en un rápido movimiento, envolvió sus grandes manos alrededor de su cintura y la alzó fácilmente.

—Misty es una buena montura. Me seguirá, así que no tienes que

preocuparte. Solo disfruta —dijo Mamoru.

Ella le sonrió. Su mano se demoró en la pierna, a la que apretó antes de de montar su propio caballo.

Escogieron su camino a través de la nieve, por delante de la cabaña.

Serena miró la cabaña. Estaba totalmente escondida en las montañas, como si los hermanos la hubiera tallado de la propia montaña. La nieve cubría el tejado y salía humo de la chimenea de piedra. Parecía una escena sacada de una tarjeta postal. Y ahora era su casa.

Su pecho se apretó y ella tuvo el absurdo impulso de reírse como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Casa.

La vida era una extraña cadena de ironías. Lo aprendió bastante rápido.

Solamente con la muerte de sus sueños, los encontró.

¿Pero funcionaría?

Una sombra de duda arruinó su alegría. Pensó que Seiya era la respuesta a sus sueños. Rico, aparentemente enamorado de ella, protector. El hombre de los sueños de cualquier joven. O pesadillas.

¿Volvía a hacer el mismo error? No pensó en la decisión de casarse con Seiya y se quemó.

Frunció el seño. ¿Si no hubiera existido Seiya, si no habría necesitado desesperadamente un lugar en donde esconderse, habría conocido a los hermanos y lo qué ofrecían?

Intentó encontrar la mujer que fue antes de Seiya, pero encontró que era imposible igualar la mujer que era con la que fue.

Le dolía la cabeza. Intentaba demasiado analizar sus sentimientos. Sabía lo qué pensaba que sentía por los hermanos, pero ¿y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si la atracción qué sentía por ellos era solo una medida de conservación?

¿Gratitud por el seguro refugio qué le proporcionaba?

¡Mierda!

No era justo para ellos. Querían una mujer que los podía amar a los tres, no una mujer que no podía pensar por sí misma, que era un desastre, una que tomaba malas decisiones.

—Si frunces más el rostro, tu bonita cara va a quedar arrugada para siempre —dijo Mamoru.

Ella le echó un vistazo, y un calor culpable bañaba sus mejillas. No había prestado ninguna atención, a él, a su caballo o a donde iban. Y Mamoru se dio cuenta.

—Discúlpame —dijo bajito—. Estaba pensando.

Mamoru encogió los hombros.

—Fue por eso que te invité a salir un poco. Parecía que necesitabas una pausa. Se volvió en la silla, mirando fijamente hacia delante, y el silencio bajó otra vez entre ellos.

Suspiró. Él no insistía. Le gustaba eso. Pero ninguno de los hermanos

insistía demasiado. Darien podía ser exigente. Cualquier idiota podía ver esto, pero no sobrepasaba sus límites.

—Es bonito aquí —comentó ella, enfocando su atención en Ryan.

Él asintió.

—Ningún lugar en la tierra es más hermoso que las Montañas Rocosas.

Amaba aquel lugar. Lo podía decir por como sus ojos se empañaron mientras miraba el paisaje. Algo de su desolación y tormento que llevaba como un permanente tatuaje desapareció, reemplazado por la satisfacción.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó ella.

Él volvió a encoger los hombros.

—Crecimos en un rancho. Era natural que quisiéramos uno. Y nos gusta cazar. Así que decidimos combinar esos factores y vivir de ello.

Ella pensó durante un instante. La cabaña en la que vivían era grande.

Aunque no comían en el comedor, el cuarto tenía una mesa en la que cabían fácilmente dos docenas de personas. Y había varios cuartos a los que aún no había explorado. Un pensamiento preocupante apareció en su mente.

—¿Así que cuándo llega la temporada de caza, hay muchos cazadores en la cabaña? —preguntó.

La estudió durante un momento, como si hurgara en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás preocupada sobre lo que pensarán? —preguntó, su tono era ligeramente desafiante.

—No lo sé —dijo honestamente—. Quiero decir, yo no sé como me presentarán. ¿Cómo me presentarán a otras personas?

—Como nuestra mujer —respondió él.

Sintió temblar a su estómago. Por un lado, parecía broma, la idea de que tres hombres tan sexy, la reclamaban como su mujer, pero por otra parte podía ser muy embarazoso.

—Te acostumbrarás —dijo él.

Se sintió que sus mejillas volvían a calentarse mientras se le ocurría otro pensamiento. Uno que no había considerado, pero a la vista de su muy distinta relación, no estaba segura.

Se tocó la garganta, pensando en como formular la pregunta.

Mamoru suspiró.

—Solo dilo. Cualquier cosa. No te voy a morder.

Ella lo miró, mientras que se ponía más roja con cada segundo.

—Solo me estaba preguntando... no estaba segura... —se paró—. ¿No habrá otros, verdad?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cara se endureció.

—Mataré a cualquier hombre que te tocará. La respuesta la aliviaba.

Mamoru continuó:

—Solo porque tenemos una situación distinta, una en la que nos estamos acostando con la misma mujer, no significa que vamos a compartirla con cualquier hombre. Eres nuestra. Nos perteneces, corazón y alma, y si otro hombre se atreve a mirarte, le arrancaremos la polla y se la meteremos por la garganta.

Ella no podía pararse. Se rió. Entonces se puso seria:

—Espero que no cometan un error.

Él se quitó el Stetson para mirarla mejor.

—¿Estamos cometiendo un error, Serena?

Ella se encogió bajo su franca evaluación.

—No quiero que cometan un error —susurró ella—. No quiero que todo esto sea un error.

—Quizá estás apresurando las cosas —dijo él— no hay ninguna prisa.

Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Aceptó el confort de sus palabras. Y quizá se estuviera apresurando.

Mientras se sentía bien con la situación en la que se encontraba —no, que escogió—. Las relaciones llevaban su tiempo, aunque tenía la costumbre de lanzarse en ellas. Sonó como si estuvieran dispuestos a concederle tiempo, y le era agradecida.

Quedó sorprendida al ver que volvía a estar cerca de la cabaña. No se fijó en el paseo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Fueron por detrás y pararon en el exterior del granero. Mamoru se deslizó de su caballo y la ayudó a bajar. Aterrizó a pocos centímetros de él y el calor de su cuerpo la alcanzó y la envolvió. Olía tan malditamente sexy. Justo como debería un hombre. Madera, cuero y una pizca de salvajismo.

Puso la mano en su pecho, incapaz de resistir la tentación. Su calor le quemó la mano. Mamoru gruñó.

—Vamos a llevar los caballos antes que te joda aquí mismo, en la nieve.

El deseo llenó cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron, y rayos de placer ardían entre sus piernas, ante sus explicitas palabras.

Sus manos temblaban y lo siguió en el granero. Lo miró, mientras cepillaba los caballos. Imaginó que eran sus manos por su cuerpo, en vez del caballo. El sudor cubrió sus cejas. Lo quería. Aquí. Ahora. ¿Y si podía reunir el coraje, que la paraba de tomar lo que quería?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

A Serena la abandonó todo el coraje, mientras se acercaba a Mamoru. Como si la sintiera acercándose, se volvió, después de cerrar la puerta y la estudió durante un momento.

—¿Quieres algo?

¡Qué pregunta! Ella tragó una vez, y otra vez.

—Te deseo —dijo rápidamente.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa sensual y arrogante.

—Entonces ven y cógeme —dijo, y extendió sus brazos en señal de rendición.

Temblaba nerviosa, pero caminó lentamente hacía él. Miró fijamente hacía la excitación que no ocultaban sus pantalones, excitación que se hizo más evidente con su proclamación. Sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer con él. Quería saborearlo de nuevo, como hizo anteriormente.

Alcanzó el botón de sus vaqueros, y lo oyó como comenzaba a jadear, cuando abrió la cremallera hasta el borde de la ropa interior.

—Sácatelos —susurró ella—. Quiero verte desnudo.

De alguna manera, la imagen de él sacando su verga, la excitaba de una manera salvaje. Quería que aquella imagen cobrara vida.

—Ponte de rodillas —le ordenó él.

Accedió apresuradamente, y metió la mano en su pantalón, retiró su verga. Se acercó, queriendo tocarlo. Lo rodeó con las manos y lo acercó a sus labios, estaba duro como una piedra. Sacó su lengua y delicadamente la enrolló en torno de la cabeza. Él se estremeció, gimió y empujó, buscando su boca.

Ella colocó su mano alrededor de su verga y la dirigió hacia su boca. Lo dejó deslizarse por sus labios por algunos instantes, antes de chuparlo suavemente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Soy tuyo, cómelo todo.

Enredó su mano en sus pelos mientras empujaba la verga en su boca.

Le encantaba el contraste entre la piel suave y lisa, y su dureza de hierro.

Tenía un gusto exótico, todo macho, como su olor. Deslizó la verga hasta el fondo de su garganta. Quería más. Quería hacerlo gozar. Quería hacerlo sentir tan descontroladamente, como él la hacía sentirse en sus brazos.

Los suaves sonidos de su chupada llenaban el granero. El sonido le parecía erótico y aumentó su excitación. Lo acarició todo y deslizó la lengua por toda su largura.

—Eres una seductora —susurró él, con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió. Se sentía seductora. Adoraba eso. Puso lo que conseguía de su polla en la boca y continuó acariciándolo con la lengua, luego acarició la vena espesa, hasta sus bolas. Tomó una en la boca, disfrutando sentir su cuerpo cada vez más tenso. Después, fijó su atención en la otra, chupando y acariciando con la lengua.

—Tienes que parar —gimió—. Si no, me voy a correr.

Ella se sentó sobre sus talones y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa:

—Eso es lo que deseo.

Él la cogió en sus brazos y selló su boca con un beso ardiente, y sus lenguas chocaban en medio de jadeos.

—Quítate esos malditos pantalones —exigió él.

Rápidamente, ella se quitó las botas y los vaqueros. Mamoru desgarró sus bragas, el leve material se rompió fácilmente. Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo él, fue alzada en sus brazos, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

En una dura embestida, se empujó profundamente en su humedad. Ella gritó, haciendo eco en el granero. Su vagina se convulsionó, en una invitación adicional.

Él la sostuvo con un brazo y con el otro, arrancó su abrigo. En cuanto la vio libre, rodeó su cintura con los dos brazos y empezó a empujar. Sintió la cremallera del pantalón rozando su culo, mientras se movía en ella.

Pasó los brazos en torno a su cuello y se abandonó a las sensaciones.

—Eres tan jodidamente bella... —declaró él.

Enterrado hondamente en ella, se movió hasta arrimarla en la pared del granero. Entonces comenzó a joderla con fuerza.

Besaba y chupaba su hombro, su cuello y cuando alcanzó la piel delicada cercana a la oreja, le dio una mordedura.

Lo agarró por el pelo. Ella no era apacible, pero él tampoco. Movió la cabeza de su cuello y fundió sus labios. Tenía hambre. Hambrienta de él. Y parecía que no podía conseguir bastante.

Empujaba más duro, y más duro, su espalda chocaba contra la pared, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella lo quería más adentro.

Las manos de él bajaron por la cintura y se dirigieron a su trasero, envolviendo las dos nalgas y acercándola, después alejándola. Sintió que él intentaba penetrar su apretado ano con un dedo y se puso tensa.

—Relájate —susurró él contra su oído.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió que él empujaba un dedo en su interior. Resistió, y el dolor casi la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo.

Entonces, otro dedo se juntó al primero. Su verga bombeaba su vagina, sus dedos penetraban su culo. Era más de lo que podía aguantar. Él se retiró y empujó de nuevo, mientras continuaba penetrándola con sus dedos en su culo. Ella estalló:

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No pares! —gimió.

Él la agarraba firmemente en sus brazos, mientras la penetraba con golpes largos y duros. Gracias a Dios porque ella estaba completamente exhausta. Su cuerpo se partió en millones de pedazos, cuando el orgasmo la consumió. Flashes coloridos estallaban ante sus ojos antes de cerrarlos, incapaz de aguantar las sensaciones.

—Oh, Dios, muñeca, me estoy corriendo —gritó en su oído.

Ella se abandonó en su pecho, sus brazos lo enlazaron suavemente, mientras él inundaba su coño.

Descansó el rostro en su cuello, jadeando. Los brazos de él la mantenían firme, la verga aún enterrada profundamente dentro de ella. Permanecieron así un largo tiempo, hasta que él apartó su cara de su cuello, y le dio un beso suave.

—¿Puedes mantenerte de pie? —preguntó, mientras se alejaba ligeramente, liberando su verga.

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba completamente segura de poder hacerlo. Él la deslizó cuidadosamente por su cuerpo y la mantuvo agarrada hasta tener la certeza de que conseguiría sostener su peso.

Metió su verga dentro de los pantalones y cerró la cremallera. Entonces la abrazó, acercándola contra su pecho, descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y permanecieron en silencio.

Mientras que su cuerpo se calmó, sintió el frío viento que penetraba por las paredes del granero. Se estremeció en sus brazos y él la apartó, apresurándose en recuperar sus vaqueros, que descansaban en el suelo.

Ella se los puso y volvieron a abrazarse. Dobló su cabeza y la besó. Un beso profundo, tranquilo. Más lento que el habitual, caliente como el infierno.

Suspiró contra sus labios y se apoyó en su pecho. Se sentía débil como una gatita, completamente saciada.

—Vamos a volver a casa —dijo Mamoru, con la voz profunda, contra su rostro.

Agarró sus botas y el abrigo y siguió a Mamoru hacia fuera del granero.

Entraron en la cocina, sacudiendo la nieve de los zapatos. Sacó el abrigo y las botas y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Buscaba a los otros. Quería saber donde estaban, se sentía segura junto a ellos.

Darien estaba en el ordenador y Endimión acostado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Se acercó y se acostó en el sofá con Endimión, su confianza afianzada después de lo que había ocurrido en el granero. Además, quería un abrazo afectuoso después del sexo con Mamoru.

Endimión la envolvió en sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho. Levantó las cejas cuando vio su apariencia arrugada.

—¿Tú y Mamoru, tuvisteis un buen paseo?

Enrojeció, asintió con la cabeza, y se apoyó en su hombro.

Él se rió acariciando su cara y su pelo.

Bostezó, y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Darien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando Serena se despertó, estaba sola en la cama. Parpadeando a causa del sueño, se dirigió al cuarto, para encontrarlo vacío. Bostezando, se sentó en la cama para consultar el reloj. Por lo menos no había dormido el día entero.

Fue hasta a cocina. Miró por la ventana y descubrió a Darien cortando madera. Mamoru y Endimión debían estar cuidando los caballos o realizando otras tareas.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes, y apoyó la barbilla en las manos. ¿Qué podría hacer allí? ¿Qué tipo de contribución podría dar? Sabía por las charlas de los hombres que eran guías durante la temporada de caza, pero no sabía que hacían durante el resto del año.

Suspiró. Resolvió enumerar sus cualidades y paró cuando alcanzó a cinco. No era una imbécil, pero necesitaba admitir que sola, nunca hizo muchas cosas. Pobre niña rica. Hizo una mueca de dolor, entonces agitó la cabeza negándolo. No, ya no era aquella criatura dependiente.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente, cuando aún era una adolescente.

Un primo distante cuidó su herencia hasta que cumplió los veintiún años, cuando necesitó asumirlo sola. Solo que no le llevo mucho hasta que buscó la ayuda de Seiya.

Torció los labios en una sonrisa. Fue una idiota. Gracias a Dios por haber descubierto la verdad y se preparó para protegerse antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Si se hubiera quedado con Seiya, probablemente ya estaría muerta. O peor. Completamente dominada por él.

Aquí se sentía libre. Libre de ser ella misma. Libre de su estúpido pasado. Era su oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien.

Tomar las decisiones correctas.

—No vuelvas a estropearlo todo, Serena —se dijo.

Mirando de nuevo el reloj, se levantó. Tenía tiempo de darse una ducha antes de la cena. Cuando volverían los hombres, los preguntaría que podría hacer para ayudar en la cabaña.

Entró en el baño y abrió la ducha. Se alejó, se quitó los pantalones y se acercó al lavabo para dejar su camisa, mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua.

Se miró en el espejo y estremeció a causa del horrible color de su pelo.

Cuando fueran a Denver, iría a una peluquería para arreglar aquel tinte.

Descubriendo qué el vapor empezaba a ascender en la ducha, empezó a desabotonar la camisa, cuando se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a Endimión.

Se paró un momento antes de ponerse detrás de ella, abrazó sus hombros y empezó a besar su cuello.

Ella gimió, su piel se ponía de gallina.

—¿Quieres compañía? —murmuró él.

Sonrió dando la vuelta para abrazarlo.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo para frotar mi espalda?

—Me estoy ofreciendo para hacer mucho más —dijo perversamente.

—Entonces te veré allí.

Rápidamente, se quito la camisa y pasó por delante de él, entrando en la ducha. Apenas tuvo tiempo para entrar bajo del agua caliente de la ducha, antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara un desnudo y excitado Endimión.

Sus ojos lo devoraron. El agua adornaba de cuentas de sus pelos y se deslizaba goteando por los músculos, desde su tórax hasta el abdomen. Allí, desaparecían en la mata de pelo que rodeaba su hinchada erección.

Agarró sus manos y las sujetó sobre la cabeza, mientras la empujaba contra la pared de la ducha. El agua bailaba encima de ambos, cuando se agachó para besarla.

Su cuerpo duro cubrió el de ella, rozándola con la promesa de lo que estaba por venir.

Intentó libertar una de las manos. Quería tocarlo. Pero él las mantuvo agarradas en lo alto.

Su polla rozaba su suave vientre, mientras que su boca dejaba un sendero de erótico fuego en el cuello.

Entonces, la soltó:

—Date la vuelta —ordenó.

Giró el cuerpo hasta sentir la espalda acurrucada contra el tórax. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el jabón y enjabonarla.

Comenzó por el estómago, amasando y enjabonando suavemente.

Entonces recorrió el camino hasta los pechos, los envolvió con las manos, rodando los pezones entre los dedos.

Gimió y se acercó más a su cuerpo.

Con la mano derecha, la acarició hasta la pelvis, restregando ligeramente, y la deslizó entre las piernas. Con la mano izquierda continuaba atendiendo sus pechos, mientras penetraba aún más entre sus piernas, deslizándose, embromando y abriendo sus pliegues.

Ella se retorció contra él, la tensión la invadía, estirándola hasta lo imposible. Entonces sintió deslizarse un dedo sobre su clítoris y sus piernas se estremecieron, amenazando con doblarse.

Sin preaviso, las manos la dejaron y se sintió empujada contra la pared de la ducha, mientras que el agua continuaba fluyendo alrededor de ellos.

La pared estaba fresca, el agua caliente y su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación cuando lo sintió abriendo sus piernas.

De nuevo tuvo sus manos levantadas y sujetadas mientras lo sentía apartar sus piernas con el muslo. Sintió su polla acariciando su culo, antes de pararse entre sus piernas. Con la rodilla, sostuvo su culo suficiente para ubicarse en la apertura de su coño.

Entonces la penetró hondamente, haciéndola balancearse contra la pared de azulejos. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Era tan profundo! ¡Se sentía tan bien! Cerró los ojos y apretó la mejilla contra la pared.

—Mantén las manos en alto —ordenó, soltándoselas.

Obedeció, manteniéndolas encima de la cabeza, firmemente apretadas contra la pared. Él puso las manos en sus caderas, levantándola más, sujetándola con firmeza mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez.

Estaba tan caliente. Era difícil respirar. Nunca sintió tal exquisito placer.

Su culo descansaba contra su duro abdomen y su polla la penetraba tan hondamente como era posible. Aún así, quería más. Él se retiró despacio y empujó adelante, saliéndose de nuevo y penetrándola una vez más.

Se mordía los labios para evitar gritar en deliciosa agonía. Se sentía lista para estallar, pero él deliberadamente, no se lo permitía aún, moviéndose lentamente. Podía llevarla a un clímax vertiginoso en cualquier momento, pero lo retrasaba, optando por un ritmo lento y pausado.

Una mano la agarró por la cadera, y la otra resbaló entre sus piernas.

Encontró su clítoris y empezó a rozarlo en un movimiento circular mientras la follaba por detrás.

—¡Endimión! gritó ella.

—Suave, cariño, te tengo —susurró él—. Todavía no. Todavía no. —Ella gimió cuando él se detuvo. Estaba tan cerca. Tan malditamente cerca. La mano dejó el coño y subió a los pechos. Rodeó vagamente un pezón con los dedos, rozando suavemente la punta fruncida. Sintió la caricia hasta su centro.

Se movió al otro, tomando el pecho en la mano, rozando el pezón, embromándola despiadadamente.

—Por favor, Endimión —jadeó ella—. ¡Déjame correrme!

Él se rió suavemente.

—¿Lo quieres duro, cariño?

—¡Ah Dios, sí, jódeme, por favor! —Él apretó sus pezones hasta que se pusieron erguidos y tiesos, pidiendo más. Entonces puso las ambas manos en sus caderas y se meció contra ella, hundiéndose profundo, duramente—. ¡Sí, sí! —lloraba ella. Estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos y arqueó su cabeza. Las manos resbalaron por las paredes mientras que él la jodía más duro. El agua se enfriaba, pero no le importaba.

El golpe de las caderas contra su culo, llenó el cuarto de baño, el suave ruido de carne contra carne se escuchaba más fuerte por la humedad de sus cuerpos. La tensión acumulada era casi dolorosa por su intensidad. El fuego rabiaba en la ingle y se extendía rápidamente al estómago y pechos. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se apretó más y más.

—Déjate llevar, cariño, ven conmigo —gruñó Endimión en la oreja. Empujó más duro, en medio de su propia liberación. Ella sentía el chorro caliente de semen de su verga, y explotó.

La sujetaba con un brazo, por debajo de los pechos, para que no se cayera. Estaba fijado profundamente dentro de ella, y su cuerpo se sacudió por la fuerza de su orgasmo. La cabeza se movió, deslizando por la mojada superficie de la pared del baño. Ella usó las manos para sujetarse, mientras respiraba entrecortado.

La iban a matar. Lo sentía deslizándose de su cuerpo, sentía su tibia crema goteando por sus piernas. Entonces él la levantó, la giró y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Te quiero. —Las palabras murmuradas contra su pelo, la hicieron tensarse por la sorpresa. ¿Lo escuchó bien? Movió la cabeza y lo miró en los ojos. La quemaban con deseo, pero brillaron con algo más. Amor.

La emoción le secó la garganta. Las lágrimas quemaban sus párpados y amenazaban con caerse. No sabía que decir, que responder. Pero sabía que lo dijo en serio.

—Déjame limpiarte, muñeca —dijo él gentilmente. La lavó, cubriendo tiernamente cada trocito de su cuerpo. Entonces enjabonó el pelo y lo aclaró para ella. Cuándo acabó, paró el agua y la sacó de la ducha. La envolvió en una toalla tupida y grande alrededor de ella y la abrazó, teniéndola apretadamente durante varios segundos. Ella se sentía absurdamente mareada, y vacilante. Se sentía obligaba de decirle, decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero las palabras se atascaban en la garganta. Todavía no estaba lista, no estaba completamente segura de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, y más que nada, quería hacerlo bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Serena se sentía deliciosamente dolorida y somnolienta cuando abandonó el baño con Endimión. Lo amaba. No parecía posible, aunque le dijeron que iba a ocurrir.

Se unieron a los otros en la cocina, donde Darien estaba junto a la estufa. Mamoru se sentó en la mesa, bebiendo una cerveza.

Se acercó a Darien y lo abrazó, descansando la mejilla en su espalda. Se tensó —¿sorprendido?— por un breve momento antes de volverse para abrazarla.

Le sonrió y besó su cabeza.

—Pareces feliz —dijo él.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y una ridícula sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Lo estoy.

Le elevó el rostro con los dedos y se inclinó para besarla. Los labios se movieron posesivamente sobre los suyos. Su lengua se deslizó adentro, saboreándola, reclamando su boca. Se apartó lentamente.

—Toma asiento, la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

Caminó hacia donde estaban sentados Endimión y Mamoru y ocupó la silla que había entre ellos.

Como Darien se movía por la cocina, poniendo los platos y los vasos, decidió abordar el asunto de sus tareas.

—Estaba pensando... —comenzó ella.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

—Estaba imaginado lo que podría hacer para ayudar. Quiero decir, si no voy a ser una invitada, porque, me voy a quedar.

Respiró hondo, maldiciendo su inseguridad.

—Serena —dijo Endimión, regañándola un poco—. Te queremos aquí.

Queremos que te quedes. Esta es tu casa. Supongo que te llevará un tiempo acostumbrarte con las cosas, pero no hay necesidad de evitar algún tema, tampoco hay necesidad de no abrazar tu posición aquí.

Ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber qué podría hacer para ayudarles.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer —dijo Darien encogiendo los hombros—. De momento, dividimos las tareas y responsabilidades. Nos gustaría tener ayuda.

—No sé cocinar —soltó, avergonzada por la confesión. Se sentía tan inadecuada. Su educación no la preparó para hacer mucho.

—Nadie dijo que tenías que cocinar —contestó calmamente Mamoru.

—Podría aprender —agregó ella rápidamente.

Darien dejo el plato con el filete de pollo encima de la mesa y la miró

fijamente.

—Serena, nosotros no queremos una esclava. Estás aquí como nuestra esposa. Nuestra pareja. La madre de nuestros hijos. Nos arreglamos bastante bien. Podemos cocinar muy bien. Si quieres ayudarnos, estoy seguro que encontraremos algo.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza.

—Estoy haciendo un caos, ¿verdad?

Darien se sentó y le pasó el plato a Endimión.

—Estás tensa —dijo Darien gentilmente—. Solo queremos que seas feliz. Relajada. Ahora, no tienes que hacer nada. Vamos a concentrarnos en librarte del matrimonio con ese bastardo, para que no te pueda reclamar. Lo demás se arreglará con el tiempo.

—¿Cuándo iremos a Denver? —preguntó, agradecida por el cambio de tema.

—Pasado mañana. Organicé con Mamoru que se ocupe de los caballos, mientras estemos afuera. Conduciremos, nos registraremos al hotel y veremos a Carl el día siguiente

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Tendría tiempo de ir a un salón de belleza, mientras estemos allí? — Mostró los mechones del pelo—. Me gustaría arreglarme el pelo.

—Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras —dijo Darien.

—También necesito pasar por un banco. Quiero abrir una cuenta, así puedo pedir que me mande algún dinero. No confío que Seiya no vacíe mis cuentas.

—No necesitas preocuparte por el dinero —dijo Mamoru—. Somos más que capaces de cuidarte.

—No es su dinero —dijo ella—. No estoy hablando de su dinero. Estoy protegiendo mi dinero.

—Me pareció bastante rico —comentó Mamoru.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo es. Pero si encontraría un modo de llegar a mi fideicomiso, lo vaciará por rencor.

Darien levantó las cejas.

—¿Fideicomiso?

—De mis padres —explicó ella. Se movió incómoda en la silla—. Eran ricos. Murieron cuando era una adolescente, y recibí mi herencia cuando cumplí veintiún años.

—Entiendo, ¿y cuántos años tienes ahora? —preguntó Darien.

—Veinticuatro.

—¿Y cuándo conociste a Seiya?

—A poco tiempo después de que murieron mis padres. Él... bueno, cuidó de mí.

Mamoru masculló algo inteligible. Endimión y Darien cambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me estáis mirando así? —exigió ella.

—¿Sobre cuánto dinero estamos hablando en tú fideicomiso? —preguntó Darien.

Encogió los hombros:

—No lo sé realmente.

—¿Aproximadamente? —preguntó.

—¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta millones?

—¡Jesús! —murmuró Endimión.

—¿Qué sabes realmente sobre la situación financiera de Seiya? —

preguntó Darien, bajito.

Abrió la boca, pero la respuesta no salió. Sintió un zumbido en la cabeza, y se sintió increíblemente estúpida. Sus mejillas ardían y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Sin una palabra, se levantó y abandonó la cocina.

—¡Serena!

Oyó a Endimión llamarla, pero no se paró. Quería aguantar su humillación a solas.

Se paró en la puerta el tiempo suficiente para coger el abrigo, abrió la puerta y se paró en frente del porche. El aire frío la asaltó, y se puso rápidamente el abrigo.

Caminó hasta la reja y se apoyó, mirando fijamente hacia la luna naciente sobre la nieve. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Necesitaba el frío para refrescar su rostro caliente.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Nunca había considerado que Seiya tenía un motivo oculto para escogerla. Apareció cuando murieron sus padres y actuó como su protector y confidente. La presionó para casarse con él cuando cumplió los veintiún años. Ahora sabía por qué. Pero ella no se quiso casarse inmediatamente. La única vez en la que el sentido común se mostró en todo este fiasco.

Apoyó sus codos en la reja de balcón y enterró su rostro en las manos. Él solo quería su dinero.

No la dolía saber que él no la había amado, o que se casó con ella por otras razones. Sabía que él no era capaz de amar cuando la pegó, cuando mató a sangre fría otra persona. Pero lo que más la hería, era su total ingenuidad.

Claro que quería su dinero. Ahora, todo cobraba sentido. La preocupación por protegerla, las numerosas preguntas sobre cómo estaba administrando su dinero. Todo bajo la apariencia de asegurarse de que ella estaba segura. Gracias a Dios que no se quedó el tiempo suficiente como para pasar todo a su nombre, como habían planeado.

—¡Jesús! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? —susurró. Estaba lista para darle todo. Él probablemente habría encontrado un modo de deshacerse de ella dentro de seis meses.

Oyó la puerta abrirse tras sí, y cerró los ojos.

—Serena.

Darien caminó hasta su lado. Abrió un ojo para ver sus manos en la reja al lado de las de ella.

—Soy una tonta de remate —murmuró.

Suspiró y la abrazó suavemente.

—No eres una tonta, cariño. Diría que eres una mujer maravillosa.

Agitó su cabeza negándolo.

—Soy patética. ¡Patética!

Lo agarró por las solapas del abrigo y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

Entonces se rió. Sonó chillón hasta para ella.

Los brazos fuertes de Darien la abrazaron y sujetaron contra él.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, rápidamente absorbida por la camisa del Darien.

—Quería pertenecer a alguien —susurró ella—. Quería importarle a alguien, no mi dinero o quienes fueron mis padres. He sido tan solitaria.

Darien le acarició la espalda.

—Perteneces a alguien, cariño. Y nos da igual todo tu dinero.

Por alguna razón, su declaración abrió la compuerta de las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo.

No se había dado cuenta lo verdaderamente sola que había estado o que desesperada estuvo para que alguien la amara. Desesperada. Lo rezumaba todo en una palabra. Y ahora estaba con los hermanos. Quizá no fueran del mismo calibre que Seiya, pero no sentía por ellos lo mismo que sentía por Seiya. Era mucho más. Y esto la asustaba.

La querían para siempre. Ella les quería para siempre. Pero. Siempre existía un pero. Si tan solo no hubiera tomado tantas malas decisiones.

Entonces podría ser capaz de confiar en su decisión de quedarse con Darien, Endimión y Mamoru.

Darien continuó abrazándola, acariciando su pelo. El sonido de un móvil crispó sus nervios. Darien maldijo suavemente, y lo sintió hurgar en el bolsillo. Se alejó para darle un acceso más fácil, y él saco el teléfono y respondió.

—Darien —dijo él.

Después de una larga pausa, se volvió. Serena temblaba ligeramente.

Quería volver al calor de sus brazos.

—Muy bien, no tardaré —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en los vaqueros.

—Tengo que ir a la ciudad. Haruka necesita mi ayuda.

Una punzada aguda se retorció en el pecho de Serena. Quedó sorprendida por su ferocidad.

—Regresa a la casa, donde estarás caliente —dijo. La cogió por el brazo y se llevó hacia la puerta.

En la sala, Mamoru y Endimión levantaron los ojos.

—Necesito ir a la ciudad. tiene un problema, y sus ayudantes no cogen el teléfono.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? —preguntó Endimión.

Mamoru bufó disgustado.

—No. Por lo menos, no lo creo. Parece ser que alguien se perdió. Si necesito rastreadores, os llamaré. Prefiero que os quedéis aquí y cuidéis a Serena.

Serena apretó los dientes. No necesitaba ser cuidada, maldita sea, y no quería a Darien con la mujer que se veía claramente que lo quería.

¿Celosa? Oh, sí, estaba celosa. Y esto la sacaba de quicio. No pensaba que se sentía más miserable que antes, pero se equivocaba.

—¿No hay nadie más a quien podía haber llamado? preguntó Serena.

Darien la miró extrañado por un momento.

—La hemos ayudado antes a rastrear personas desaparecidas.

Serena se mordió los labios para no decir algo más. No había nada menos atractivo que una arpía.

—Avisaré si vuelvo muy tarde.

Darien se agachó, le dio un beso rápido, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se puso el Stetson y salió.

Serena le observó salir, odiando el modo en que la hacía sentir. Miró a

Mamoru y Endimión y se estremeció. Era obvio que podían ver lo que estaba sintiendo. Últimamente, parecía atraer solo humillación.

Sus hombros cayeron, y ella caminó por el pasillo, en dirección a los dormitorios. Se paró en el medio. Una risa histérica burbujeaba de ella. ¿En qué habitación se refugiará?

Optó por el baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y humedeció su rostro con agua fría. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio a Mamoru mirándola por el espejo.

Permaneció en la entrada, apoyado en la puerta.

—¿Quieres jugar al Monopoly conmigo y con Endimión?

Le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Por lo menos, él no estaba intentando inspeccionar sus emociones.

Esperó un según y entonces volvió a la sala. Endimión tenía puesto el tablero de Monopoly en la mesa de café, y Mamoru traía tres tazas de la cocina.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Parece rico —contestó ella.

Se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Endimión y Mamoru se sentaron en el suelo, a cada lado de la mesa de café. Agarró la taza entre sus manos y sorbió el chocolate. Cualquier cosa para no pensar en donde estaba Darien y con quien.

—Odio verte tan disgustada —dijo Endimión en voz baja.

Echó un vistazo de reojo, asustada de sus propios pensamientos. Sus celosos pensamientos.

Suspiró y dejó la taza. Se frotó cansada la sien.

—Estoy siendo poco racionable.

Mamoru murmuró algo.

Se volvió a él, sintiéndolo como un aliado.

—¿Por qué no te gusta?

—Es una bruja malévola.

Serena se rió.

—Gracias. Creo que necesitaba eso. Ella no se parece a mí, esto es seguro. Mamoru gruñó.

—Está enfadada porque puso los ojos en Darien, pero él no mordió el cebo.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó ella suavemente—. Me pareció que tú y Endimión eran todo lo que había entre Darien y una relación más profunda con ella.

Endimión y Mamoru se miraron duramente.

—¿Se está acostando con ella? —quería que la pregunta sonara casual, pero en vez de esto, salió como aterrada.

Endimión juró.

—Mira, amor, no sé si se acostó con ella. Sé que ahora no se está acostando. No después de ti.

De alguna manera, la idea de que Darien se había acostado con Haruka, no la hizo sentirse mejor. No es como si Serena hubiera estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—No no somos santos, Serena. Tuvimos mujeres, pero no somos imbéciles infieles. Darien no se acostaría con otra mujer. No después de comprometerse contigo.

Mamoru movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—¿Entonces por qué se va a ella? —se desahogó Serena.

—No puede suportar la idea de no ayudar a una mujer en apuros —dijo Mamoru—. Tiene una debilidad por damiselas en apuros.

Serena palideció. ¿Eso era lo que era? Dios, encajaba en el molde. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, y parpadeó para detenerlas. No quería ponerse en ridículo. Más de lo que estaba.

Endimión lanzó un dado a Mamoru, pegándole en la cabeza.

—¿Eres tonto?

Serena se levantó. No se iba en molestar en fingir por más tiempo. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

—Me gustaría ir a la cama —dijo ella—. ¿Hay una habitación a la qué

podría usar? —esperaba que leerán entre líneas. Quería una habitación solo para ella.

—Usa la de Darien —dijo Endimión—. Puede dormir en el sofá cuando vuelve.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras iba hacia el pasillo.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista, corrió hacía el cuarto de Darien.

Después de entrar, se encerró y se apoyó en la puerta.

Las lágrimas que intentó tanto de contener, se derramaban por sus mejillas. Todas las emociones contenidas durante los últimos años salieron a la superficie. La desilusión y la sensación de traición, su humillación y falta de juicio que demostrara. Todo era suficiente para derribarla, y hacerla avergonzarse.

No se molestó en desnudarse. Alejó el edredón y se deslizó bajo ellas, y las pujó firmemente a su alrededor, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

Bueno intenso seria la definición correcta, opiniones, ideas algo para esta humilde adaptadora?

Buena a la tarde subo mas cap…. Si alguien m da ánimos…

Perdón había un cap repetido creo q lo elimine pero en caso de errores avisen xq sinceramente estoy en proceso de descubrir como se maneja este sistema jajajajjaja


	13. Chapter 13

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Maya Banks**** (Serie ****La Mujer De Los Colter****) ****y el nombre de la novela es****La Mujer De Los Colter****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco es mía si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi. Solo voy a adaptarla a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Esta novela me fascino y calentó muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Quiero que tengan en cuentan es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, y sumen el hecho de que todas las historias que encuentren en este espacio de FF va a consistir en MENAGE! NO QUIERO RECLAMOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS….. A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO Y SIGUIE CON LA LECTURA IMPLICA QUE ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DEL PRESENTE…... Repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN (si fuera así habría más capítulos de Sailor Moon)**

**Esta Historia va dedicada a la Suma Pontífice de la Gran Polla Ángelesoscuros 13 (malaya tu m inspiras)**

**La historia consta de Cap: 34**

**Capitulo 13**

Darien entró en la cabaña y colgó su Stetson y su abrigo en el gancho de la puerta. Miró alrededor, pero solo vio las ascuas agonizantes del fuego.

Todo el mundo debía haberse ido ya a la cama.

Su ingle estaba apretada. ¿Hallaría Serena en la cama con sus hermanos?

Sabía que Endimión y Mamoru se acostaron con ella separadamente, y la verdad era, que esperaba ansiosamente hacer lo mismo.

Caminó en silencio por el pasillo y se paró cuando vio su puerta cerrada.

Ninguno de ellos dormía con la puerta cerrada. Probó la perilla y la encontró bloqueada. ¿Qué demonio? ¿Dejarlo fuera de su propio cuarto?

Se volvió y caminó hasta el cuarto de Endimión, para ver si él estaba allí. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La abrió con el codo y se asomó dentro. Endimión estaba dormido entre las sábanas arrugadas. Solo.

Se acercó y sacudió el hombro de Endimión. Se despertó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué hora es? —exigió Endimión en una voz atontada.

—Son las tres de la mañana.

Endimión se sentó y se estregó los ojos.

—¿Dónde demonios estuviste hasta ahora?

—Ayudando a Haruka a encontrar al niño perdido. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—En tu cuarto —contestó Endimión.

—¿Por qué está la puerta cerrada?

Endimión se levantó y encendió la lámpara de al lado de la cama. Clavó a Darien una mirada de disgusto.

—Está sufriendo, Darien.

El corazón de Darien se sacudió. No le gustaba pensar en Serena sufriendo. Antes de irse, ella estaba enfadada, pero había esperado que Endimión y Mamoru hubiera aliviado cualquier preocupación que tenía.

—¿Por qué no resolvieron el problema? —exigió Darien.

—Tú le estás haciendo daño, Darien. No nosotros.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué demonios hice yo?

Darien sintió crecer su ira. No iba a jugar estúpidos juegos mentales, y

Endimión le estaba sacándole de quicio rápidamente.

Endimión suspiró y deslizó sus piernas por el lado de la cama.

—Mira, Darien, está teniendo una época dura, y el haber corrido en cuanto recibiste la llamada de Haruka, no ayudó. Esta insegura y ¿quién puede culparla después de lo qué le hizo el cabrón de su esposo?

—¿Está enfadada porque fui a ayudar a Haruka?

—Quizá si tú le habría explicado la naturaleza de tu relación con Haruka, Serena no se sentiría como se siente, pero ella sabe que hay algo entre vosotros dos, y sabe que a Haruka le gustas. Hasta ahora, Haruka actuó como una puta celosa. Como una mujer desdeñada. Serena no es estúpida, Darien. Yo tampoco. Algo hay entre tú y Haruka.

Los músculos del rostro del Darien se endurecieron y presiono los labios.

—Lo qué pasa o no entre nosotros no es problema tuyo.

—Ahí te equivocas —dijo Endimión, sin alterarse—. Muy equivocado. Es mi problema. Amo a Serena. Y creo que tu también, Darien. Creo que Mamoru también la ama, aunque le llevaría mucho tiempo hasta admitirlo para él mismo. Cualquier cosa que haces y hiere a Serena, es mi problema. Es tanto mía como tuya y de Mamoru. Si esta relación va a funcionar, vas a tener que sacar tu cabeza del culo.

Darien soltó la respiración en un largo suspiro.

—Cristo. No pasó nada entre Haruka y yo esta noche, Endimión. No haría eso a Serena.

—Lo sé —Endimión dijo bajito—. Pero ella no lo sabe. Todavía no hemos ganamos su confianza. Y no va a ofrecerla ligeramente después de lo que le sucedió.

—Y mientras tanto, me quedé fuera de mi propio cuarto, sin llave.

Endimión se rió.

—Creo que puedes dormir en el sofá. Me pregunto si tendremos una

rotación fija cada vez que uno de nosotros la enfade.

—Buenas noches. Lamento haberte despertado —dijo Darien y salió.

Cerró la puerta tras sí y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. No hay nada que no arreglaría un destornillador. Quizá fuera la hora de que él y Serena tuvieran un poco de tiempo a solas.

Algunos minutos más tarde, se deslizó calladamente en su cuarto. Serena había dejado la lámpara encendida y arrojaba un suave brillo sobre de la cama. Dejó el destornillador en la cómoda y empezó a sacarse la ropa.

Caminó hacia la cama y miró el cuerpo de Serena. Solo su rostro sobresalía del edredón. Su rostro estaba rojo y manchado. Su corazón se apretó ante la evidencia de sus lágrimas.

Él empujó suavemente el edredón y trepó a su lado. La atrajo con firmeza hacia sus brazos, gustándole el modo en el que sus suaves curvas se derretían en su duro cuerpo.

Ella se movió y abrió los ojos llorosos. Brillaron sorprendidos cuando lo vio.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Con bastante facilidad. ¿Por qué me dejaste afuera?

Ella alejó la mirada. Arrastró un dedo desde una mecha de su pelo hasta a su cuello.

—Necesitaba un tiempo a solas —dijo ella suavemente.

—Eso es comprensible, pero no tienes que cerrar la puerta para conseguir eso.

Ella lo miró de nuevo con ojos preocupados, la incertidumbre estaba al acecho en sus profundidades.

Él suspiró. Endimión tenía razón. Debía haber explicado su relación con Haruka, desde el principio. Entonces quizás estaría deslizando su verga en el coño de Serena, en vez de estar acostado con la polla dura, y tener una charla sensible.

Él comprobó su impaciencia y agarró las mejillas de Serena entre las manos.

—Escúchame, cariño. No hay nada entre Haruka y yo. Lo siento si has tenido la impresión equivocada.

Serena se movió y tiró del edredón, envolviéndose. El ademán de protección, en vez de hacerla parecer más fuerte, solo la hizo parecer más vulnerable.

—No lo entiendo.

Su voz sonó suave y trémula, el tipo que haría que un hombre se pusiera inmediatamente duro. Si él no lo estuviera ya. Era toda suave y femenina, como una mujer debía ser.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, cariño?

Lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no la escogiste?

Darien frunció el ceño. No era lo que él esperaba que dijera.

—Es todo lo que yo no soy —continuó Serena—. Es fuerte, alta, bonita. Apuesto que no necesita de nadie.

Darien se apoyo contra las almohadas, tomando a Serena con él. Estaba acunada contra su tórax, y puso su mejilla sobre su hombro. Acaricio su brazo con la mano.

—No te mentiré. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve atraído por Haruka. He llegado tan lejos como traerla a casa, presentarla a Mamoru y a Endimión. Pero supe de inmediato que no era la persona que buscábamos. No sentí la conexión. No como lo hice contigo, y era obvio los otros tampoco. Mamoru la despreció rotundamente a primera vista. Aún no me he dado cuenta del por qué. Endimión, pues, era indiferente. Dejé de verla después de aquello.

Serena se presionó contra él. Él podía sentir la llegada de otra pregunta.

Una que aparentemente era difícil para ella, si el lenguaje de su cuerpo indicaba algo.

—Mamoru dijo… dijo que tienes debilidad por mujeres en apuros.

La bombilla incandescente se fue inmediatamente. Darien se sentó, arrastrando a Serena con él. Agarró su barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cariño, siempre te protegeré, pero no es por eso que estás aquí. Mamoru es un idiota. Habla solo para escuchar su voz, lo juro. Si quieres una explicación de porque tú y no ella, bien, no lo sé. Solo puedo decirte lo qué siento aquí.

Llevó su otra mano al corazón.

—Eres tú, cariño. Y tal vez con el tiempo creerás esto.

Sus ojos brillaron con desconfianza a la luz de la lámpara.

—Quiero serlo.

—¿Pero? —había un claro _**pero **_en su declaración. La duda nublaba su voz, y lo hacía intranquilo.

—Me asusta tomar una decisión equivocada. Otra vez.

—¿Te parece equivocada?

Ella no contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Serena?

—No, no me parece equivocada. Es eso lo que me asusta.

Darien soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Él podía luchar con la incertidumbre. No podía luchar contra una decisión. Las palabras de Endimión se repetían en su mente. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Darien ya la amaba? Era difícil de separar su satisfacción por haber hallado a la mujer que completaría su familia y la idea de amor.

Solo sabía una cosa. No la dejaría. Si eso significaba que la amaba, entonces, quizás Endimión estuviera razón. Y él haría lo mejor para hacer que ella también lo amara.

Deslizó su mano por debajo y por encima por la cadera femenina.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —murmuró—. No he pensado en algo más en toda la noche.

Ella lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio. Él vio hesitación en su mirada, pero también deseo. ¿Aún tenía miedo de él?

Bajó la cabeza hacia ella, encontrando sus labios con los suyos. Sabía dulce. Justo como parecía. Quería sentir aquellos labios alrededor su polla, su boca mojada chupándolo profundamente. Estaba listo para estallar con solo el pensarlo.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo él roncamente—. Quiero mirarte.

Se apoyó en su codo, después salió lentamente de la cama. Permaneció mirándolo fijamente por un momento, mordiéndose el labio. Después sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar los pantalones.

Él se apoyo sobre los codos y miró como la piel lisa de sus piernas salía a la vista. Sus dedos le ardían por tocarla.

Ella empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, sus manos trabajaban hacia abajo, mientras la camisa se aflojaba alrededor de sus tetas. Cuando se quedó sin la camisa, él inspiró profundamente. ¡Maldición! Era hermosa. Tenía unas tetas perfectas. Ascendían y bajaban, y se balancearon cuando dejó caer la camisa al suelo.

Él dobló su dedo hacia ella.

—Ven aquí.

Serena se arrastró hacia la cama, los ojos brillaban con deseo. Sus labios vacilaron a pocas pulgadas de los suyos y entonces lo besó. Él movió la mano por su hombro y después por debajo de los pechos. Los envolvió, amando sentirlos llenar sus manos.

Su polla estaba dura como una piedra, y se endurecería más, dolorosamente, con cada minuto. No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no gritara por ella.

Continuó saboreándola, amando los sonidos de su respiración, como escapaban a través de sus labios. Pero quería aquellos labios alrededor su polla, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Pasó la mano por la nuca, y lentamente, pero firmemente, la dirigió hacia abajo, en dirección a la unión de sus muslos. Con su otra mano, él rodeó su polla con los dedos y la guió hacia su boca que esperaba.

Gimió cuando su lengua mojada se deslizó por toda la longitud de su polla.

—Oh, cariño, eres maravillosa.

El pelo le caía encima de los muslos. Movió la mano de su verga y la enredó en su pelo, manteniéndola inmóvil, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante.

Lento y fácil, ella lo llevó más profundo, su lengua se arremolinó en torno de la punta. Él se movió contra la parte de detrás de su garganta y se retiró para que ella pueda respirar. Era magnífica.

Hacía pequeños ruidos mientras lo llevaba más profundo. Su lengua raspaba eróticamente sobre las venas de su verga. Él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes tan fuerte, como su mandíbula se lo permitía.

Le acarició la espalda, después los glúteos. Deslizó un dedo en su humedad, y ella se estremeció en reacción. Él sonrió mientras ella lo llevaba más hondo. Se estaban volviendo locos el uno al otro.

Él retiró y volvió a meter los dedos, hurgando en la grieta de su culo.

Ella reaccionó, apretando, mientras él movía el dedo alrededor de la fruncida entrada a su culo. Dios, estaba tan apretada

Él levantó la mano y la agarró de su pelo, alejándola de su verga. El solo pensar de sumergirse en su ano, casi lo hizo venir allí mismo.

—Ponte de espaldas —exigió, girándose sobre su cuerpo.

Ella se retiró, la boca hinchada, los ojos vidriosos con un embriagador deseo. Sus piernas se abrieron y él avanzó lentamente entre ellas, cogiendo su culo con las manos, abriéndolo.

En un empuje duro, estuvo dentro de ella. Ella gritó, él también. Sus manos se clavaron en sus hombros, acercándolo. Él sonrió y se inclinó para capturarle la boca con la suya.

—¿Confías en mí? —susurró contra sus labios.

—Sí.

Se retiró despacio.

—Date la vuelta.

Cuando ella lo complació, él se levantó y caminó a través del cuarto hacia el baño. Revolvió el cajón hasta hallar un tubo de KY1 y volvió al cuarto. Él puso una mano sobre sus nalgas.

—He vuelto —murmuró él.

Él la coloco en el borde de la cama, en cuatro patas, su culo hacia él.

Exprimió un poco el KY en sus dedos, y con cuidado, deslizó la mano entre sus mejillas de su culo. Ella gimió suavemente cuando él puso un dedo en la apretada apertura.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de repente, cuando el dedo penetró en su ano. Una multitud de sensaciones la invadieron. Un poco de miedo, mucho deseo, un pequeño dolor, y un lote entero de placer.

Ella se llevó una mano sobre su estómago hasta su pelvis. Los dedos hallaron su clítoris, y ella empezó a moverlos con un movimiento circular. El placer se esparció por su abdomen.

Los dedos de él la dejaron, y ella sintió la cabeza del pene contra su ano.

Lentamente, muy despacio, él empujó hacia adelante, permitiéndole adaptarse a la sensación.

Los dedos acariciaron más fuerte su clítoris, cuando ella buscó compensar la quemadura. Ella gimió profundamente. Entonces, con un suave movimiento, lo sintió entrando.

Lo oyó decir algo ininteligible y entonces se hundió totalmente en ella.

Ella nunca había sentido tan exquisita plenitud. Recordó las palabras del Mamoru. _**Darien en tu ano, yo en tu coño. **_¿Dios, qué sentiría cuándo los tuviera a los dos profundamente dentro de ella?

Darien empezó a empujar hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Ella no conseguía describir, ni para sí misma, el insoportable placer que la invadió. Era en parte dolor, en parte delicioso éxtasis, y esa combinación la llevaba hacia una espiral, la más terrible y maravillosa agonía que podía aguantar.

Sentía las caderas apretadas contra sus nalgas, y sabía que él estaba tan profundamente como era posible, y aún así, ella quería más. Se empujó contra él, meciendo las caderas al ritmo de sus empujes.

Su orgasmo floreció y creció, hasta que la consumió. Lo necesitaba. Iba a volar.

Detrás de ella, Darien gritó, y sintió la inundación de su orgasmo. Y entonces ella se desplomó. Enterró el rostro en el edredón, para impedirse gritar. Las manos del Darien agarraron sus caderas con firmeza, sosteniéndola contra él, hasta que acabó.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, tiritaba y se convulsionaba. Se cayó lánguidamente sobre la cama mientras él se retiraba. Cerró los ojos, su respiraba en jadeos agudos. Entonces sintió un paño templado enjugando su carne sensible.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darien suavemente.

Movió la cabeza, incapaz de formar una respuesta coherente.

La cama se movió y Adam la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Besó la cima de su cabeza y la agarró firmemente contra su pecho. El corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra su mejilla.

—Eres una mujer asombrosa —susurró—. Nadie jamás me hizo sentir así.

Nada que pudiera haber dicho habría evaporado sus miedos tan rápidamente como aquella simple declaración. De repente, Haruka salió de su mente y de sus preocupaciones. Pasó los brazos por la cintura de Darien y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez, realmente creyó que podría sostener los corazones de tres hombres, y que ellos podrían sostener el suyo.

1 Los gels KY. Hay dos tipos:

_**KY Gel**_: Es de base acuosa y no interfiere en la acción de los anticonceptivos, no afecta el látex de los

preservativos. No deja residuos en las paredes de la vagina, evitando irritaciones e infecciones. No mancha y

es fácil de remover.

_**KY Warming Ultra Gel®: **_Al ser aplicado sobre la piel, K-Y Warming Ultra Gel® produce una

agradable sensación de calor, ayudando así a lograr una mayor excitación, disfrutar de una mayor

intensidad en el orgasmo y lograr relaciones más placenteras.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Sensaciones pecadores y deliciosas despertaron a Serena. Abrió los ojos y dio con el tórax de Darien. Estaba descuidadamente sobre su pecho, y sonrió al pensar que posesiva debía parecer. Una mujer haciendo su reclamación.

—Ah, está despierta.

Volvió la cabeza para ver a Endimión a su lado. Sus manos la acariciaban.

Qué forma maravillosa de despertarse.

Una ojeada hacia el pie de la cama revelaba a Mamoru. Estaba desnudo, e increíblemente sensual.

Se volvió hacia Darien, que la miraba fijamente, y en sus ojos brillaba la lujuria.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa predadora, totalmente masculina. Una que decía que tenía a su mujer exactamente en donde la quería.

—Estábamos esperando que te despertaras.

—Apuesto que sí.

Darien agachó la cabeza para besarla. Ella sintió los labios de Endimión contra su espalda.

Entonces Darien salió de debajo de ella y se quedó al lado de la cama.

Extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, Mamoru le quitó los pantaloncitos, la arrastró en la cama y la acostó en el edredón, dejando a sus piernas oscilando y tocando el suelo.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Mamoru, extendiendo las manos.

Ella no necesitaba ninguna invitación adicional. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, cuando se acercó a Mamoru. Miró sus ojos, ojos que la hechizaban. Llevó las manos al duro tórax e irguió su parte inferior sollo lo suficiente que poder acunar su gran verga entre sus piernas.

Un brillo de sudor apareció en la frente de Mamoru.

—Provócame —murmuró él.

Ella sonrió, encantada con su poder. Lentamente, se movió, llevándolo profundamente adentro de ella. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de cada deliciosa pulgada.

Él la agarró por las caderas con sus grandes manos y la sujetó con firmeza. Ella comenzó un recurrido lento, sensual. La cama se movió de nuevo, cuando Endimión fue por ella de rodillas. Ella rodó la lengua por la cabeza de su erección, y lo chupó. La respiración de Endimión terminó en un silbido, cuando lo deslizó más entre sus labios.

Detrás de ella, sintió a Darien pasar entre las piernas de Mamoru, y su corazón se aceleró. Mamoru movió sus manos por sus caderas y la cogió por las nalgas. Las masajeó y las separó, cuando la polla de Darien se acercó a su entrada.

Lo sintió pasar lubricante en torno de la arrugada y apretada entrada, donde estuvo la noche anterior. Sintió los músculos resistiendo y después cediendo ante su persistente empuje. Gritó alrededor del pene de Endimión, cuando Darien siguió adelante empujando con determinación.

Todos estaban dentro de ella, enterrados hondamente. Ella no podía moverse, no podía alcanzar el éxtasis. Mamoru la ayudó, moviendo sus caderas, cuando él y Darien establecieron la velocidad, empujando a unísono.

Endimión se movía en las profundidades mojadas de su boca, y ella envolvió la lengua alrededor de su polla, queriéndole más hondo, queriendo todo de él.

Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control. Se movía en éxtasis, permitiendo a Mamoru que controlara el ritmo.

Darien se endureció detrás de ella. Se apretó contra ella tan fuerte como pudo y lo sintió estallar dentro de ella. Pero Mamoru continuó empujando en su coño. Cuando Darien salió suavemente, ella protestó. Estaba cerca del orgasmo más explosivo de su vida, y no quería perder la sensación de estar llena, que rápidamente la empujaba sobre el borde.

Endimión salió de su boca y se puso rápidamente detrás de ella. Casi antes de que pudiera ajustarse a la pérdida de Darien, Endimión se deslizó dentro de ella, en un largo golpe. Gritó por la sensación. Ningún preámbulo, ninguna gentil persuasión. En un minuto estaba a su espalda y en el otro, estaba completamente dentro de ella.

—Así... eso es, cariño, siente —murmuró Darien a su lado. Sus manos se movían por sus pechos, amándola, persuadiéndola.

Mamoru y Endimión la penetraban, y ella arqueó la cabeza, su boca abierta en un largo grito de triunfo. Esto era. Esto era lo que había esperado durante toda su vida. Una sensación de pertenecer. Pertenecer de verdad. Era de ellos, pero por Dios, ellos también eran de ella.

—Acaba con nosotros —susurró Mamoru, su boca cerrada alrededor del pezón.

—¡Oh Dios, sí!

Se estremeció salvajemente entre ellos. Endimión moviéndose fuertemente por detrás, sus manos sujetándole las caderas, manteniéndola cerca.

Su coño se apretó contra la polla de Mamoru, su estómago se convulsionaba en una necesidad caliente. Olas de placer explosivo llovieron sobre ella.

Agarró los hombros de Mamoru y gritó mientras la reclamaba su orgasmo.

El cuerpo de Mamoru se estremeció bajo ella, y Endimión se sacudió contra su culo, mientras se derramaban dentro de ella.

Cayó hacia delante, y Mamoru la agarró contra él, envolviendo firmemente en sus brazos. Ella descansó contra su pecho, respirando profundamente, intentando coger aire. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de Mamoru y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

Detrás de ella, Endimión se retiró. Se inclinó y besó su espalda.

—Ahora vuelvo, muñeca, no te muevas.

Como si pudiera.

Luego sintió un paño templado sobre su piel.

Mamoru la rodó bajo él y se retiró suavemente de su coño. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos para no aplastarla con su peso, entonces se dobló y la besó.

—Eres nuestra —dijo simplemente.

Las palabras se deslizaron sobre ella como miel caliente. La confortaban de un modo que nada más podía hacerlo. Era suya.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —susurró, bostezando.

Mamoru la tomó en los brazos y los tapó con el edredón.

—Duerme. Estaré aquí.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Darien espió dentro del cuarto y observó a Serena durmiendo profundamente. Sonrió. Parecía un gatito, con los brazos enredados alrededor de la almohada. Era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo ya no pudiera imaginar la vida sin ella.

Siempre supo, por su propia educación, que una situación así podía funcionar y funcionar bien para todas las partes involucradas, pero verlo y experimentarlo de primera mano lo confirmaba.

Y hablando de ello, debía telefonear a sus padres. Estarían interesados en saber sobre Serena, y ni él ni Endimión o Mamoru habían conversado con ellos desde hacía más de un mes.

Silenciosamente, se retiró del cuarto y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar.

Endimión levantó los ojos del ordenador.

—¿Continúa durmiendo?

Darien asintió.

—Creo que la dejamos exhausta.

Endimión sonrió y Darien se maravilló ante lo satisfecho y contento que se veía su hermano.

—¿Has visto a Mamoru? Pensé que deberíamos telefonear a mamá y contarle sobre Serena.

La preocupación relampagueó en los ojos del Endimión.

—Salió al granero. Creo que hoy sufre mucho, aunque él no lo admitiría.

Se puso bastante grosero conmigo cuando le pregunté.

Darien blasfemó. Mamoru había mejorado tanto últimamente. La oscuridad en sus ojos casi se había desvanecido, y él sabía que Serena tenía mucho que ver con ello, pero además, Mamoru había mejorado físicamente desde su retorno de Irak. Estaba lejos de ser el herido cascarón de hombre que Darien y Endimión habían recogido en el Hospital del Ejército hace un año, aunque ocasionalmente, su pierna todavía le daba problemas.

Darien se volvió y caminó a pasos largos desde la sala de estar hacia la puerta de atrás. Sin molestarse en coger el abrigo, cruzó la pequeña distancia entre la cabaña y el granero. Entró y vio a Mamoru sentado en una bala de heno.

Al acercarse, pudo percibir el rostro de Mamoru contraído de dolor. El sudor perlaba su frente y estaba pálido.

Mamoru estaba inclinado, masajeando el área de encima de su rodilla.

Cuando Darien estaba a un metro de distancia, levantó la vista y lo vio. Dejó caer las manos y se levantó. Gimió cuando la pierna se le agarrotó. Darien se acercó y sostuvo a su hermano contra su cuerpo, para impedirle caer.

—Estoy bien —masculló Mamoru.

—No, no estás bien, maldita sea. Deja de intentar ocultarlo al resto de nosotros, por el amor de Dios.

—Olvídalo, Darien. Puedo lidiar con esto por mi cuenta.

—Podrías —aceptó Darien—. Pero no seas estúpido. Endimión y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte. Y ahora también está Serena.

—No quiero que lo sepa —dijo ferozmente Mamoru.

Darien parpadeó sorprendido.

—Siéntate aquí —dijo, empujando de vuelta a Mamoru sobre el heno—. ¿Ahora, cuál demonios es tu problema?

Mmaoru restregó distraídamente su pierna.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que yo pueda hacer? ¿Quieres una píldora?

Mamoru agitó la cabeza.

No quiero más la porquería de píldoras. Es sólo una mala mañana. No sé por qué duele. Simplemente, duele.

—Tal vez debiéramos llevarte de vuelta al médico y permitir que te examine de nuevo.

—No hay nada que él pueda hacer.

Darien suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Maldición, Mamoru, no seas tan difícil. Desearía que hablaras conmigo. Aún no tengo la menor idea de qué demonios sucedió allá.

El dolor se asomó en el rostro de Mamoru antes de que sus ojos se volvieran pétreos y fríos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Me recuperaré.

Adam supo que el asunto estaba oficialmente cerrado. Mamoru podía ser una piedra cuando quería. Nada le gustaría más que patear el trasero de su hermano menor, pero eso no haría ningún bien. Mamoru no cedería. No hasta que estuviera listo.

—Iba a llamar a mamá y papá. Pensé que querrías hablar con ellos.

Mamoru agitó su mano.

—Ve tú primero. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Darien empezó a discutir, pero Mamoru lo paró.

—Simplemente vete. Por favor.

Fue el _**por favor **_el que lo logró. Mamoru raramente decía por favor, y el dolor traspasaba su voz. Darien supo que él no quería parecer débil frente a sus hermanos.

La ira lo sofocó. La ira por cualquiera fuera el infierno que había causado tal destrucción dentro de su hermano.

Darien giró y salió del granero.

Serena se hundió más profundamente bajo el edredón, sin querer abandonar el cálido nido. Estaba cansada, deliciosamente exhausta, y necesitaba tanta motivación para levantarse y moverse como para hacer una visita al dentista.

Cerró los ojos y revivió el éxtasis que experimentó cuando los tres hombres le hicieron el amor. Solos, constituían una fuerza digna de ser tomada en cuenta, pero juntos eran imbatibles.

Ya los estaba extrañando. Aquella sensación la hizo saltar de la cama y salir en su busca. Tomó una de las viejas camisas de Darien y se la puso, le caía hasta las rodillas. Caminó de pies descalzos por el pasillo, deseando encontrar a alguno de ellos en la sala de estar, para disfrutar de una sesión de mimos.

Encontró a Endimión en el sofá. Él sonrió y palmeó levemente el lugar a su lado. Ella inmediatamente se enroscó alrededor de él, disfrutando la tibieza que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres una manta? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

Agitó la cabeza.

—Contigo es suficiente —se enterró aún más entre sus brazos hasta que su calor le invadió el cuerpo—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Mamoru está fuera en el granero y Darien habla por teléfono, en la cocina.

—¿Con quién está hablando?

—Con nuestros padres.

Ella se puso rígida. Hasta ahora no había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a sus padres. No habían existido. Recordó que Darien los había mencionado una vez, cuando le explicó que su madre, como ella, había participado en una relación con tres hombres.

—¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó Endimión.

—¿Tus padres… ellos saben sobre mí?

La miró y sonrió.

—Ahora lo saben.

Ella no pudo controlar una mirada de desánimo, y se dio cuenta de que Endimión la notó.

Arqueó una ceja.

—No pareces precisamente entusiasmada.

—¿Saben todo?

Endimión continuó mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy seguro de que Darien les explicó la situación.

Serena gimió.

—No es la imagen que yo hubiera querido mostrar a tus padres.

—Sshh, tranquila. Les gustarás. Estarán felices de que te hemos encontrado.

Serena entró con el teléfono en la oreja.

—De acuerdo, papá. Te pasaré con Endimión, y hablamos más tarde.

Le dio el teléfono a Endimión, y Serena se apartó. Se sentía rara, por ser el centro de la conversación. Se dirigió a la cocina, para escapar de la charla.

Cuando se servía un vaso de jugo del refrigerador, Mamoru entró por la puerta del fondo.

Ella le sonrió con timidez.

—Buenos días.

El dolor relampagueaba en sus ojos, y cojeaba al caminar.

—¿Mamoru, qué pasa? —exclamó, dejando su jugo a un lado y caminando rápidamente hacia él.

En cuanto lo tocó, él se puso rígido.

—Estoy bien.

Se apartó, herida por su comportamiento.

Él cerró los ojos y levantó la mano en gesto de paz para aplacarla.

—Lo siento. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Volvió a tomar el jugo y mantuvo la distancia. No sabía qué decir, por lo que prefirió permanecer callada.

Mamoru la miró fijamente por un largo momento, después salió cojeando hacia la sala. Su rechazo la hería, pero más que eso, se preguntaba qué había sucedido.

Sorbió el jugo y suspiró. Vivir con tres personalidades diferentes podía volverse muy fatigoso. Si ella estuviera más segura acerca de la relación, quizás no estaría todo el tiempo como pisando cáscaras de huevo, pero aún estaba aprendiendo acerca de los tres.

Endimión era tan abierto, mientras que Mamoru era completamente opuesto.

Reservado, apartado del resto del mundo. Y Darien, bien, estaba aún intentando entenderlo, también.

—No te lo tomes personalmente —dijo Darien.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio de pie en la puerta por donde Mamoru había salido.

—¿Qué está mal con él?

Darien abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza. La abrió y tomó un largo trago.

—Es su pierna. Lo dispararon con una metralla en Irak. Le hizo mucho daño. Está mejorando, pero aún siente un dolor intenso, de vez en cuando.

—¿Y él no quiere hablar con nadie sobre ello? —preguntó ella.

Darien agitó la cabeza.

—Desearía que lo hubiera hecho.

Serena soltó el vaso y pasó un dedo por el borde.

—Tus padres. ¿Son como nosotros, verdad?

Darien asintió.

—Entonces no pensarán mal de mí.

Intentó no convertirlo en una interrogación, pero de alguna forma terminó sonando como una pregunta.

Darien sonrió.

—Relájate, cariño. Les gustarás.

Endimión entró sin prisas en la cocina. Darien levantó los ojos de la cerveza.

—¿Terminaste de hablar con mamá y papá?

—Sí, Mamoru está hablando con mamá ahora. Espero que esté recibiendo un buen regaño. Está bastante preocupada por él.

Darien examinó a Serena de nuevo.

—Probablemente hoy, deberías dedicarte a hacer el equipaje. Mañana saldremos temprano.

Ella sonrió.

—No hay mucho para guardar.

—Resolveremos eso en Denver —dijo Endimión—. Te llevaremos a comprar todo lo que necesites.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Incluso ropa íntima?

—Especialmente ropa íntima —confirmó Endimión.

—Si me saliera con la mía, no llevarías ropa íntima —murmuró Darien a su oreja.

Mamoru entró en la cocina, sus facciones desencajadas. Deslizó el teléfono a través de la mesa y cojeó hacia fuera.

Serena siguió su avance, su corazón sufriendo por el dolor en su expresión. ¿Qué haría falta para atravesar las barreras que él levantaba?

No estaba segura de qué la despertó, pero sus ojos pestañearon y buscó en la oscuridad lo que había perturbado su sueño.

Aguzó los oídos para rastrear la fuente del ruido que había escuchado.

Un bajo gemido se filtró desde el pasillo, después, un grito inarticulado. Se sentó, mirando frenéticamente alrededor. Darien y Endimión estaban profundamente dormidos en la cama, cerca a ella, pero Mamoru había desaparecido.

Tan cuidadosamente como podía para no despertarlos, salió de la cama.

La casa estaba fría, y ella se envolvió en la camisa de franela de Darien, buscando calor.

Siguió por el pasillo en dirección al ruido, y se detuvo frente a la puerta de Mamoru. La abrió y escrutó el interior de la habitación. Mamoru yacía en la cama, en un enredo de sábanas. El edredón estaba retorcido y tirado al suelo.

Gimió de nuevo y se revolvió salvajemente, la cabeza moviéndose de un lado al otro.

—No —dijo en una voz espesa—. Dios, no. Deténgase, por el amor de

Dios, ella no puede más.

Serena se acercó, conmocionada al ver el rostro de Mamoru bañado en lágrimas. Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso la mano sobre su frente.

—Mamoru, está todo bien. Soy yo, Serena. Despierta.

Él dejó escapar un grito torturado, y el sonido golpeó directamente su corazón.

Lo abrazó fuerte, estrechándolo contra ella. Lo sostuvo, meciéndolo de un lado a otro, pasando las manos por su enredado pelo.

En respuesta, él la abrazó, estrujándola apretadamente contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy aquí, Mamoru —susurró ella—. Ya no debes sentir miedo.

—¿Serena?

Su voz se escuchaba amortiguada contra su pecho. Sonaba confundido. Inseguro.

Pasó los dedos por su pelo, calmándolo.

—Estoy aquí.

Él se puso tenso en sus brazos, después se alejó un poco.

—No quería despertarte.

Pero ella no lo dejaría alejarse.

—Habla conmigo, Mamoru —le pidió suavemente—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Él se acostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Ella se recostó con él sobre la almohada, curvando los brazos alrededor de su estómago. Esperó, sin apresurarlo. Podía sentir la furiosa batalla en su interior.

Él restregó una mano sobre el rostro y respiró profundamente.

—Nos atraparon detrás de las líneas enemigas. Nuestra misión fue al garete en cuestión de minutos. La mayor parte de mi equipo consiguió salir pero me dispararon en la pierna con una metralla. Me quedé detrás. Maldita sea, me dejaron allí.

Contuvo el aliento. No sabía casi nada acerca de cuestiones militares, ¿pero no era parte de su credo de jamás dejes atrás a un compañero caído?

Sintió su respiración acelerada y supo que él luchaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control.

—Quise que se fueran. No quería ser un peso para ellos. Pero me abandonaron allí. Fui capturado y me llevaron a un maldito agujero.

Las palabras salían en ráfagas enredadas y confusas, como si le costara formular los pensamientos. Probablemente fuera la primera vez que hablaba sobre aquella experiencia.

—Durante dos semanas, vi y aguanté cosas que nunca imaginé posibles.

Su voz terminó en un grito, quebrándose al final.

—Había una soldado. Era británica. No la dejaban ni un momento en paz. Disfrutaban torturándola. Después de seis días, murió, y la dejaron allí tirada para que se pudriera.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella lo sostuvo más cerca, besando su pecho, intentando mantener sus propias lágrimas bajo control.

—Después de que murió, volvieron su atención hacia mí y otro soldado americano cautivo allí. Mi pierna estaba infectada. Tenía fiebre y estaba medio inconsciente, pero jamás olvidaré el dolor.

Otra vez se paró bruscamente, su pecho agitado por emociones incontrolables.

Serena juntó su frente a la de Mamoru, sus lágrimas mezclándose con las de él. Lo abrazó, intentando desesperadamente aliviar su dolor.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y enterró el rostro en sus pechos.

—Te necesito.

Ella permitió que le quitara la camisa, y pronto estuvieron desnudos, carne presionando firmemente contra carne. Ella lo besó ardientemente, dejando que su pasión y su amor fluyeran hacia él.

Esta noche era ella la atacante, haciendo el amor al hombre de sus sueños. Sus lenguas se acoplaban y se batían en duelo. Dejó caer una lluvia de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el cuello y luego bajó por el tórax, rumbo a su tenso estómago.

Las manos de él acariciaban su pelo, atrayéndola más cerca, sujetándola con firmeza. Las manos de ella se deslizaban por los duros planos del cuerpo masculino, tocando, sintiendo, demostrándole su amor.

Ella lo montó, alojando su dureza en el hueco de la pelvis.

Se inclinó hacia delante, hundiendo las manos en su pelo. Lo atrajo hasta su boca, besándolo ferozmente. Entonces buscó debajo y aferró su verga, guiándolo dentro de su caliente humedad.

Las puntas de sus dedos corrieron por el pecho de Mamoru, acariciándolo mientras se alzaba, echaba la cabeza atrás y empezaba a cabalgarlo. Él acunó sus pechos en sus ásperas palmas, frotando sus pezones, estrujando la carne suave en sus manos.

Cabalgaron rápido, duro, cada uno buscando el placer que les aguardaba. Podía sentirlo tensarse bajo ella, profundamente clavado en su interior, y supo que él estaba cerca del orgasmo. Sintió la tensión en su abdomen, la maravillosa presión construyéndose, expandiéndose y finalmente estallando en una explosión de color y éxtasis.

Se desplomó hacia delante, jadeando contra su pecho, mientras la sacudían contracciones de su orgasmo. Entonces sintió el torrente de semen en su vientre. Él la envolvió en sus brazos, manteniéndola muy cerca, murmurando, en su oreja, cosas que ella no podía entender.

Mamoru se movió lo suficiente para rodar y acunarla en sus brazos. Acarició su pelo y besó su frente.

—Te amo —le susurró.

Ella acomodó la cabeza debajo de su barbilla, dejando que esas palabras se derramaran sobre ella. Sabía que él estaba siendo sincero. No dijo nada.

Simplemente continuó abrazándolo hasta que sintió que su respiración se calmaba y él caía en un sueño tranquilo.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy….. como sufrió Mamoru… es como un osito, algo calentón pero un osito…. Saludos mañana creo q llego para terminarla así q atentis


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Darien entró caminando en la sala de estar, buscando a los otros. Por la primera vez en un más tiempo que él podía recordar, había dormido hasta después del amanecer. Había bromeado diciendo que Serena lo extenuaba, pero era la verdad. Sonrió abiertamente y flexionó sus músculos cansados.

Un hombre solo podía soñar con aquella clase de fatiga.

Entró en la cocina, esperando encontrar allí a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, Endimión estaba solo.

—Buenos días —saludó Endimión, mientras se servía café.

—¿Dónde están Mamoru y Serena?

—En el granero.

Darien se recostó en la mesa.

—¿En el granero? ¿Van a montar? Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Los labios de Endimión se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

—Le está dando clases de autodefensa.

—¿Hum?

Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Están allí como una hora.

Darien gruñó.

—Mamoru debe estar sintiéndose mejor.

Endimión explicó.

—Serena se levantó ayer por la noche, después que Mamoru se fue a su cuarto. Cuando me levanté esta mañana, estaban durmiendo tan apretados que no se podía saber donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Mamoru está más en paz desde que yo recuerde haberlo visto.

Darien sintió que su corazón se ilumina con aquel anuncio. Quizá Serena conseguiría destruir los demonios del alma de Mamoru. Dios sabía que los tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Él se inclino, cruzando los brazos. Era un milagro. Para todos ellos.

—Ella es increíble —dijo Endimión.

Darien levantó los ojos y supo que Endimión había leído sus pensamientos, sobre Serena. Asintió.

—Sí, lo es. No puedo creer que la hayamos encontrado.

Él no podía describir la sensación de temor. Sabía que sus hermanos abrigaban dudas sobre si hallarían a la mujer que los completaría, pero él siempre supo que así sería. Sentía eso. Pero, no sabía cuando ni como.

—Espero que Cal pueda obtener el divorcio tan rápidamente como lo espera —habló Endimión más fuerte—. Necesitamos ser cuidadosos, Darien. Yo no veo a su marido dispuesto a alejarse tan fácilmente si sabe que ella lo puede destruir.

Darien movió la cabeza, un nudo de preocupación creció en su estómago.

—Pensé en lo mismo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Serena entró sonriendo, con Mamoru detrás de ella. Darien percibió la serenidad de sus rostros. En sus ojos no había ningún tormento, ninguna oscuridad. Mamoru parecía feliz.

Serena lo miró, y Endimión sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego ella se lanzó en los brazos de Darien. Él se sorprendió, y acarició su espalda, hasta que ella se rió.

Él besó la cima de su pelo y envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de ella. Miró hacia sus hermanos, percibiendo en sus ojos como les afectaba la presencia de Serena.

—¿Estás lista para ponerte en marcha? —preguntó Darien, alejando Serena de su pecho.

Ella frunció la nariz y contestó.

—Solo si me siento delante.

Él se rió, besó su barbilla, y la empujó para adentro.

—Ve a por tu bolso, te esperamos fuera.

El viaje a Denver fue rápido. Serena apreció el paisaje, en paz, parecía segura y despreocupada. Esperaba conseguir el divorcio de forma simple, como los hermanos le sugirieron. Pero, inconscientemente, se preguntaba si Seiya realmente la dejaría tan fácilmente.

Cuando aparcaron en frente del hotel, Serena se quedó impresionada.

Miró a Darien con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Levantó una ceja.

—No habría creía que se iban a quedar aquí. En el centro de la ciudad.

Él sonrió.

—No somos campesinos salvajes. No nos entiendes mal. Nos sentimos más cómodos fuera de la ciudad, pero pensábamos que te gustaría esto, y la oficina de Cal no queda lejos.

—Y estamos cerca de las tiendas —dijo Endimión inclinándose hacia adelante—. Podrás hacer todas las compras que necesitas y te acompañaremos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos? —preguntó Serena.

—Algunos días —contestó Darien, mientras abría la puerta—. Creo que todos apreciaremos un descanso.

Serena, Endimión y Mamoru esperaron, mientras Darien se registraba. Algunos minutos más tarde, regresó y les buscó en el jeep.

—Vamos a entrar, para refrescarnos y comer algo.

—¿Un filete, quizá? —preguntó Serena con esperanza. Su boca salivaba solo al pensar en un bueno y jugoso filete.

Mamoru se rió.

—No nos tenemos que preocupar por si se integrará.

Salieron, y Serena tembló por el frio que había. Mamoru la abrazó con un brazo y la acercó, mientras se apresuraban hacia la entrada.

Entraron en el ascensor y Darien presionó el botón del último piso.

Salieron y fueron hasta el fin del pasillo. Adam abrió la puerta y Serena entró en el cuarto.

Ella suspiró apreciando la gran suite. A la derecha, un baño con Jacuzzi y ducha, a la izquierda, dos habitaciones.

Había una confortable sala con un sofá y dos sillas, una televisión de pantalla grande y bar de cóctel.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un baño? —le preguntó Endimión.

Ella negó, y entró en una habitación.

—Me daré solo una ducha rápida. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ella entró rápidamente en el grande baño y encendió la ducha. Sacó de su maleta un par de vaqueros, una camisa y ropa íntima. Sonrió, tanto sus bragas como el sujetador eran blancos. Cuando se iría de compras, la lencería era una de las primeras cosas que compraría.

Treinta minutos más tarde, salió del baño y les encontró mirando la TV.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella.

Se levantaron y salieron. Abajo, se acercaron al Land Rover, y entraron.

—Cerca, hay un buen restaurante —dijo Darien—. Tiene una buena atmósfera.

—Suena bien—dijo entusiasmada.

La verdad era que no le importaba donde iban. El pensamiento de un jugoso filete la hacía salivar. Si no tendría cuidado, tendría que secarse la baba de la barbilla.

Entraron en un atestado aparcamiento. Era una construcción antigua, adaptada de una cabaña de madera de cedro y un porche delantero con sillas mecedoras desiguales.

Serena caminó hacia la entrada, con los brazos en torno de las cinturas de Mamoru y Endimión. Ésa era su primera excursión con los tres, y se sentía cohibida, pero al mismo tiempo, deliciosamente feliz. ¿Qué mujer no se pondría verde de envidia? Estaba con tres hombres maravillosos y atractivos.

Darien dio su nombre a la mujer de la reserva y en pocos segundos, fueron llevados a una mesa, en la otra extremidad del restaurante.

Mamoru empujó una silla hacia ella, y Serena se sentó cerca de Darien. La camarera se acercó y ellos pidieron la bebida, mientras miraban el menú.

Darien se volvió y acarició suavemente la mano de Serena. Ella amaba su toque. Amaba que él la tocase frecuentemente. Todos ellos la tocaban. Esto la confortaba de un modo que las palabras jamás podrían.

Ella se apoyó en la silla y observó el ambiente. En medio de la sala, un grupo tocaba canciones bonitas, las sonrientes parejas se deslizaban por la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Mamoru con un lento y sensual movimiento.

Ella arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

—¿Tu bailas?

Él le dio una mirada herida.

—Mi madre me enseñó, decía que era necesario para agradar a una dama.

Serena se rió y se levantó.

—Claro, quiero bailar. Yo no sé casi nada, pero si tu madre te enseñó, me puedes enseñar.

Mamoru la llevó hacia la pista, sus manos se encorvaron posesivas alrededor de sus caderas. Los dedos descendiendo para la curva de su culo.

Él la acercó más cerca a él, hasta que ella se ajustó perfectamente en su ingle.

—¿No estamos demasiado cerca para bailar? —murmuró ella.

—¿A quién le importa? —gruño él en la oreja—. Solo quiero agarrarte así.

Sintió la verga hinchada contra su barriga, y un disparo de excitación corrió por su sistema. Sus rodillas se derritiendo. Tembló contra él y abrazó su cintura.

Anidó el rostro en su pelo y sopló suavemente en su oreja.

—Eres malo —susurró ella—. No pienses que no me vengaré.

—Eso espero.

Ella se rió. Sintiéndose intrépida, deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, pasando los dedos por el cinturón de sus vaqueros, hasta la dura verga.

—Jesús, mujer.

Acercó más sus cuerpos, y ella se volvió a reír.

—¿Tienes miedo de que alguien va a vernos?

En respuesta, hizo fundir ardientemente los labios a los suyos. Le faltaba de aire cuando Mamoru se dio un festín hambriento de su boca. Cuando se alejó, sus ojos relucían con deseo, lava derretida preparada para estallar.

—¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

Un tirón a su cintura, la impidió responder. Giró y vio a Darien, con una expresión arrogante en el rostro.

—Mi turno, hermano.

—Más tarde, muñeca —prometió Mamoru, con fuego en los ojos.

Darien la abrazó, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

—¿Estaban haciéndolo en una pista publica de baile?

Ella parpadeó ingenuamente.

—Oh, vi tus manos en sus pantalones, cariño.

—¿Celoso?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Infierno sí. Solo que no quiero tus manos allí. Quiero tus dulces labios alrededor de mi polla.

Su cuerpo se sacudió ante sus explícitas palabras. Sus pezones se endurecieron hasta dolerla. Él sonrió lentamente, satisfecho.

—¿Te estoy excitando, cariño?

—¿Este es un plan? —exigió ella—. ¿Tratando de excitarme en el medio del restaurante?

—¿Funciona?

—Maldición, sí —admitió ella.

Él se rió y pellizcó su oreja con sus dientes.

—Bueno.

Otro tirón en su cintura, y ella gimió, protestando.

—Esto no es justo y los dos lo sabéis —se quejó ella.

—¿Estás mojada? —susurró Endimión, mientras la abrazaba—. Te imaginas a los tres lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo, follando…

Ella gimió.

—Oh Dios mío, tienes que parar —dijo débilmente—. ¿No podemos saltar la cena?

Él se rió, bajo.

—Oh no, muñeca. Tenemos toda la noche.

Cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza contra su tórax.

—Voy a hacer que paguen por esto. Voy a hacer se arrepientan.

Él se rió.

—De alguna manera, creo que apreciaré cualquier castigo que decidas.

Levantó la cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro.

—La comida esta aquí.

Ella miró hacia donde Darien estaba gesticulando, y se dirigió a su silla.

Se sentó y les lanzó una dura mirada, pero ellos la ignoraron con sonrisas inocentes.

—Oh, huele divinamente —dijo ella, cuando sintió la deliciosa aroma que flotaba encima de la mesa.

—Prueba el mío —le ofreció Mamoru, ofreciéndole el tenedor.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Qué es?

—Bacon envuelto en langostinos, en salsa de mantequilla.

—Mmmmm.

Abrió la boca y suavemente, dejó el bocado en sus labios.

—Una boca tan dulce —murmuró.

Él extendió un dedo y lamio un poquito de mantequilla de su labio y luego deslizó el dedo en su boca. Ella lo chupó, rodeando la lengua en torno de la punta.

—Bruja.

Ella se retiró.

Cortó su filete y saboreó su plato. Carne. Entre bocados de su propia comida, los hombres le dieron muestras de sus platos, cada una dada con una dosis de sensualidad que la dejó débil y dolorida. Nunca había conocido tal conocimiento sexual.

Cada mirada, cada toque chilló y ardió, despertando un anhelo poderoso adentro de ella.

Sabía que estaban llamando la atención de la gente, y no le importaba.

Dejo que miraran. ¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable por algo qué era su derecho? Nunca en su vida, se sintió tan segura de estar en donde debía, donde era su lugar.

—¿En qué estás pensando, muñeca?

Le sonrió a Endimión, permitiendo que percibiera su satisfacción.

—Estaba pensando en lo perfecta que está siendo esta noche.

—Y pensar que solo es el comienzo —murmuró Mamoru.

Darien deslizó la mano en su muslo. El pulgar dibujó círculos por su rodilla, y sus otros dedos se deslizaron entre sus piernas.

—Estoy contento que te esté gustando, cariño.

Ella se recostó en la silla, con la copa de vino en la mano y despacio, dio un trago.

—¿Alguien quiere postre? —preguntó ella.

Tres pares de ojos ardieron sobre su piel. Se estremeció.

—Sé exactamente qué quiero de postre —declaró Endimión con lentitud.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sus piernas se aflojaron y apretó sus piernas para aliviar la insoportable tensión de su coño.

—Apenas puedo esperar saborearte—susurró Endimión—. Tan dulce. Suave.

—Quizá debiéramos irnos —murmuró ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Darien.

Ella le dirigió una mirada sórdida, entonces se agachó, apoyó los senos contra su brazo, sumergió su mano hacia abajo y la deslizó por su muslo, entre las piernas, hasta sentir la protuberancia en la mano. Presiono suavemente, amasando y mimando.

—Nada —dijo ella dulcemente.

Se levantó y la arrastró a su lado.

—Nunca dejaré que se diga que no he complacido a una señora. Vamos.

El camino hacia el hotel fue hecho en silencio. La tensión estaba impregnada en el vehículo. Serena mantenía las piernas apretadas. Su clítoris latía y zumbaba. Si apenas se tocará allí, volaría como un cohete.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, caminó hacia el ascensor con las piernas trémulas. Una vez adentro, Mamoru la tiró contra él, y sus manos desabrocharon sus vaqueros.

—Sácatelo —ordenó él.

—Estamos en un ascensor —susurró ella.

Él le sonrió malvadamente, mientras el ascensor alcanzaba el tercer piso.

—No me lo hagas sacarlos para ti.

Tragó y entonces se sacó los zapatos y los vaqueros. ¡Oh Dios, no dejes a nadie subir!

Mamoru desabotonó sus propios vaqueros, las bajó, después alzó a Serena en sus brazos. Cuando el ascensor alcanzó el sexto piso, estaba con su verga bien profundo dentro de ella.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y enterró el rostro en la curva de su hombro.

Las manos de él agarraban su culo, apretándola, irguiéndola para ir más profundo.

Ella no iba a durar. Estaba demasiado excitada todas las provocaciones de la cena.

El ascensor paró y la puerta se abrió; Mamoru caminó, los pasos cortos a causa del pantalón vaquero medio bajado en sus caderas.

Ella nunca había experimentado tal prisa. Mamoru se enterró profundamente dentro de ella, caminando por el pasillo del hotel, alguien podía salir y verlos en cualquier momento.

Darien caminaba delante, y detrás de ellos, Endimión llevaba los zapatos y los vaqueros de Serena.

Ella gimió, mordiendo los labios, guardando los gritos de placer. Mamoru la penetraba más duro y balanceó sus caderas para hacerlo ir más hondo.

Darien abrió la puerta y Mamoru entró, llevando a Serena, y la recostó en la pared contigua al baño, recordando el interludio en el granero. Serena no podía esperar más.

Su estómago se apretó, su pelvis se estrechó, todos los músculos de su coño estallaban de placer. Gritó con la boca de Mamoru en la suya. Él la meció contra la pared, penetrando más duro.

Estaba llevada por el placer, su cuerpo tan apretado como una cuerda. Y aún así, se agarraba en la pared.

La boca de Mamoru se deslizó por su cuello, pellizcando y chupando mientras que sus caderas se mecían entre sus muslos.

—Déjate llevar —susurró él—. Te cogeré. Siempre te cogeré.

Sus palabras, tan sinceras, la deshicieron completamente. Se partió en cien pedazos diferentes, cada uno en una dirección distinta. El cuarto quedó sucio y escapó del enfoque, y ella estaba flácida contra Mamoru.

Él la agarró más apretadamente en sus brazos, el cuerpo poniéndose rígido y al cual ella se mantenía agarrada. Lentamente, con extremo cuidado, él la bajó hasta que las piernas desataron su cintura y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Mamoru se alejó, Darien la agarró por la cintura y la guió en dirección al baño.

—Primero un baño caliente. Después, tenemos planes para ti.

—¿Quieres decir qué hay más? —preguntó débil. Honestamente, si había mucho más, va a vivir una vida muy corta. ¿Cuánto placer podía aguantar una mujer?

Besó la punta de su nariz.

—Oh sí, cariño. La noche solo ha empezando.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Serena cerró los ojos mientras Darien lavaba suavemente su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Él la besó y chupó entre un masaje y otro hasta que ella casi enloqueció de placer.

Cuando las manos se deslizaron entre sus piernas, alejando los suaves pliegues circundantes de su clítoris, su entero abdomen se estremeció y endureció. Corrió los dedos por los pliegues, masajeando el clítoris, mientras enjabonaba suavemente los rizos.

—Por favor —imploró ella.

—¿Por favor qué? —preguntó él, moviendo la mano.

—¡Oh Dios, no pares!

Él se rió y cerró el grifo. Salió de la ducha, y ella miró la forma como el agua se deslizaba por el cuerpo musculoso.

Deprisa, él se envolvió con una toalla y se volvió. Envolvió una grande toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la sacó de la ducha. Secó su piel y su pelo, después dejó la toalla al lado, dejándola desnuda delante de él.

Envolvió las grandes manos alrededor su cintura y la alzó sobre el lavabo. Lo miró con sorpresa, mientras que él separaba suavemente sus piernas, tocando su coño con las manos y los ojos.

—Hace algún tiempo que quiero hacer esto —dijo, cuando alcanzó una bolsa con artículos de toilette.

Ella lo miro fascinada cuando él saco una navaja y un pequeño bote de crema de afeitar.

—Solo el pensar de ver tu coño todo rosado y desnudo, liso y suave… me deja duro —dijo en voz ronca.

Ella tembló, pequeños escalofríos golpeaban sus puntos en su piel.

Él deslizó un dedo en su centro mojado, entonces lo movió hacia arriba, dividiendo sus pliegues. Después, bajó la cabeza y chupó su clítoris.

Ella casi se cayó del lavabo, el cuerpo convulsionando fuera de control, cuando la sensación se disparó por su barriga.

Él se irguió y gimió.

—Eres tan malo —se quejó ella.

Él se rió, después mojó el pincel en el lavabo. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el espejo, cuando él empezó a aplicar la crema en su coño.

Los golpes eran excitantes, cada uno haciendo que los dientes se presionaran un poco más fuerte. Inquieto, suave, no duro, pero lo suficiente para hacerla alcanzar el clímax, cada toque la dejaba más loca de lujuria.

Varios tortuosos minutos más tarde, él se alejó. Corrió un dedo por la piel desnuda y murmuró su satisfacción.

—Endimión y Mamoru van a estar muy contentos —dijo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó suavemente.

—Oh cariño, no podría estar más contento contigo.

Él la agarró, la sacó de encima del lavabo y la llevó a la sala de la suite.

Endimión y Mamoru estaban sentados en el sofá. Desnudos. Mirándola, parecían absolutamente deliciosos, quería correr la lengua por encima de aquellos cuerpos.

Y entonces se asustó. Debía estar soñando. Nada de esto era real.

Despertaría en algunas horas, de vuelta en el desorden que era su vida, inundada de sudor por el sueño más maravilloso que jamás tendría en la vida. Deprimida porque todo era una fantasía.

Endimión debió haber visto el desánimo en su rostro. Sus ojos ensombrecieron preocupados.

—¿Qué te preocupa, muñeca?

Ella los miró, entonces Darien que aún la agarraba firmemente en sus brazos.

—¿Esto es real?

Tuvo que preguntar. ¿Qué mujer podía creer que una cosa tan fantástica podía sucederle a ella?

La mano del Darien se deslizó por su cadera y pellizcó su culo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué es eso?

Él se rió.

—Estoy pellizcándote. ¿Aún piensa qué esto es un sueño?

Agitó la cabeza asombrada.

—Si lo es, espero no despertarme nunca.

—Suéltala, Darien—ordenó Mamoru—. Quiero ver cómo le quedó.

Ella se deslizó por el cuerpo de Darien, hasta quedarse en pie. Endimión la llamó con la mano, y ella caminó para donde estaban en el sofá.

Se sentía desnuda. Expuesta. El aire tocaba su piel desnuda y hormigueaba.

Endimión se apoyo adelante, resbalando un dedo por su barriga, alrededor del ombligo, bajando por su cuerpo hacia la recientemente piel afeitada de su coño.

—Le quedó como imaginaba. Bonita. Rosada. Tan suave. No puedo

esperar saborearla.

Endimión la empujó hacia él, haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo grande. Chupó su pezón tenso, la boca iba de uno hacia el otro. La giró hasta ponerla encima en el sofá entre él y Mamoru, la cabeza en el regazo de Mamoru. Endimión deslizó la boca hasta sus caderas.

Firmemente, con sus manos enviaron una sensación que corrió todo su cuerpo, separando sus muslos. Sopló suavemente la piel hinchada. Un escalofrío se arrastro por toda ella, hasta la espina.

Su lengua se lanzó fuera, y ella gimió cuando la sintió hacer contacto con su coño. Él usó los dedos para separar la carne, y su lengua se clavó más profundo.

—Dulce. Tan dulce —murmuraba él.

Él dobló sus piernas y empujó sus rodillas contra su tórax, dejándola completamente abierta para su toque y visión. Sus dedos la exploraban, entonces él hundió uno adentro de ella. Lo retiró. Entonces dos dedos tomaron el lugar de uno.

Sacó los dedos y chupó su clítoris con la boca, girando la lengua en torno de la carne tensa. Ella gimió y se agitó, sus piernas se aflojaron, su barriga se convulsiono.

Las manos de Mamoru fueron a sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones hasta que ellos estuvieron duros y erectos. Darien estaba al lado, sus brazos doblados sobre su ancho pecho.

Endimión continuó su sensual ataque entre sus piernas, hasta que su entero cuerpo se quedó bañado de sudor. Ella se arqueó hacia él, cuando estaba cerca de volver a correrse.

Entonces él alejó su cabeza. Las manos de Mamoru cayeron sobre el sofá. Su cuerpo se movió con esfuerzo. Ella empezó a protestar, pero Darien estaba allí, empujándola.

—De rodillas —dirigió él, ayudándola a quedarse en esa posición—. Así. Pon las manos en la parte de atrás del sofá. Deje a tus pies oscilar fuera en el borde de los cojines.

Ella se posicionó de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Darien, arrodillándose, para que su cabeza enfrentara la parte de atrás del sofá. Las manos se deslizaron en el borde del sofá, cuando miró a los hombres.

Darien caminó alrededor de ella, hasta pararse con la polla a pulgadas de su boca. Ella se movió en su dirección, queriéndolo saborear, queriendo que él resbalara en su boca hasta su garganta.

Pasó las manos por su pelo, acariciando su rostro, corriendo las puntas de sus dedos alrededor sus labios.

Detrás de ella, sintió el movimiento de manos en las nalgas, examinando superficialmente su coño, abriéndole las piernas. Ardía de necesidad.

Darien recogió su pelo en una mano, formando una coleta de caballo tras su cabeza. Con la otra mano, guía la verga en su boca. Cerró sus ojos y saboreó lo gusto él con la lengua.

—Sssí —siseó Darien—. Se siente tan bien, cariño. Justo así. Tómame profundo.

Cuando Darien empezó a trabajar su verga hacia adentro y fuera de su boca, Endimión se deslizó en su coño. Ella hizo sonidos suaves de aprobación a los dos hombres que la trabajaban al unísono. Eran exquisitos. Ella los dejó completamente al mando, permitiéndoles establecer la velocidad. Ella solo sentía. Disfrutando de la excitación de su seducción.

Darien dejo caer la mano, permitiendo caer el pelo en cascada por encima de sus hombros. Se retiró de su boca, y ella lloriqueó, protestando.

Mamoru vino a sustituir a Darien. Darien desapareció de su vista cuando Mamoru se hundió en su boca. Endimión acariciaba sus caderas, agarrándola mientras empujaba lentamente dentro de ella. Se retiró, y el aire fresco sopló sobre su coño expuesto.

Entonces sintió las manos de Darie cerrándose alrededor su cintura.

Pasaron rápidamente por la superficie de su piel y se pararon posesivamente en sus nalgas. Él la masajeó y extendió las mejillas de su culo y puso la verga lubricada en la apertura anal.

La cabeza ancha de su pene penetró el músculo apretado y se hundió adentro con un suave estallido. Pulgada a pulgada, penetró hasta que su abdomen descansó en contra el trasero de ella.

Serena lamió y mordisqueó, la verga de Mamoru envolviéndolo con la lengua mientras él hundía los dedos en su pelo. Estaba calentada entre los dos hombres, sus vergas hundidas dentro de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se rizaron firmemente en torno del borde del sofá, los dedos pálidos por la presión. De repente Mamoru se retiró. La cabeza salió, dejándola sorprendida, entonces Darien la agarró por la cintura y la levantó, su pene se hundió cómodamente dentro de su ano.

—Calma, cariño —murmuró él—. No te haré daño.

Él se giró hasta alejarla del sofá y entonces lentamente se sentó manteniéndola encima de él.

Él se acomodó, separando sus piernas. El placer en su culo la estaba consumiendo. Caliente. La pizca de dolor era arrolladora. Era una línea fina entre el placer más insoportable que ella hubiera experimentado y el mordisco de dolor erótico.

Mamoru entró entre sus piernas abiertas agarrando su pene con una mano.

Ella finalmente entendió la posición en la que Darien la puso.

Relajó su cuerpo contra el tórax de Darien, dejando la cabeza junto al rostro de él.

Mamoru se acomodó y presionó la cabeza de su verga en la coño, haciendo presión hasta que se deslizó lentamente. El placer era más de lo que experimentó alguna vez. Mamoru se apoyó en ella hasta que quedó como un bocadito entre él y Darien. Entonces Mamoru empezó a empujar.

Ellos juntos eran un sueño. Darien acunó su cuerpo con el de él, absorbiendo los movimientos de los empujones de Mamoru sobre Serena.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró Darien contra su oreja—. Estás hecha para nosotros.

Ella se volvió y abrazó el cuello de Darien, estirada entre los dos hombres. Cerró los ojos, cuando la boca de Mamoru encontró su pezón.

Gimió por la multitud de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Las corrientes de fuego ardían a través de ella como rayos.

—Acaba para mí —dijo Mamoru—. Quiero mirarte alcanzar el orgasmo.

Acunada entre los dos hombres, sus cuerpos la adoraban, Mamoru le susurraba palabras duras que la estimulaban a correrse. Se dejo llevar. Se permitió caer en el oscuro abismo que la reclamaba.

Se sintió arrastrada en cuarenta direcciones diferentes, cuando su cuerpo saltó y se estremeció. Cerró sus ojos para ensombrecer las salpicaduras de colores brillantes en su visión.

Era como si alguien cortara una banda de elástico estirada firmemente.

Su cuerpo se derritió contra Darien. Oyó palabras calmantes contra su oreja, pero no entendía el sentido de ellas.

Las manos acariciaban su cuerpo liso cuando Mamoru suavemente se alejó.

Darien la giro hacia él, poniéndola con la barriga en el sofá. Empujó hacia adelante, empujando despacio. Una vez, dos veces y entonces ella sintió su descarga inundándola. Entonces él se alejó.

—Mi turno —dijo Endimión mientras la acunaba en sus brazos.

Ella cayó contra él, preguntándose qué más ellos podrían hacer para mejorar esto.

Endimión la llevó al cuarto y la acostó en la cama. Puso algo templado y liso sobre su parte de atrás. Entonces manos gentiles comenzaron masajear los músculos cansados. Ella gimió con pura satisfacción. Estaba equivocada.

Podía haber algo mejor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Serena secó las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros, mientras esperaban en el área de la recepción de la oficina del abogado. Estaba nerviosa por lo qué les diría el amigo de los chicos.

Lógicamente, sabía que no había nada que Seiya pudiera hacer para evitar el divorcio. ¿Hacer las cosas difíciles? Sí. Pero no podía evitar que pasara. Esperaba que su amenaza fuera suficiente para convencerlo de no impugnar.

Su dinero era otra cosa, pero sus padres lo pusieron en fideicomiso, y a menos que le diera el dinero a Seiya, él no tenía ninguna posibilidad de reclamarlo. Pero esto no significaba que no lo intentaría.

Cerró los ojos y estremeció. ¿Se va a liberar alguna vez de este error?

Calientes, consoladoras manos le apretaron los hombros. Endimión. Ya podía reconocer su toque. Distinguirlo del de Darien o de Mamoru.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado, muñeca. Cuidaremos de esto. Te lo prometo.

Se volvió y sonrió débilmente.

—Quiero que se acabe.

—Lo sé. Se acabará.

Un hombre alto y bien vestido apareció en la sala de espera. Se acercó a donde estaba Darien y extendió la mano.

—Darien, me alegro de volver a verte.

—Cal —contestó Darien.

Cal se giró para apretar las manos de Endimión y Mamoru y después se fijó en Serena

—Debe ser Serena —le sonría calurosamente, y ella se relajó un poco.

Extendió la mano y estrechó a la de Cal.

—Gracias por recibirnos.

—Es un placer —giró y señaló en dirección al pasillo—. Si me acompañan mi despacho, podemos empezar.

Darien alcanzó a Serena, y ella aceptó de buena gana su abrazo. La mano le apretaba la cintura de forma reconfortante, mientras seguían Cal en un despacho grande, con muebles carísimos.

Cal gesticuló que se sentaran, y ocupó la silla de detrás del escritorio de caoba.

—Darien me contó la mayor parte de los detalles —miró a Serena—.

¿Puedo llamarla Serena? De alguna manera, no creo que le gustaría que le llamara Sra. Gays.

—No, por favor, llámame Serena—dijo roncamente.

Él sonrió.

—Muy bien, Serena—abrió una carpeta y sacó un fajo de papeles. Los deslizó a lo largo de la pulida superficie del escritorio, en su dirección.

—Necesito que examine y firme estos papeles para que pueda empezar. Su caso es bien claro. Si no hay complicaciones u objeciones, el divorcio será final en aproximadamente noventa días. Obviamente, si surgen problemas, va a tardar más.

Serena miró fijamente los documentos que tenía delante. Sonaba tan simple. Noventa días. Podía estar libre en tres meses.

—¿Que… que pasa si él no está de acuerdo? —susurró—. ¿Quiero decir, si no firma los documentos?

Miraba a Cal, intentando no expresar el miedo en su expresión. Quería parecer tranquila y segura de sí misma, pero por adentro tenía los nervios destrozados.

—Entonces lo mataré —masculló Mamoru.

Cal se rió.

—A pesar de que me gusta la idea de Mamoru, es mejor dejar esto en las manos del sistema legal. Una vez que se le entregan los documentos a su esposo, puede hacer una de estas tres cosas. Puede firmar los documentos, puede ignorarlos o puede contratar un abogado y aparecer ante el tribunal para refutarlos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y apretó la mano de Serena.

—No importa lo que haga, no puede impedir que se divorciara de él.

Todo lo que puede hacer es retrasar lo inevitable. Recuerda esto.

Serena soltó la respiración.

—Gracias.

Era todo lo que podía decir sin traicionar su agitación. Finalmente estaba tomando un papel activo en la decisión de su vida. Y se sentía muy bien.

Miró a Darien, Endimión y Mamoru, incapaz de contener la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Después, volvió a mirar a Cal.

—¿Ya está? ¿No tengo qué hacer algo más?

—No —dijo Cal.

Se paró un momento y respiró profundamente.

—¿Tendré… tendré qué enfrentarlo en el tribunal?

—No.

La respuesta vino de por lo menos tres fuentes distintas y ella se giró en todas las direcciones.

Cal se rió.

—No. Si opta por ir a tribunal, es su opción, pero usted no está pidiéndole nada. No existe nada para debatir, así que dudo que vaya a aparecer, y en ese caso, apareceré en su lugar como su representante.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo relajarse todo el rostro. Cuanto más intentaba contener su alegría, más se ensanchaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Darien acarició su espalda, para dejar después su palma en su hombro, apretándolo.

Cal la miraba atentamente.

—Se acabará pronto, Serena. Le aseguro.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su cara. Ella la secó impaciente, sin saber por qué estaba llorando. Estaba emocionada. Estaba aligerada.

—Gracias —dijo de nuevo. Darien se levantó y estrechó la mano de Cal.

—Te lo agradecemos, Cal.

Cal también se levantó.

—Me alegro de hacer lo que pueda. Sabe esto. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Serena siguió los hombres fuera del despacho. Mamoru se paró en el pasillo e inmediatamente la abrazó. Ella también lo abrazó, sintiéndose tan aliviada como él.

—¿Quiere ir a un salón de belleza ahora? —preguntó Darien, mientras salieron en el frío aire.

Ella asintió entusiasmada. Llegaron al jeep y Serena sentó delante.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Endimión, de detrás.

Abrió sus ojos y se volvió para mirarle.

—Ni sabes cuánto —dijo suavemente.

—Sé que me siento mejor —declaró Mamoru—. Cuanto antes se libra del nombre del bastardo, mejor.

Serena frunció la frente. No había considerado esa parte del nombre.

¿Una vez divorciada, volvería al nombre de soltera?

Ella no veía como usando _**CHIBA**_, ya que no estaba exactamente legal estar casada con más de un hombre. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería pertenecerles s, no quería ser vista como solamente una amante o una novia.

—¿En qué estás pensando, cariño? —preguntó Darien, mientras encendía el motor.

Ella no quería admitir exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Parecía muy atrevido. Odió la inseguridad que la invadía, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantenerla a la distancia.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no conseguía pronunciar las palabras.

—En nada —contestó tartamudeando levemente.

Darien frenó y paró, sin salir del aparcamiento.

—¿De lo qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué no quieres decir? Sabes que nos puedes decir cualquier cosa.

Ella se atragantó.

—Es ridículo.

Darien agarró su barbilla, rozando suavemente su mandíbula con el pulgar.

—Odio que te preocupas tanto. Ahora dímelo.

—Esa cosa del apellido. Me estaba preguntando...

—¿Preguntando qué? —cuestionó Endimión, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento.

—Me gusta la idea de ser una Chiba —declaró, con la cara ardiendo—.Pero sé que no es posible.

—¿Qué? —exigió Mamoru. Se inclinó hasta encontrar su mirada—. ¿Por qué no es posible?

Las expresiones de Endimión y Darien también eran interrogativas.

—No me puedo casar con todos. Legalmente. Esto es si estaban pensando en casarnos. Oh, mierda, me hago un lio —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cariño, dudas de lo mucho que te queremos?

Hesitó unos breves instantes, y asintió poco después.

—En cuanto es posible, tendrás nuestro nombre —continuó Darien—.

Lámame anticuado, pero nos perteneces. Queremos que seas una Chiba.

—¿Pero cómo?

Él sonrió.

—No tienes que pensar más en ello, cariño. Es bastante simple. Te casarás con uno de nosotros en una ceremonia legal.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Qué estúpida! Aquella idea nunca le había ocurrido y era perfecta.

—Me gusta la idea de que ella está finalmente hablando de nosotros como algo permanente —dijo Endimión.

Miró hacia atrás y vio sus ojos brillando. La verdad es que se sorprendió hasta a ella. ¿Era una masoquista entrar en una relación cuando no se haya liberado de su primer y grande desastre?

No era un error. No podía ser un error. No podía permitirse pensar esto.

Darien salió del aparcamiento y siguió calle abajo. Minutos más tarde, paró delante de un elegante salón de belleza.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

Él le sonrió.

—Pregunté por el mejor salón. Me lo recomendaron varias personas.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, antes de salir rápidamente del jeep.

—Eh, fue mía la idea de preguntar —murmuró Endimión, mientras la seguía.

Serena sonrió y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla. Entró directamente en el salón, donde fueron saludados por una alegre señora que parecía tener unos cuarenta años.

—No tengo cita —comenzó Serena.

—¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura? —preguntó la mujer.

—Serena Gay… solo Serena —dijo ella.

La mujer anotó algo rápidamente en el libro de citas, después le sonrió.

—Bien, tienes suerte, Serena. Te puedo atender ahora mismo. Mi nombre es Mina. Ven conmigo y déjame echarte un vistazo. Después hablaremos sobre lo que necesitas, aunque ya puedo decir que necesitas algo de color.

Serena parpadeó mientras la mujer la rodeó, hablando todo el tiempo.

Giró la cabeza hacia los hombres que tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala de espera. Darien le sonrió y parpadeó.

Mina agarró una capa y puso alrededor del cuello de Serena, después se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Dulzura, odio ser la que te tiene que decir esto, pero tienes que

despedir tu estilista. Éste es el peor tinte que he visto jamás.

Serena sonrió.

—Me temo que lo hice yo misma. Tenía prisa. Hice un desastre. ¿Puede arreglarlo?

—¿Quieres teñirte de morena?

—No, me gustaría volver a mi color natural.

Mina estudió la raíz del pelo durante un minuto.

—Claro, lo puedo arreglar, dulzura. No te preocupes. Venga hasta el lavabo y déjame lavarte el pelo.

Varios minutos más tarde, Serena se sentó en la silla, con el pelo húmedo.

Mina empezó a peinarlo y Serean relajó.

Mina se inclinó y preguntó en un murmullo alto:

—Ahora, dulzura, no quiero parecer curiosa, pero tienes que decirme cual de aquellos magníficos machotes es suyo.

Serena se congeló, una sonrisa se cernió en sus labios. Para un breve instante, consideró señalar a uno de ellos, ¿pero por qué debería importarle pensara de ella esta mujer?

—Todos los son —dijo suavemente.

Mina irguió las cejas.

—¿Todos? Oh dulzura, dime que estás bromeando. ¡Ninguna mujer es tan afortunada! —le guiñó exageradamente a través del espejo.

Serena se rió y confirmó.

—¿Hablas en serio, verdad?

Serena asintió.

Mina agitó la cabeza.

—¡Dios! Tienes que decirme como hiciste. Daría algunos años de mi vida para tener dos, mucho más tres hombres que tengan este físico.

Serena la miró asombrada. No había ningún choque u ofensa en la voz de la mujer.

—Bien, no importa, dulzura, obviamente estás diciendo la verdad. Basta con ver cómo te miran. Cual si quisieran comerla en el almuerzo —Mina suspiró nostálgica—. Hace mucho tiempo, conocí un hombre que me miraba así.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Serena, curioso a causa del deseo que sintió en la voz de la mujer.

—Oh, queríamos cosas diferentes. O por lo menos yo lo pensé. No podía creer en lo que veía en su rostro. Échate hacia atrás, dulzura, déjeme poner ese algodón alrededor de tu frente.

Serena obedeció, si esperó que continúe.

—Creo que al final se cansó de esperar. Se subió en su Harley y nunca volví a verle.

—Oh, qué mal —dijo Serena—. ¿No sabes cómo encontrarlo?

Mina parecía sorprendida.

—Bien, nunca pensé en intentar encontrarlo. Por supuesto, esto fue hace años. Probablemente está casado y tiene un montón de hijos.

—Quizá —murmuró Serena.

Dos horas más tarde, Mina giró la silla para que Serena viera en el espejo.

—Mírate, dulzura. ¿Qué piensas?

Serena miró fijamente su reflejo.

—Soy yo —susurró ella. No un mechas morenas brillantes en su pelo

rubio oro. Las puntas habían sido cortadas y el pelo brillaba en la suave luz.

Mina la miró satisfecha.

—Pensaba que te iba a gustar.

Serena se levantó e impulsivamente abrazó a la mujer mayor.

—Gracias.

Mina a guió en dirección hacia la sala de espera.

—Ve a ver si a tus jóvenes les gusta.

Serena caminó hacia donde estaban sentados los hermanos. Darien se levantó y agarró su cartera.

—Estás hermosa, cariño.

Ella sonrió y balanceó la cabeza. Miró a Endimión y a Mamoru quienes también asentían con aprobación.

—¿Quieres recorrer las tiendas y comprar un poco de ropa? —preguntó Endimión—. Hay varias calle abajo.

—Me encantaría —contestó.

También buscaría una boutique, especializada en lencería. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, y se mordió la mejilla para no traicionar sus pensamientos. Le encantaría comprar algún conjunto sexy para sorprenderlos.

Mamoru le sostuvo el abrigo y ella se lo puso. Mientras salían, Serena encontró la mirada de Mina, y la peluquera le lanzó un insolente guiño y le mostró los pulgares hace arriba.

A principio, Serena se apresuró por las tiendas, segura de que los hombres se aburrirían mirándola probar la ropa, pero pronto descubrió qué les gustaba verla probar ropas nuevas.

Su última parada fue la tienda de lencería, y usó la excusa de que necesitaba sujetadores. Dentro, escogió dos conjuntos sexy y se delectó con la idea de sorprenderlos en cuando vuelvan a casa.

Cuando salió, Mamoru y Endimión cogieron sus bolsas.

—Darien se fue a por el coche —explicó Endimión, mientras que se preparaban a cruzar la calle.

Se apresuraron hacia delante, cuando Serena vio ponerse en marcha a un sedán que estaba aparcado en doble fila. Parpadeó sorprendida cuando lo vio acelerar. Directamente hacia ellos.

Mamoru y Endimión estaban delante y ella empujó todo su peso contra sus espaldas, desesperada en quitarlos del medio. Lejos, oyó a Darien gritar.

Mamoru y Endimión cayeron justo cuando el coche viró bruscamente. El dolor explotó en su cadera cuando el parachoques impactó en su pierna. Salió disparada, usando las manos para parar su caída.

_Chan chan…_

_Nota todas pensamos como mina no?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Darien miró con horror, cuando el coche golpeo a Serena y la tiró volando sobre el asfalto. Mientras corría hacía ella, volvió a gritar su nombre. Mamoru y Endimión se encontraban arrodillados junto a Serena, cuando se introdujo a empujones.

Su aliento se quebró cuando vio sus preciosos ojos de par en par, mirándole fijamente.

Su cara se contorsionó en agonía e intentó levantarse.

—¡No! —gritó él—. No —dijo en voz más baja, cuando se dio cuenta que su tono la sobresaltó—. Quédate quieta, cariño. Oh, Días mío ¿te encuentras bien?

Sacó de un tirón el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó 911.

—No, Darien, no lo hagas —protestó ella, levantando la mano—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Es sólo mi cadera. El coche me erró en la mayor parte. En la mayor parte. Jesús. ¿Estaba intentando provocarle un ataque al corazón?

—¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota? —exigió Mamoru, su voz temblaba mientras acariciaba el pelo de Serena.

Darien le dirigió a Mamoru una mirada para hacerle callar. El haberla golpeado y luego darse a la fuga, no fue un accidente, y no quería que Serena sintiera más miedo de lo que ya sentía.

—Serena, necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia —dijo Endimión suavemente—. Podrías estar herida.

Para entonces, una pequeño multitud se había congregado a lo largo de la calle. Darien escuchó el sonido de la sirena.

—No quiero ir al hospital —dijo Serena, sus ojos suplicaban a Darien—. Deja que me levante. Sólo estoy un poco maltrecha.

Titubeo durante un momento, su preocupación por ella prevalecía por encima de todo. Ella se acercó a la mano de Mamoru, intentando levantarse.

—Despacio, cariño —le previno.

Darien se agachó y la alzó cómodamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Puedes mantenerte de pié? —peguntó él, todavía reacio de soltarla.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo un poco conmocionada.

Con mucho cuidado, la puso de pié sobre el suelo. Las manos de Endimión se dispararon hacia adelante para estabilizarla, ya que se tambaleaba un poco. Ella se frotó la cadera, sus dedos sujetaban la tela desagarrada que recorría su pierna.

—Eran mis vaqueros preferidos —dijo ella con pesar.

Incapaz de aguantarlo más, Darien la apretó contra él, sus brazos la abrazaron fuertemente. Inspiró varias veces para estabilizar su respiración, intentando apaciguar la adrenalina que zumbaba por sus venas.

Algún hijo de puta acaba de intentar matarla. Apostaría su entero rancho que fue su dentro-de-poco ex marido. Miró hacía sus hermanos y vio una respuesta de ira en sus ojos. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios y ellos asintieron, entendiéndolo.

Unos segundos más tarde, llegó un coche de policía, seguido rápidamente por una ambulancia. La muchedumbre se arremolinó alrededor, mientras que los paramédicos examinaban a Serena y los policías tomaron declaración a todo el mundo.

Un hora más tarde, Serena no firmó ninguna documentación de traslado, y la muchedumbre empezó a deshacerse. Los agentes encargados tomaron la última declaración y se montaron en su coche.

Los ojos de Serena estaban impregnados de dolor y fatiga. Darien sabía que ella no fue totalmente sincera sobre la gravedad de sus lesiones y planeaba remediar la situación inmediatamente.

Lanzó las llaves a Endimión.

—Tú conduces.

Se agachó y levantó a Serena en sus brazos y la recostó suavemente contra su pecho. Ella no protestó, sólo exhaló un fatigado suspiro, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro. El caminó hacía el Land Rover y se acomodó con ella en el asiento trasero.

Mamoru se giró en el asiento delantero, sus ojos brillantes con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien Serena?

Se removió entre los brazos de Darien y extendió su mano para tocar el brazo de Mamoru.

—Estoy bien. Te lo prometo. Ahora que ya ha pasado todo, me encuentro sólo un poco temblorosa.

Aunque quiso tranquilizar a Mamoru, Darien pudo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, ver el dolor en sus ojos. Sabía que Mamoru también podía verlo.

En el hotel, Darien llevó a Serena a su suite y la depositó sobre la cama.

Quería ver sus heridas, asegurarse que se encontraba bien de verdad.

Endimión y Mamoru se acercaron, mientras que Darien le quitó lentamente sus vaqueros hechos jirones. Sus manos temblaban con ira, al ver el enorme moratón que ya se estaba formando sobre su cadera y su muslo. La sangre de un corte de tres pulgadas manchaba su pálida piel.

Serena se quedó quieta sobre la cama, sus ojos cerrados, mientras que Darien evaluó sus heridas. Odiaba molestarla, pero necesitaba saber si estaba herida en alguna otra parte.

—Cariño —dijo suavemente.

Ella abrió los ojos, sus pestañas aletearon delicadamente contra su suave piel. Se le veía tan desmesuradamente vulnerable.

—¿Estás herida en alguna otra parte?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que limpiar esto —dijo él—. Si te preparo un baño, ¿podrías remojarte un poco y después dejarme limpiar tu pierna?

Ella asintió.

—Voy a dejar que corra el agua —dijo Endimión. Su mano acarició su mejilla después se inclinó y le depositó un beso sobre su frente—. Muñeca, vuelvo dentro de un segundo.

Con los puños cerrados, observó como Endimión se alejaba. Sus hermanos estaban tan carcomidos por la preocupación como él. Y por la ira.

—Vamos a quitarte el resto de la ropa —dijo Darien.

Con cuidado para no moverla más allá de lo necesario, pasó la camisa

sobre su cabeza. Mamoru se encontraba sentado en su cabecera, alisando con su mano sobre su pelo.

Darien sintió como ella empezó a temblar. Al principio, pequeños temblores estremecían su cuerpo, pero entonces empezó a temblar en serio.

Lágrimas se escaparon por entre sus párpados y, entonces el pecho de Darien se encogió.

Se inclinó y atrapo entre sus brazos su desnudo cuerpo.

—Ahora estas a salvo, cariño.

Hipó suavemente, inspirando dificultosamente.

—No sé lo que me pasa —dijo ella mientras se frotaba la cara.

Mamoru frunció el ceño.

—Has tenido un susto terrible.

—Su baño está preparado —dijo Endimión desde la puerta.

—Vamos cariño. Un delicioso baño caliente te hará sentir mejor.

Darien se levanto y la cargó hacia el dormitorio. La dejó con suavidad dentro de la espumosa agua. Siseo con dolor, cuando el agua tocó su pierna.

Darien blasfemó a la bajo.

—Lo siento.

Ella dejó caer contra el respaldo de la bañera, cerrando los ojos.

—Estabas en lo cierto. Esto es una gozada.

—Mañana vas a estar dolorida —dijo Darien, mientras se arrodillaba junto a la bañera.

—Ahora me siento dolorida —dijo ella con ironía.

Darien alcanzó con una manopla la cadera y empezó a limpiar con mucho cuidado el corte.

Ella le miró con preocupados ojos.

—¿Piensas que ha sido él, verdad?

No hizo pretensión de no haber entendido.

—Sí, cariño, lo creo.

Se sumergió más profundamente dentro de la bañera, sus hombros encorvados en derrota.

—Pudo haber matado a Mamoru e Endimión.

—Te pudo haber matado a ti —gruñó Darien.

—No podría soportarlo si pasase algo a cualquiera de vosotros —dijo ella. —Y nosotros no podríamos soportarlo si algo te sucediese a ti. Venga, voy a secarte y meterte en la cama.

La alzó de la bañera y la envolvió con una gran esponjosa toalla. Cuando abandonaron el cuarto de baño, Mamoru tomó a Serena en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Me asustaste —dijo Mamoru áspero.

Serena se empinó sobre las puntillas de sus pies y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mamoru. Se sentía increíblemente segura entre sus brazos, como si nada le pudiese hacer daño.

—Hazme el amor —susurró ella.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Mamoru contra su oído.

—Serás tierno —dijo ella completamente convencida. Los conocía a todos, sabía que estos hombres nunca le harían daño—. Te necesito.

—Ven a la cama —dijo él, empujándola hacía adelante.

Fue por su propia voluntad y permitió que le quitase la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo. Echó para atrás las sábanas y le indicó con un gesto que se metiese en la cama. Ella casi gruño en voz alta, cuando las suaves sábanas la envolvieron.

Levanto la vista y vio a Darien e Endimión parados, al lado de Mamoru. Mamoru se desprendió de la camisa y se metió a su lado en la cama. Darien caminó hacía el otro lado del lecho y se sentó detrás de ella. Ethan se tumbó al pie de la cama, apoyándose sobre su codo.

No le iban a hacer el amor. A pesar de que sentía un poco de desilusión, le sobrevino la fatiga. Se acurrucó sobre el fuerte pecho de Mamoru y suspiró feliz cuando sus fuertes brazos se enroscaron alrededor de ella.

Mientras Darien besaba suavemente su pierna magullada, sus cálidos labios lanzaron un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

—Ve a dormir, cariño —murmuró—. Nos quedaremos justo aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos, deleitándose en la fuerza y en el calor de todos ellos.

No se podía permitir pensar lo que pudo haber pasado en el día de hoy. Aún cuando temía la decisión de quedarse con los hermanos, sabía que no podría vivir sin ellos.

¿Pero, y si por quedarse les perjudicaba?

_Bueno se ira y entramos nosotras? Hagamos una lista para quien va primera….. jejejejeje_

_Review?_


	20. Chapter 20

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Maya Banks**

**(Serie ****La Mujer De Los Colter****) ****y el nombre de la novela es****La Mujer De Los Colter****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco es mía si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi. Solo voy a adaptarla a los personajes de Sailor Moon; ya que esta novela me fascino y calentó (jejejej) muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Quiero que tengan en cuentan es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, y sumen el hecho de que todas las historias que encuentren en este espacio de FF va a consistir en MENAGE! NO QUIERO RECLAMOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS….. A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO Y SIGUIE CON LA LECTURA IMPLICA QUE ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DEL PRESENTE…... Repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN (si fuera así habría más capítulos de Sailor Moon)**

**Esta Historia va dedicada a la Suma Pontífice de la Gran Polla Ángelesoscuros 13 (malaya tu m inspiras)**

**La historia consta de Cap: 34**

**Capitulo 20**

—Pudimos haberla perdido hoy —dijo Darien. La ira aún ardía por sus venas. Quería matar alguien. Con sus propias manos.

Se volvió, para mirar fijamente a sus hermanos.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. No podemos protegerla aquí en la ciudad. Hay demasiado espacio abierto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —declaró Mamoru con voz acerada—. Debemos volver a casa.

Los tres hermanos andaban por la sala de estar de la suite, como fieras enjauladas. Serena dormía a pocos metros, en el cuarto, con la puerta entreabierta, para escuchar si ella se despertara.

—¿La pregunta es que vamos a hacer sobre su esposo? —dijo Endimión

—Protegeremos a Serena y esperamos que Cal haga su trabajo —declaró Darien.

Mamoru estregó su pelo impacientemente.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos sentarnos y esperar. Sabemos que esto no se acabó.

—Estoy consciente de eso —asintió Darien, intentando reducir su irritación. Sabía que Mamoru estaba tan preocupado como él.

—Vamos a casa y nos mantendremos en alerta. Estará en una desventaja en nuestro terreno. Nadie conoce aquellas montañas mejor que nosotros.

Cuando estamos aquí, nos sentimos perdidos.

Endimión asintió.

—Esta noche, vi algo en ojos del Serena que no me gustó. Más que miedo. Era el conocimiento que algo que hizo podía herirnos. No quiero que piense de ese modo.

—Ella no hizo nada —afirmo Mamoru.

Endimión levantó las manos.

—Yo no dije que lo hizo, Mamoru. Para. Yo solo sé lo que está pensando, y no me gusta. Piensa que es culpable de todo esto.

—Suficiente —dijo Darien—. Lo más importante es llevar a Serena de vuelta a la cabaña y la vigilaremos todo el tiempo. No podemos hacer algo cosa que pueda complicar ese divorcio. Al menos, hasta que acabe. Después, podemos descubrir el mejor modo de manejar a ese sujeto.

Un sonido procedente del cuarto de Serena puso fin a la conversación.

—Iré yo —dijo Mamoru. Antes de que Darien o Endimión pudieran contestar, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto.

—Él la ama —dijo Endimión en voz baja.

Darien movió la cabeza, la satisfacción llenaba su corazón. Acercarse a Mamoru era tan difícil como agarrar un toro por los cuernos, pero una vez que lo permitía, correspondía plenamente. Y era ferozmente protector con aquéllos que amaba.

—La vigilará bien —dijo Darien.

—Todos lo haremos —lo corrigió Endimión.

Darien verificó su reloj. Dos de la mañana. Pero él no dormiría mucho esta noche. Si no fuese por el hecho de Serena necesitaba descansar, les convencería salir ahora mismo. Regresar a la cabaña.

—¿Por qué no duermen un poco? —le ofreció Endimión—. Yo siempre duermo poco. Me quedare aquí, cuidando de que todo esté tranquilo.

Darien suspiro.

—Cierto. Dudo que consiga dormir, pero voy a acostarme unas horas.

Iremos para casa por la mañana.

Darien camino hacia el cuarto. Miró y vio a Mamoru abrazado a Serena, las piernas entrelazadas, las manos descansando posesivamente en las caderas de ella, los dedos ensanchados en la curva de sus nalgas.

Abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano. Darien irguió la ceja, en una muda pregunta. Mamoru movió la cabeza, señalizando que todo estaba bien con Serena.

Darien se quito las botas, se sacó los jeans y trepo calladamente en la cama, al otro lado de Serena.

Ella se meció a su lado, frotando su trasero contra su estomago. Él besó su hombro desnudo, anidó el rostro en el pelo de ella y se relajó sobre la almohada.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos, todo lo que él veía era el coche golpeando a Serena. Repetidas veces. Su corazón se disparó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Que cerca estuvieron de perderla.

Había sido negligente, todos ellos lo habían sido, pero no sucedería de nuevo. Juró proteger Serena en el momento en el que apareció en sus vidas. Y no volvería a fallar.

Serena salió de la cama, estremeciéndose cuando la pierna toco el suelo y sintió su peso. Contorsionando su cuerpo, miró hacia la contusión púrpura y el corte de la cadera.

Sintió una retorcida diversión. Su primer pensamiento fue que se sentía como si alguien la hubiera atropellado con un coche. Por lo menos, ahora tenía una buena referencia del viejo dicho.

Se estiró y giró el hombro. Se sentía vieja y decrépita, como una mujer de noventa años. Pero, por lo menos estaba viva. No gracias a Seiya.

Cojeó en dirección al baño, preguntándose donde estaban.

El reloj digital, en la mesa de lado de la cama, le indico que era temprano.

Se vistió cuidadosamente, y se cepilló los dientes y el pelo. Estaba dolorida como el infierno, pero por lo menos se sintió marginalmente mejor.

Un ruido la hizo levantar la mirada. Mamoru estaba en la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

—Pensé que te había escuchado. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—Tiesa y adolorida, pero considerando las circunstancias, podía ser peor, así que estoy agradecida.

Emociones opuestas atravesaron los ojos de Mamoru. Ira, preocupación, y algo de miedo. Dejó el cepillo y caminó en silencio hacia sus brazos. Se ajusto a él, abrazándolo firmemente.

—Estoy bien, Mamoru. De verdad.

Sus fuertes brazos la apretaron. Contra su pecho, sentía el corazón acelerado.

—No sé lo que haría si algo te pasara —dijo angustiado.

Ella se alejó, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Pero no sucedió nada —contestó rápidamente.

Tomo su rostro en sus manos y se inclinó para besarla.

—Te amo —murmuró contra sus labios.

Abrió su boca para contestar, pero las palabras se quedaron presas en su garganta.

En vez de eso, le devolvió el beso, permitiendo que sus lenguas se mezclaran y enrollaran.

Él se alejó, descansando su frente en la de ella, las narices y bocas muy cercanas.

—No sentía ese tipo de miedo desde que me fui de Irak —admitió.

Llevó las manos al pelo de él, alisándolo, acariciándole las orejas. Frotó su nariz en la de él, juguetonamente. Después, lo besó.

—Olvidemos esto y vamos a casa —le pidió.

Los ojos de él estaban ardiendo.

—Ir a casa suena malditamente bien. Darien y Endimión ya hicieron el equipaje.

—Entonces, déjame arreglar mis cosas.

—Sal y diles a los otros que estás bien. Termino yo de recoger tus cosas — se ofreció.

Sonrió y le acarició el rostro una vez más. Agarró su mano y besó la punta de cada dedo, antes de permitir que se alejase.

Dejó el baño sonriendo. Ni aún el dolor de la cadera pudo obscurecer la dicha que sentía. Cuando llegó a la sala, Darien y Endimión levantaron los ojos del sofá, donde estaban sentados.

Endimión se levantó y la encontró a medio al camino, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorida.

Él la llevó hasta donde Darien estaba sentado, y la sentó entre ellos.

—Disculpa por interrumpir nuestro pequeño viaje, muñeca, pero es mejor que volvamos a casa esta mañana —dijo Darien, con la ceja fruncida.

—Estoy lista de ir para casa —declaró ella con firmeza.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegro que pienses en ella como tu casa.

Mamoru salió del cuarto, con la maleta y el bolso en la mano.

—Cogí todo lo que había en el cuarto —anunció.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—Pensé que podemos comer algo en el camino. Me gustaría salir de la ciudad lo antes posible.

—Está bien —asintió ella—. Estoy lista cuando estáis vosotros.

Se levantó del sofá. Endimión la acompañó con un brazo alrededor su cintura.

—Mamoru y yo llevaremos el equipaje y calentaremos el coche. Denos algunos minutos, y nos encontramos fuera. Llevaré el coche hacia la entrada —dijo Darien.

Endimión asintió, Darien y Mamoru cogieron el equipaje y salieron.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien muñeca? —le pregunto Endimión. Ella asintió.

—Estoy dolorida, pero cuanto más me muevo, mejor me siento.

El besó su frente.

—Siento que no cuidamos bien de ti. Eso nunca debió haber pasado.

Ella se aferro a él.

—No es tu culpa. De ninguno de vosotros —suspiró y lo abrazó—. Solo espero que eso acabe pronto.

—Acabará, muñeca. Acabará.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Llegaron a Milenio de Plata a mediodía y Darien paró en el pequeño aparcamiento de la oficina del sheriff. Serena parecía menos contenta, cuando se dio cuenta en dónde pararon.

—Necesitamos decirle a Haruka que está pasando, para que busque a

Seiya —explicó él—. Si lo ve, nos puede avisar. Protección adicional.

—¿Pero lo hará? —preguntó Serena suavemente, mirándole—. ¿Nos lo va a decir?

La pregunta flotaba entre ellos.

—No veo por qué necesitamos implicarla —Mamoru dijo lo que pensaba. Darien ignoró a Mamoru.

—¿Confías en mí, cariño?

—Sabes que sí —contestó Serena—. Pero en ella, no.

—Entonces sabes que nunca haría algo que te ponga en peligro.

Serena lo miró fijamente un largo momento, y asintió.

La satisfacción lo envolvió. Le alcanzó la mano y la apretó.

—Vamos, no llevará más que un segundo.

Serena inspiró hondo y abrió su puerta. Personalmente, prefería arrancarse las uñas una a una, que tener que enfrentarse a la celosa pelirroja.

Los cuatro entraron en el pequeño edificio y Haruka levantó la mirada de donde estaba sentada, detrás del escritorio. Irguió una ceja interrogativamente, mientras que Darien se le acercaba.

Serena dudó, y Mamoru deslizó el brazo alrededor del cuello, dejando la mano oscilando por su hombro.

Haruka se puso de pie, echando una mirada cautelosa a Darien y más allá, en donde Serena, Mamoru y Endimión se pararon.

—Darien —lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Tenemos un problema, Haruka. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Seiya Gays —dijo Darien con dureza—. Tenemos razón para creer que está intentando matar a Serena.

Haruka se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Estás seguro de ello, Darien?

—Estoy seguro. ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda?

Miró a Serena de arriba abajo, antes de volver a mirar a Darien.

—Sí, lo que pueda. Sabes eso.

—Tengo que saber si lo ves —dijo Darien—. Inmediatamente.

—¿Quieres qué lo detenga? —preguntó Haruka—.¿Quieres prestar cargos?

—No tenemos pruebas. Aún —agregó él.

—¿Así que van a esconderse en la cabaña?

Darien asintió.

—Por ahora. Hasta que estemos seguros de que Serena está a salvo.

Algo que parecía como dolor, destelló en los ojos de la mujer. Serena sintió una punzada de lastima. Era obvio que Haruka sentía algo por Darien, e igualmente obvio que él no sentía lo mismo.

—Mantendré los ojos abiertos, y pediré que mis ayudantes hagan lo mismo —dijo Haruka—. Pero si viene, no haga nada estúpido, Darien, llámame.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario para asegurarnos que Serena está a salvo —dijo Adam sin alterar la voz—. No haré cualquier promesa sobre como conseguiré esto.

—Está bien así. Os verificaré cuando pase por allí.

—Gracias, Haruka. Te agradecemos la ayuda.

Se puso el Stetson y se volvió hacia Serena y los otros.

—Vamos a casa.

Serena miró a Haruka una vez más, antes de seguir a los chicos.

Inconfundible antipatía brillaba en los ojos de la otra mujer, y Serena no desvió la mirada, no estaba dispuesta a ser intimidada. Finalmente, Haruka bajó la mirada, y Serena salió.

—Deberíamos parar en Mamoru y pedirle que él también esté preparado — dijo Endimión mientras entraban en el Land Rover.

—Buena idea —dijo Darien—. Paro y hablo con él. Pueden esperar aquí.

Treinta minutos más tarde, salieron de Milenio de Plata, después de parar para hablar con Richards.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la cabaña, Serena suspiró de alivio. Nunca estuvo tan feliz de llegar a algún lugar.

Entró con los hombres y se hundió en el sofá. Alcanzó la colcha tirada a un lado y se la subió hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes frío, muñeca? —preguntó Endimión.

Ella asintió y se arrimó más en la colcha.

—Encenderé el fuego.

—Verificaré el perímetro —dijo Mamoru.

—Voy contigo —dijo Darien—. Tengo que verificar los caballos.

Serena los miró salir y se volvió hacia Endimión con las arqueando la ceja.

—¿Verificar el perímetro?

Endimión se rió.

—Es el modo de Mamoru decir que va a verificar la propiedad, asegurándose que nada ha sido alterado y probablemente, poner unas trampas.

—¿Trampas? —repitió ella.

—Era del ejército, muñeca. Piensa como un soldado.

—¿Cree qué me va a buscar aquí?

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

—No lo sé, pero si va a venir, estaremos listos —se encaminó hacia la salida trasera. Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar leña para el fuego.

Se recostó contra el cojín del sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba en casa. Lo hizo. Le pidió el divorcio a Seiya. Las cosas se pusieron en marcha, y todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar hasta quedar libre. Y entonces podría comenzar una nueva vida con tres hombres; no estaba segura si podría vivir sin ellos.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Serena se convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se sentía feliz. Más feliz que en toda su vida. Aunque el sexo era maravilloso, pasaban muchas noches disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno. Aquéllos eran sus momentos favoritos del día.

Jugaban. Hablaban sobre recuerdos felices. Cualquier reserva que Serena tuvo sobre vivir con tres hombres, desaparecía rápidamente.

Un día, después de una nevada, Serena se fue cabalgar con los tres hermanos. Tomaron el camino que ascendía la montaña, en donde cazaban alces cada otoño.

En la cima, Serena entendió porque a los hermanos les gustaban tanto aquellas montañas. Recordó la declaración de Mamoru, de que no existía otro lugar tan hermoso como los Rocosos. Tenía razón. Y si había otro, ella nunca lo vio.

Su vida se cambió drásticamente. Nunca se habría imaginado que su malcriada existencia la llevaría a una cabaña rústica en lo alto de los Rocosos.

Solo ahora se daba cuenta que falsa había sido su vida. Carecía de realidad.

Ella flotó por la vida sin metas, sin dirección, sin objetivo. Aquí, en los brazos de tres hombres, en vez de sentirse como si hubiera cambiado una dependencia por otra, se sentía viva y libre. Capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Animada a ser fuerte e independiente.

Sentada sobre el caballo, en lo alto del vale y miró hacia el horizonte.

Detrás de ella, sabía que Darien, Endimión y Mamoru estaban esperando, pero no la apresuraron, y ella no tenía prisa en dejar tan magnífico paisaje.

No había explicación alguna para el cambio que sentía florecer en su interior. Surgió y creció hasta rodearla totalmente. Exigía libertad. Quería aceptación. Quería que ella lo admitiera.

Por la primera vez en más tiempo que podía recordar, se sintió completamente en paz con su vida.

Darien cambió una mirada con sus hermanos. Todos tenían la cara llena de satisfacción. Serena había cambiado mucho, ya no era la mujer aterrada y cautelosa que él encontró en la zanga. En su lugar había una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma.

Estaban extremadamente orgullosos de ella. Todos. No podían imaginar una pareja mejor.

Ella se giró en la silla, sus ojos marrones eran suaves y calientes.

—No creo que vi algo más hermoso —dijo ella.

Su respiración salió en una nube visible en el aire frío. No estaba de acuerdo con ella. Había visto algo más hermoso. La miraba a ella.

—Me muero por ver el otoño, cuando todo está en color —agregó ella.

Él le sonrió. Sentía un ridículo entusiasmo cada vez que la oía mencionar el futuro. Se sentía como un adolescente, enamorado por primera vez. Sabía que sus hermanos no eran más inmunes que él.

Ella incitó a su caballo para alejarse del borde y se acercó a él y a sus hermanos.

—Podía quedarme aquí para siempre.

Él sonrió de nuevo al escucharla usar el _**para siempre**_. Se convertía en un maldito gatito. Y le gustaba. Que Dios se apiade de él.

—Te quedas aquí para siempre —señaló él—. Podemos volver tan a menudo como quieras.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, la emoción brillaba en sus ojos.

—¿Qué dices si regresamos? —dijo Endimión—. Prepararé chocolate caliente, y podemos jugar Monopolio. Quiero revancha por la última vez, en la que Serena me derroto.

La risa de Serena hizo eco por la montaña. Blancas ráfagas empezaron a bajar en la deriva, y los ojos de Serena de gozo.

—¡Más nieve!

Todos le sonriendo indulgentemente y volvieron los caballos en la dirección de la casa. Mientras bajaban, la nieve empezó a caer más fuerte.

Aumentaría varias pulgadas más hasta que cesara. Añadidas a los seis que había, tendrían una buena descarga antes de que la noche se acabara.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Parecía una noche perfecta. La nieve cesó finalmente, dejando el paisaje cubierto por una sábana blanca. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, y Serena estaba sentada en el suelo jugando Monopoly con Endimión y Mamoru. Darien apagó el ordenador y deambuló perezosamente hasta sentarse detrás de Serena.

Acarició su pelo, disfrutando de verla entretenida con sus hermanos. Sí, era una noche perfecta. Por lo tanto no debería haberse sorprendido cuando el teléfono sonó.

Suspiró con disgusto y quitó la mano del pelo de Serena.

—No contestes —dijo ella roncamente, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Por un momento, él casi atendió su pedido. Pero podía ser Cal llamando con noticias, o podían ser sus padres.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, dándole un beso en los labios.

Terminó de levantarse del suelo justo cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar.

No había llegado a acomodarse de nuevo cuando su celular empezó a zumbar.

Mierda. Lo que quiera que fuera, debía ser importante.

Se sentó en la silla del ordenador y abrió el teléfono.

—Darien — dijo.

—¿Darien? Soy Haruka. Mira, necesito tu ayuda. La de todos, si pueden. Tengo un niño desaparecido. Con toda esta nieve fresca es imposible encontrar el rastro. Me vendría bien vuestra experiencia.

Darien suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Maldición. Lo último que quería hacer era salir con aquel frío, pero no podía dejar que un niño perdido se congelara hasta la muerte.

—¿Dónde debemos ir? —preguntó con resignación.

—Encuéntrenme en la ciudad. Estamos organizando la búsqueda aquí, en el cuartel general. Y escucha, Darien. Traigan sus rifles. Tenemos razones para creer que se trata de un rapto.

Darien cerró el teléfono y se encontró con tres pares de ojos fijos en él. Serena estiró las piernas y se levantó. Caminó hacia él, la preocupación frunciendo su frente.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó.

Detrás de ella, Endimión y Mamoru también se levantaron, toda su atención puesta en Darien.

—Era Haruka —dijo él. Observó la reacción de Serena.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Necesita nuestra ayuda. Están buscando un niño perdido y con la nevada, no consiguen hallar el rastro.

—No sé… —comenzó Endimión.

—Tienen que ir —dijo Serena suavemente—. Quiero decir, tienen que encontrar al niño.

Serena asintió.

—Vayan. Yo estaré bien —continuó, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Uno de nosotros debería quedarse —Darien esperó la aprobación de los hermanos—. Serena no puede quedarse sola.

No quería alarmarla, pero de ningún modo la dejarían desamparada con su esposo suelto por ahí. El incidente en Denver estaba aún muy fresco en su memoria.

—Yo me quedaré —se ofreció Mamoru—. Tú y Endimión pueden ir.

Darien asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Envolvió a Serena en sus brazos.

—Volveremos en cuanto podamos, muñeca.

Ella se irguió en puntas de pie y lo besó.

—Más les vale.

El sonrió y giró hacia Endimión.

—¿Estás listo?

Endimión besó ligeramente los pelos de Serena y luego se apresuró hacia el armario donde guardaban el equipo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, salieron y subieron al jeep. Mientras bajaban

por el camino, Darien sintió un peso en el pecho. No conseguía explicar lo que sentía, pero la preocupación se instaló en él.

Serena giró hacia Mamoru cuando la puerta se cerró y le tendió los brazos.

—Solos tú y yo.

Sonrió y le dirigió una mirada lenta.

—Puedo pensar en cosas peores.

El corazón se le disparó en el pecho.

—Oh, las cosas que te voy a hacer —dijo Mamoru maliciosamente.

Sonrió y lo empujó bromeando.

—Oh no, niño malo, las cosas que yo te voy a hacer.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso.

Serena movió seductoramente las pestañas.

—Búscame en el dormitorio. En cinco minutos.

Intentó asirla, pero ella consiguió escapar y corrió hacia el cuarto, chillando entre risas:

—¡Cinco minutos!

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al armario donde había escondido la lencería sensual que compró en Denver. Sacó de su envoltorio el conjunto melocotón de seda pura.

Deprisa se deshizo de los tejanos y la camisa. Salió del vestidor haciendo equilibrio sobre un pie, intentando meter el otro en el mínimo short de seda del conjunto. Se despeinó el pelo con los dedos y corrió al baño para echar un vistazo rápido a los resultados.

La sonriente y risueña chica en el espejo no se parecía en nada al conejo desarrapado y asustado de algunas semanas atrás.

Se pasó el cepillo por el pelo ahora castaño claro.

Sólo tenía más o menos un minuto antes de que Mamoru echara la puerta abajo.

Soltó el cepillo y corrió hacia la cama.

Para su sorpresa, Mamoru estaba allí esperando por ella. Desnudo.

—Oh, eres muy malo —lo regañó ella—. Se suponía que esperarías cinco minutos.

Él le sonrió tímidamente:

—Tomar el tiempo nunca fue mi punto fuerte.

Ella continuaba parada en la puerta, la mano en la cadera.

—Ven aquí —ordenó él.

—Debería hacerte esperar —murmuró ella mientras trepaba encima de la cama.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y en un movimiento suave la hizo rodar debajo de su cuerpo. Sus labios quedaron a centímetros de su boca, y descendió hasta encontrarla.

—Te ves muy excitante con esa ropa —la provocó—. Es una verdadera lástima que vaya a sacártela tan deprisa.

Ella se rió.

—Una vergüenza terrible.

Él estiró la camisola hasta que desnudó un pecho.

—Amo tus pezones. Son perfectos. Rosados. Tan femeninos.

Hizo rodar la lengua por la fruncida puntita.

—Tienen un sabor tan dulce como su apariencia.

—Eres un miserable provocador—gimió ella.

Él tiró de la camisola hasta que los tirantes cayeron de los hombros, después continuó tirando de la tela hasta dejarla amontonada alrededor de la cintura.

—Podría chuparlos durante toda la noche.

Lamió y pellizcó las rígidas puntas. Su lengua rodeó una, dejando un rastro húmedo. Entonces la chupó y la mantuvo entre sus dientes, haciendo presión con la boca.

La mordedura del dolor mezclado con el casi insoportable placer la hizo contorsionarse debajo de él.

—Me gusta tenerte a mi merced —murmuró él—. Un día de éstos, tendré que atarte y mostrarte mi lado perverso. Apuesto que a Darien y Endimión también les encantaría.

Oh, por Dios. Ella no había imaginado que le fuese posible estar aún más excitada, pero había estado muy equivocada. Imágenes de su cuerpo atado, sometido a cada uno de sus antojos y deseos enviaron agujas de deseo desde su vagina hasta lo más profundo de su pelvis.

—Te gustó la idea —la provocó él.

Sí, le gustaba aquella idea. Le gustaba mucho, a juzgar por su reacción.

Él bajó por su cuerpo y tiró del encaje de la cintura con los dientes.

Mordisqueaba y lamía la sensitiva piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Finalmente, terminó de retirar toda su ropa íntima y la tiró lejos.

Entonces volvió a incorporarse sobre su cuerpo, y le separó las piernas acomodándose entre ellas, su grueso miembro anidando en la humedad caliente de su vagina. Ella gimió en respuesta, sintiendo arder cada terminación nerviosa.

—Jódeme —susurró ella.

Lo sintió crecer entre sus piernas.

—Dios, me encanta cuando hablas sucio —murmuró él.

Ella sonrió y clavó los dientes en su hombro.

—Maldición, mujer ¿estás intentando hacerme gozar antes de que consiga penetrarte?

—Si fueras más rápido, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

—Pareces impaciente —la provocó.

Llevó una mano al miembro guiándolo dentro de su abertura.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró Serena jadeante.

—Debí hacerte esperar.

Ella lo mordió nuevamente.

—Jódeme.

La penetró con un golpe poderoso. La abrazó con firmeza, manteniéndola muy cerca mientras sus caderas empezaban el vaivén entre sus piernas.

—Más fuerte —lo urgió ella.

—¿Estás intentando matarme? —se quejó él.

—Bien duro...

El tiró de su pelo.

—Observa esto, jovencita.

Se incorporó sobre ella y asió sus piernas, le dobló las rodillas contra el pecho, y se arqueó sobre su cuerpo.

Fue deslizando hacia afuera pulgada por pulgada de su miembro con lentitud agonizante hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento. Entonces se hundió profundamente, los duros muslos golpeando sus nalgas. Serena jadeó ante la intensidad de la penetración.

—No pares —imploró cuando él se detuvo.

Le sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Ya no estamos tan gallitos, eh?

—Esta me la vas a pagar —susurró Serena

Mamoru elevó la pelvis retirándose y detuvo sus movimientos. Serena levantó las caderas, intentando recibirlo completamente otra vez.

—Jódeme —imploró ella, nuevamente.

Gimió y se deslizó dentro de ella.

—Me encanta una mujer boca sucia.

Ella se rió.

Empezó a empujar más duro, alcanzando un ritmo impresionante. Ella intentó erguirse, respirar, pero estaba sin aliento.

Él soltó sus piernas, que cayeron sobre la cama. Serena lo abrazó, acercándolo todo lo que podía. Luego le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, encadenándolo a su cuerpo.

Se besaron ardientemente, jadeantes, las lenguas húmedas imitando los movimientos del miembro entrando y saliendo de la vagina. Las manos de Mamoru se enredaban rudamente en su pelo mientras él atraía la boca de Serena hacia la suya.

Sintió la urgencia crecer en la ingle. El orgasmo avanzaba sobre ella a una velocidad que nunca había experimentado antes. No hubo ninguna lenta acumulación de tensión hacia una conflagración final. Ésta explotó alrededor de ella en una ola violenta. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se estiraron dolorosamente y luego se relajaron en el placer como un arco disparando una flecha.

Mamoru empujaba poderosamente contra ella, las caderas balanceándose adelante y atrás sobre la cama.

—Oh, maldición —jadeó él.

Sí, maldición. Se desmoronó debajo de él cuando lo sintió penetrarla profundamente de nuevo, su semilla vertiéndose en su cuerpo. Las caderas de Mamoru se retorcían en espasmos mientras liberaba los chorros de su goce.

Finalmente él se dejó caer entre sus piernas, su frente descansando sobre la suya. Su respiración era entrecortada, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando conseguir aliento.

—Vas a matarme —gimió él.

—Pero morirías feliz —dijo ella.

Rodó hasta colocarse al lado de ella y la cobijó en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?

Ella sonrió.

—No, no quiero salir de aquí.

—Me dejaste destruido —se lamentó él.

—Quejica.

Le pellizcó un pezón con la mano libre.

—Cierra la boca o te silenciaré deslizando dentro mi verga.

—Promesas, promesas —se burló ella.

Él se rió y descansó la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

—Duérmete.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Vas a apagar las luces o quieres que vaya yo?

Él gruñó, pero se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó en dirección al interruptor.

Antes de alcanzarlo, las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, sumiendo el cuarto en la oscuridad.

—¿Mamoru? —gritó aterrada.

Un miedo glacial serpenteó por su columna vertebral. Sabía que él no había apretado el interruptor. Ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo.

Mamoru volvió rápidamente a su lado. Se puso los tejanos y le lanzó sus ropas sobre la cama.

—Vístete —ordenó.

Ella se apresuró a salir de la cama y se sacó la camisola de satén. Buscó la ropa interior y empezó a meter una pierna en ella.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Mamoru, asiendo su brazo.

Él la empujó por el pasillo, el brazo curvado protectoramente a su alrededor.

—¿Será a causa del tiempo? —preguntó ella cuando entraron en la sala de estar.

Mamoru se inclinó sobre el escritorio y agarró una linterna.

—No, no creo que sea por eso.

El miedo formó una bola dura en su estómago.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

Se volvió a ella, su rostro apenas visible en la oscuridad.

—Escúchame. Quiero que entres en el baño de visitas y te encierres con llave. Allí no hay ventanas. Quédate hasta que yo vaya a buscarte.

El terror la invadió.

—¿Mamoru, qué está pasando?

Él se inclinó y la besó con firmeza, quitándole el aliento.

—Vete.

Ella corrió. Pasó por el comedor y se lanzó por el pasillo donde estaban situadas las habitaciones para huéspedes. Buscó el camino en la oscuridad, deslizando las manos por las paredes. Abrió la puerta del baño y apresuradamente entró, trancó la cerradura y luego tanteó alrededor en la oscuridad. El lavabo, el borde del inodoro. Bajó silenciosamente la tapa del asiento y luego se sentó, encorvándose se abrazó las rodillas junto al pecho.

¿Pasaron horas o apenas minutos? Sentía que era una eternidad. ¿Dónde estaba Mamoru? No oía ningún sonido, sólo la capa sofocante de oscuridad.

Entonces oyó pasos. Pasos lentos, cautelosos. Más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron del lado exterior de la puerta. Contuvo la respiración y luchó contra el pánico que amenazaba adueñarse de ella.

—Serena, soy yo. Abre la puerta.

Se levantó como resorte del asiento, abrió la puerta de un tirón y se lanzó en los brazos de Mamoru.

—¿Qué está pasando? — susurró.

—No estoy seguro. Verifiqué la casa, y los alrededores. Los fusibles están bien, ningún alambre cortado. Debe ser un problema en la línea.

Suspiró aliviada.

—Estaba asustada.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Vamos a la sala de estar. Quiero que estés donde pueda verte. Voy a encender el fuego.

Ella lo siguió por el pasillo, su mano prendida con firmeza en la de él.

Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, una sombra surgió en su línea de visión.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sonó un disparo y Mamoru fue abatido. Cayó en el suelo, a sus pies.

Serena gritó. ¡Oh Dios, Mamoru había sido alcanzado! Se dejó caer al suelo, indiferente al peligro que corría.

—¡Mamoru! ¡Mamoru! —gritó.

Deslizó las manos por su pecho, sintiendo el tacto cálido y pegajoso.

Sangre.

El dolor estalló en su cabeza, cuando alguien la obligó a levantarse tirándole de los pelos.

Reaccionó con furia, pateando y revolviéndose. La figura oscura la arrojó lejos de su cuerpo y ella se golpeó contra la pared. Antes de poder correr, estaba sobre ella. Le golpeó la cara con el dorso de la mano, tirándola al suelo.

Se quedó acostada allí, aturdida, el dolor relampagueando en sus ojos. El atacante le empujó las manos a la espalda y se las esposó. Luchó de modo salvaje, pero él la mantenía inmovilizada contra el suelo con la rodilla. Él le dobló las piernas, y poniéndolas juntas también las esposó por los tobillos.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo! —gritó ella.

La golpeó nuevamente, luego metió un trapo en su boca. Después amarró un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza, asegurando la mordaza. Con la rodilla apretando firmemente en la espalda de ella, rebuscó por un minuto y entonces lo oyó discando en un teléfono. Estaba llamando a alguien. ¿A quién?

—La tengo —dijo—. Sí. Ya me hice cargo —escuchó por un minuto—. La llevo a la cabaña. Está en un lugar remoto. Nadie la hallará, me aseguraré de atar todos los cabos sueltos.

Cerró el teléfono y la asió por un brazo, poniéndola en pie.

—Tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo, perra.

Él la arrastró en dirección a la puerta, y ella miró intensamente hacia donde había caído Mamoru, intentando verlo en la escasa luz. Lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. Mamoru. Oh, Dios. Ese bastardo lo había matado.

Sollozos salían de su garganta, escapando por la mordaza. Sintió el golpe de aire frío en las piernas desnudas cuando el atacante la empujó afuera a la nieve. Su pijama no ofrecía suficiente protección contra el frío.

Como si ella no pesara nada, el hombre la lanzó arriba de su hombro y se dirigió a la carretera. Algunos minutos más tarde, se detuvo y la echó en la cuneta.

Miró hasta ver un vehículo oscuro, algún tipo de camioneta. El hombre abrió la puerta, luego se volvió para levantarla. La lanzó a la parte de atrás, ella aterrizó con un golpe seco que la dejó sin respiración.

Atrancó la puerta, y segundos más tarde, oyó la puerta del conductor abrirse y el motor siendo encendido.

El pesar y la ira la inundaron en remolinos, una tormenta que no podía controlar. Ignoró el frío, sus heridas, sólo podía pensar en Mamoru inánime tirado en el suelo.

La camioneta tomó una curva, haciéndola rodar. Algo suave y frío se deslizó hacia su barbilla. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que era un teléfono celular. Él debía haberlo dejado caer cuando la lanzó atrás.

Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de usar el teléfono. Sus manos estaban amarradas detrás de la espalda, sus piernas también estaban atadas, y su boca estaba amordazada.

Primero necesitaba librarse de la mordaza. Frotó la cabeza repetidamente por el suelo, intentando deslizar el pañuelo hacia abajo. Después de varias y agonizantes tentativas, sintió que el pañuelo se movía y aflojaba. Restregó la mejilla hasta que finalmente logró que el pañuelo bajara alrededor del cuello.

Masticó y trabajó con la lengua, empujando el trapo fuera de su boca.

Finalmente cayó y ella respiró en grandes jadeos, intentando calmar su pánico.

Conseguir abrir el teléfono sería otra batalla. Rodó y contorsionó el cuerpo, sacudiéndose. Movió los dedos, buscando, hasta alcanzar el teléfono.

Los dedos se deslizaron por la superficie hasta que consiguió abrirlo.

Palpó los botones, intentando descubrir cuál era cual. Con torpeza, apretó uno, después otro, hasta finalmente lograr introducir la secuencia del número del teléfono celular de Darien. Luego buscó a tientas y presionó el botón para enviar la llamada, rogando haber adivinado correctamente.

En cuanto apretó el último botón, rodó y se retorció, girando hasta que su boca y oreja quedaron cerca del receptor.

_**Que atienda, rezó ella. Por favor, que atienda.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

El frío cortante atravesó el pesado abrigo de Darien. Finalmente fueron capaces de encontrar una ligera huella en la nieve, a casi una milla fuera de la ciudad. Él y Endimión alumbraron el terreno con las linternas, moviéndose tan rápido como podían a través de la ventisca.

Caían copos y húmedos, cubriendo las huellas casi tan rápido como las descubrían.

—Hay una choza justo delante —le gritó Darien a Haruka, quién venía en la retaguardia.

Avanzaron la distancia restante, por la fuerte ventisca, hasta llegar a la vieja choza que estaba a pocos pasos. Cogió el rifle y se lo echó sobre el hombro, preparándose para disparar.

Endimión caminaba detrás de él, apuntando la puerta con el rifle.

—Ilumina la puerta, entraré —ordenó Darien.

Contó hasta tres y embistió la vieja puerta de madera. Se rompió y Darien tropezó hacia dentro. Endimión se apresuró detrás de él, iluminando, mientras tenía el arma preparada.

—¡Allí, en el rincón! —exclamó Darien.

Haruka entró detrás de ellos, con la pistola en la mano.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó ella jadeante.

Darien no contestó. Su atención estaba enfocada en el pequeño niño acurrucado en el rincón de la choza. Arrodillándose en frente del niño, Darien alcanzó y tocó la fría piel del niño.

Para su alivio, el niño se meció y abrió sus ojos.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Darien.

Inmediatamente, Haruka empezó a dar órdenes por el radio, mientras daba su posición. Pidió EMS y pidió al operador que informe los padres que el niño había sido encontrado.

—Sean —dijo Darien suavemente—. Hemos llegado a llevarte a casa.

—El hombre malo dijo que no podía volver a casa —tartamudeó Sean—.No hasta…

—¿No hasta qué? —exigió Haruka.

Con la ceja fruncida en confusión y los labios temblando por el frío, Sean contestó:

—Dijo que tenía que cumplir mi objetivo. ¿Que significa?

Darien miró a los otros y encogió los hombros. ¿Qué chalado raptaba a un niño y lo dejaba para morir de frío?

Se agachó y cogió a Sean, acunándole en los brazos.

—Te llevaremos a casa, Sean. Tu madre estuvo muy preocupada.

—No dejes que el hombre malo le haga daño —murmuró Sean contra la camisa de Darien.

—No te preocupes, hijo. No podrá herir a tu madre.

Sean levantó la cabeza.

—No a mamá. La mujer. El hombre malo dijo que iba a ocuparse de una mujer.

Helados escalofríos de miedo empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Darien. Miró a los otros, y el terror empezó a llenarle.

—Cógelo —ordenó a Endimión.

Después de que Endimión tomó al niño en los brazos, Darien buscó su teléfono. Marcó el número de la casa y esperó mientras sonaba. Dejó sonar veinte veces antes de renunciar. Juró por lo bajo.

—Es medianoche —dijo Haruka—. Probablemente están durmiendo.

—Ya, y mi señal es mala —dijo Darien, intentando disipar la horrible premonición que sentía—. Volveré a intentarlo cuando lleguemos a la ciudad.

—¿Preparados para irse? —preguntó Haruka mientras aseguraba la cuerda del trineo.

Endimión dejó a Sean en el trineo y lo arropó con el edredón. Después, él y Darien cogieron la cuerda y empezaron a empujar el trineo por la nieve.

Había como una hora hasta la ciudad, y Darien estaba muy preocupado.

Cuarenta cinco minutos más tarde, sin aliento y avanzando lentamente por la nieve, Darien y Endimión se pararon un momento para descansar.

—Ya no queda mucho —dijo Haruka.

Darien asintió, sin aliento para contestar. Su móvil sonó, acabando con el silencio de la noche. Darien dejó la cuerda y buscó frenéticamente el teléfono y contestó:

—Darien.

—DARIEN... —la voz de Serena, débil y trémula, se escuchó por la línea.

—¿Serena? —se sentía aliviado.

—Darien, gracias a Dios —la voz parecía un poco más fuerte—. No tengo mucho tiempo. —Podía oír lágrimas en su voz, y se sintió aterrado—. Mató a Mamoru—sollozó ella.

La sangre de Darien se heló.

—SERENA, SERENA, ¿cariño, dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —gritó.

—No sé donde estoy —contestó, la voz estaba desesperada—. Él me llevó. Por favor ven a buscarme —la voz se rompió.

—¡Maldita bruja, dame esto!

Darien apretó el teléfono, paralizado, mientras oía la escena del otro lado del teléfono. Serena llorando. Darien oyó una bofetada. Y el teléfono se colgó

—¡Dulce Jesus!

Endimión lo agarró por el hombro.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Serena —Darien dijo sofocado—. Dijo que Mamoru está muerto. Y que alguien la tiene.

Endimión dejó la linterna que llevaba.

—Tenemos que ir a la cabaña. Mamoru. Dios mío. —Darien no podía formar otro pensamiento coherente.

—Pueden marcharse —dijo Haruka—. Puedo llevar a Sean de aquí. Irán más rápido sin el trineo. Llamaré por radio pidiendo refuerzos, cogeré un coche tan rápido como puedo. Mis ayudantes están cerca.

Darien no esperó a oír algo más. Él y Endimión empezaron a correr por la nieve**. MAMORU. MUERTO**. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, llenando su mente como una enfermiza letanía.

El bastardo les atrajo, secuestrando un niño, y ahora tenía a Serena. Su sangre se enfrió. Más que la nieve que envolvía sus piernas. Serena moriría si no la encontraran y rápido.

Adelante, el brillo de las luces de la ciudad resplandecía contra la nieve.

Darien aumentó la velocidad, decidido a llegar al jeep tan rápido como era posible. Endimión se mantenía detrás de él, absteniéndose de expresar los miedos que merodeaban en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la tienda de Mamoru y continuaron corriendo alrededor del aparcamiento, cruzando la calle, donde estaba aparcado el Land Rover. Varias personas, incluso los padres de Sean gritaron preguntas, pero Darien ignoró todo, menos al coche.

Se lanzó en el asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y le dio marcha atrás. Endimión apenas entró, antes de que Darien se disparara calle abajo.

El camino hasta en la cima de la montaña parecía eterno y a cada minuto, Darien rezaba.

—Dios, no te los lleves.

Agarró el volante, tomando las curvas más rápido que nunca.

—Que estén bien. No te lleves a Mamoru.

Tomaron el camino de entrada, y los dos saltaron hacia la puerta. La casa estaba oscura. Darien entró bruscamente, gritando el nombre de Mamoru. Endimión pasó por su lado, alcanzando el interruptor.

Maldijo cuando las luces no se encendieron y volvió a gritar el nombre

de Mamoru.

Darien paró en seco cuando escuchó un bajo gemido. Saltó por encima del sofá, hacia el pasillo, en dirección a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—¡Consígueme luz! —le gritó a Endimión.

—¡MAMORU! ¡MAMORU! —Darien se lanzó al suelo, al lado de su hermano herido.

Endimión apareció con una linterna y alumbró el cuerpo de Mamoru. Su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre, pero sus párpados temblaron cuando la luz le dio en la cara.

—Mamoru, soy yo, Darien. ¿Puedes oírme?

—¿Cómo no podría, cuándo me estás gritando en el maldito oído? —se quejó Mamoru.

Darien suspiró de alivio, y se relajó.

—Bastardo, me quitaste diez años de vida.

—Serena —empezó Mamoru, y su voz se rompió—. Tiene a Serena.

—¿Dónde te disparó? —exigió Darien, sin centrarse en Serena por solo un momento. Tenía que tomarlo de uno a uno, y en este minuto, necesitaba estar seguro que Mamoru estaba bien.

—En el hombro —contestó Mamoru, jadeando.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

Mamoru se movió y gimió de dolor.

—¡Darien! —llamó Haruka desde la puerta—.¿Estás aquí?

—Aquí —contestó Endimión, moviendo la linterna hacia ella—. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

—He dejado al niño en la ciudad y vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Jesús

Cristo, qué demonios pasó aquí? —preguntó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Mamoru.

—Ayúdame a ponerme de pie, maldita sea —dijo Mamoru desesperado—. Tiene a Serena.

—¿Quién la tiene, Mamoru? —exigió Darien.

Él y Endimión levantaron a Mamoru, y Darien le pasó un brazo alrededor para que no se cayera. Guiaron a Mamoru hacia el sofá y lo sentaron.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital —dijo Endimión.

—No.

—Mamoru, no estás en forma para ir a ninguna parte, solo al hospital.

—Atravesó la carne —jadeó—. No me voy a ninguna parte, mientras que Serena sigue fuera con ese bastardo —se rompió—. Le hizo daño. Lo oí pegándola.

Darien apretó los dedos en puños. Él también oyó al bastando pegando Serena.

—¿Qué más oíste, Mamoru? ¿Dijo algo? Tenemos que encontrarla.

—Hizo una llamada. Dijo algo sobre una lejana cabaña y cabos sueltos.

—¡Cristo! —cabaña lejana. Cual si hubieran bastantes esparcidas por los Rocosos.

—Actuó cual si fuera cerca —dijo Mamoru, mientras puso una mano en el hombro. Sangre roja brillante escapaba a través de sus dedos.

—Necesitas ir al hospital. Haruka, ¿puedes asegurarte de que llegará allí?—preguntó Darien.

—No iré —dijo Mamoru mordaz.

—Solo nos retrasarías —dijo Darien—. No podemos perder ni un minuto. La matará.

Mamoru miró desoladamente a Darien.

—La he fallado.

—Cree que estás muerto —dijo Darien—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir al hospital, para evitar que suceda lo que piensa ella.

Mamoru se levantó.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que piensa ella?

Mamoru le explicó rápidamente la llamada y dispuso con Haruka que lleve a Mamoru al hospital. Su mente trabajaba furiosamente, intentando formar un plan de acción.

—Vamos, Endimión.

Se paró suficientemente para coger más munición para los rifles y salió corriendo de la casa hasta el jeep. Endimión saltó a su lado.

—Cerca, cabaña lejana. ¿Cree qué podía haberla llevado a Blythe

Meadow? —preguntó Endimión mientras Darien conducía.

—Es un buen lugar —asintió Darien—. Encaja. Si no allí, quizá en la vieja cabaña del minero. Comprobaremos a las dos.

Endimión miró la ventana en silencio. Entonces, se volvió hacia Darien con ojos llenos de angustia.

—¿Y si lleguemos demasiado tarde?

Darien agitó la cabeza y apretó el pie en el acelerador.

—No podemos llegar demasiado tarde, Endimión. No podemos.

_Ahhh se asustaron… jejejejje…. Pero no Mamoru esta vivo… jejejej aunq la envidiosa de Haruka tiene algo q ver ud q opinan?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida por el esfuerzo que necesitaba hacer. El aire era helado a su alrededor, y le dolía la mandíbula.

No reconoció el entorno. Estaba en un cuarto de una cabaña, acostada en el suelo. Movió los brazos y descubrió que ya no tenía las esposas que tenía antes.

Sombras pálidas de luz entraban por la ventana. Amanecía. Así que llevaba allí hay por lo menos dos horas.

Lágrimas escapaban de sus párpados. Mamoru. Nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Y ahora ya no tendría la oportunidad de decirlo.

Un sonido la sorprendió y el dolor asaltó su cadera, cuando el raptor la pateo.

—Veo que está despierta. Bueno. Ahora levántate.

Lo miró cautelosamente. Fue la primero vez que lo hizo de verdad.

Esperaba encarar un hombre vil y brutal, pero solo veía lo que parecía ser un hombre amable, de apacible altura y tamaño medio.

Sonrió como si leyendo sus pensamientos.

—No te dejes engañar por mi buen aspecto, mí querida. Ahora, te puedes levantar tú sola o puedo obligarte, y te aseguro, no será una experiencia agradable.

Quedó paralizada por el terror. Quiso vomitar. Puso las manos en el suelo y consiguió impulsarse para ponerse de pie. En cuanto se levantó, el hombre le agarró el brazo y la empujó en dirección a una silla.

—Toma asiento.

Se hundió en la silla situada tras un viejo escritorio. La silla estaba rota y crujió cuando coloco su peso en ella, por un momento, temió que se desmoronaría.

Puso su mano en el escritorio para equilibrarse. Estaba helada. Más helada que en cualquiera otro momento de su vida. No había ningún calor en la cabaña.

Ninguna protección contra el frío. Sentía los miembros congelándose.

Temblaba incontrolablemente. Una vez que comenzó, no podía parar.

El hombre encendió un cigarrillo y perezosamente, sopló el humo.

Apoyándose contra la mesa, la observó con ojos fríos.

—No tengo paciencia para rodeos. Voy a matarte.

El pánico la inundo. Su garganta se endureció, y por un momento no pudo respirar. No quería morir.

—Voy a ser civilizado al respecto.

Pareció asombrarse con su proclamación. Hasta emitió una risa seca.

—Voy a ofrecerte una elección. Una muerte rápida e indolora, o —pausó para hacer efecto— puede ser problemática, prolongada, y muy dolorosa. Tu elección.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme a quien más le contaste lo qué pasó en la noche de su boda. Muy simple. El Sr. Gays está muy ansioso para proteger sus intereses. Lo que sería difícil en una celda de prisión, estoy seguro que te puedes imaginar.

Sacó un grande y afilado cuchillo, a medida que hablaba. Acarició el metal frío y brilloso con las puntas de los dedos, moviéndolos de la extremidad hasta la punta.

La mente de Serena se desboco. Era un bastardo hablador. Claramente disfrutaba de la situación. Obviamente si hablaba, terminaría con el asunto en minutos. Miró el cuchillo, el terror recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó encontrar valor. Recordó a Mamoru y se mordió elinterior la mejilla para alejar el llanto. No podía permitirse que aquel bastardo escapase después de lo que hizo.

—¿Entonces lo qué será, Sra. Gays? ¿Podemos tener una breve conversación antes de su intempestivo fallecimiento?

Con las manos abiertas sobre escritorio, se quedó en pie.

—Vete al infierno —escupió.

Sus ojos se endurecieron. Cruzó el espacio entre ellos y sin advertencia, agarró su brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás. La giró hacia el escritorio. Gimió de dolor y él continuó a haciendo una presión enorme en su brazo.

Empujó más alto. Gritó en agonía y sintió un crujido.

¡Había quebrado su brazo!

Soltándola, dejó su brazo caer, oscilando a su lado. Sintió que la vista se le nublaba cada vez más, hasta se temió desmayarse por el dolor. Llevó la mano el escritorio, intentando mantenerse de pie. Las puntas de los dedos encontraron un lápiz y ella lo agarró.

Se sintió invadida por la ira, la adrenalina zumbando por sus venas, se giró, con el lápiz en la mano y lo hundió en el rostro de su torturador.

Ahondó en su mejilla, y él se alejó con un aullido de dolor.

Ella no desaprovechó el tiempo. Ignorando el terrible dolor de su brazo, se arrojo hacia él, golpeándolo con la rodilla en el ingle. Una vez, dos veces y una tercera hasta que él cayó al suelo.

Ella no dudo ni un momento. Corrió.

Llegó la puerta de la cabaña y salió. La helada nieve alcanzaba sus caderas, mientras intentaba caminar.

Su corazón palpitaba. Nunca conseguiría salir de allí. La nieve estaba demasiado alta. Demasiado profunda. Con aquella ropa, ella se congelaría antes de encontrar un lugar seguro.

Apretó su mandíbula hasta sentir dolor. No moriría en las manos del bastardo. Si ella moría, no sería sin luchar.

Ignorando el dolor, el frío y el adormecimiento que afectaba sus miembros, luchó para seguir adelante, determinada poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre ella y su raptor.

Se dirigió a los árboles, intentando perderse en el área boscosa. Una risa histérica broto de su garganta. ¿Cómo podía perder a alguien, con tres pies de nieve?

Sintió la cabeza tirada hacia atrás. La tiró la mano que agarraba su pelo con firmeza. No se intimidó, luchando con uñas y dientes. Sentía que la supervivencia era posible.

El metal brilló en el inicio del sol matutino. Entonces sintió el dolor estallando en el pecho. Cayó en la nieve, vagamente consiente del hombre agarrando un cuchillo arriba de ella. El brazo sano se hundió en el hielo.

La mano palpó, hasta encontrar una piedra. La agarró firmemente, y se dispuso para hacer su última tentativa.

Con un grito de ira, arrastró el brazo adelante y batió en la cabeza del hombre con la piedra, mientras el cuchillo bajaba en su dirección. Esta vez la alcanzó debajo del hombro, haciendo un largo corte en el brazo.

Él cayó con el rostro en la nieve, y ella no le dio tiempo para recobrarse.

Rodó, levantando la piedra de nuevo y golpeó tan fuerte como podía. Él se quedo quieto, y ella arrojo la piedra.

Rodó y se alejo, intentando desesperadamente recobrar el control.

El mundo giraba y giraba a su alrededor, estaba agonizando. Él la apuñaló en el pecho. Podía sentir la sangre caliente corriendo por la piel. El brazo caído osciló del lado. De alguna manera tenía que hallar un modo de llegar a casa.

Tropezó colina abajo, lejos de la cubierta de los árboles. Ahora necesitaba estar en el claro. Su esperanza era ser rescatada.

Cerró los ojos. Nunca les diría que los amaba. Lágrimas calientes caían, mezclándose con la sangre que corría libremente por su cuerpo. Si solamente pudiera decirlo.

Darien aceleraba el jeep hasta el límite. Durante dos horas, buscaron en cada rincón de la montaña. Existía solo una posibilidad más, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, estaba perdiendo rápidamente la esperanza.

—Después de la siguiente curva, salga de la carretera —indicó Endimión, con voz lúgubre—. Esperemos que la nevada no haya hecho el trayecto intransitable.

Darien tomo la curva y frenó hasta precipitarse en la salida.

—¡Darien, mira! —clamó Endimión.

Darien no perdió el tiempo. Había marcas frescas. Recién hechas. De un vehículo. Aceleró por el declive áspero, deslizando y oscilando en la nieve.

Controlando el coche con dificultad, por el camino, hasta la vieja cabaña minera.

Un SUV negro se reflejó en la luz solar. Darien rugió cuando paró, agarró el rifle y saltó fuera del jeep. Endimión lo siguió rápidamente, el arma de fuego apuntada y lista.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio la puerta totalmente abierta. Miró por la ventana y vislumbró el interior. Estaba desierto.

Él y Endimión entraron rápido.

—Alguien estuvo aquí —murmuró Endimión— recientemente. —Agarró un cigarrillo caído en el suelo y lo arrojo lejos.

El corazón del Darien palpitaba, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había señales visibles de una pelea. Sangre en el suelo. Se volvió y corrió hacia la puerta, sus ojos buscaban señales frescas en la nieve.

Las profundas huellas de la nieve se alejaban de la cabaña, hasta los árboles, a lo lejos. Él y Endimión salieron del porche y empezaron a seguir las pisadas.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Endimión levantó la mano para detener a Darien.

—¡Mira!

Apuntó un cuerpo a lo lejos. Corrieron hasta hallar un hombre hundido en la nieve. Le sangraba la cabeza.

Darien lo giró. Estaba inconsciente. La esperanza aumentó el ritmo de su corazón. ¿Serena había escapado?

Entonces sus ojos vieron la sangre roja oscura que manchaba la nieve.

Sangre que no venía del hombre. Sus ojos siguieron las salpicaduras a través de la nieve, seguían colina abajo.

—¡Vamos! —gritó él.

Descendieron la colina, siempre siguiendo el rastro de sangre. Darien rezando todo el tiempo. Dios, déjanos encontrarla. Haz que ella esté bien.

—¡Darien, está allí!

Darien miró hacia delante, a tiempo, para ver a Serena tambalearse y hundirse en la nieve. Corrió las restantes treinta yardas, con el corazón gritando todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegó a ella, la agarró y la abrazó.

—Oh Dios —gimió.

Había tanta sangre. Bañaba todo su frente. El brazo estaba caído en un ángulo extraño, hinchado y descolorido.

—¡Serena! Serena, cariño —lloró él.

Endimión se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó sacarla de la nieve.

Sus ojos temblaron levemente. La desorientación los nublaba. Empezó a empujar y empujar, intentando levantarse.

Estaba llena la adrenalina, que empezaba a desaparecer. Empezó a temblar violentamente.

—Está entrando en choque —dijo Darien—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, ahora. Llame por el radio. Diles que tengan el helicóptero esperando.

Tenemos que sacarla de la montaña lo más rápido posible.

—Mamoru —clamó—. Oh Dios, Mamoru —ella luchaba débilmente contra

Darien, y lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara.

—Shhh, cariño. Mamoru está bien. Te lo juro.

Ella no pareció escucharlo.

—Nunca les dije que… nunca les dije que los amo —susurró.

Darien la estrechó más contra de él. Enterró los labios en su pelo y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas.

—Dios, yo también te amo, cariño. Yo también te amo.

Se levantó, agarrándola cuidadosamente en sus brazos. No tenía idea de la extensión de sus heridas, pero tenía que bajar rápidamente la montaña.

Endimión se adelanto, haciendo un camino en la nieve para Darien. Lucharon para ascender la colina, cada paso era dolorosamente lento. Finalmente,

vieron el jeep. Endimión siguió enfrente, redoblando sus esfuerzos.

—Toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios —le pidió Darien—. Yo me sentaré detrás con ella. Necesito intentar parar la hemorragia.

Endimión entró y agarró el botiquín de primeros auxilios, varios mantas y un montón de vendas.

En cuanto Darien se sentó con Serena, Endimión encendió el motor y siguió por el trecho, en dirección a la carretera principal.

—¿Cómo está, Darien? Necesito saber algo —preguntó Endimión, la desesperación era presente en su voz.

—El bastardo le quebró el brazo. Parece con que la apuñaló en el tórax. ¡Cristo, tiene tanta sangre!

Encontró la herida, la vendo firmemente. Llevó un dedo a su cuello, sintiéndole el pulso. Era débil e irregular, pero batía contra la piel.

Mantuvo las fajas apretadas con firmeza contra la herida del tórax.

Necesitaba reducir el flujo de sangre.

—Mamoru…

Serena estaba solo medio consciente, y completamente inconsciente de la presencia de él y Endimión. Darien alejó el pelo de su rostro.

—Está todo bien con Mamoru, cariño. ¿Me oyes?

Balanceó la cabeza, pequeños gemidos ásperos escapaban de su garganta.

—Frío…tan frío.

—Aumente el calor, Maldición —gritó Darien a Endimión.

Juntó las mantas más apretadas alrededor de ella, intentando infundir calor en su cuerpo.

El ruido del radio lo interrumpió, y oyó contestar a Endimión, pero su atención estaba en Serena y en la sangre que empapaba las vendas de sus manos.

—El helicóptero está casi aquí —le llamó Endimión—. Van a aterrizar en el pasto de Duffy. Estaremos allí en aproximadamente dos minutos.

Darien respiro con alivio. Estaban casi allí; cuanto más rápido llegara

Serena al hospital, tendrá más oportunidades de supervivir.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre Mamoru? —pregunto Darien.

—Haurka dijo que lo trasladaron a Denver. Al mismo hospital al cual

enviarán a Serena. Están preocupados por la cantidad de sangre que perdió.

La voz del Endimión mostraba su preocupación, y los nervios de Darien se agitaron más aun.

—¿Pero está bien, verdad?

—Dijo que perdió la conciencia antes de despegar. No sabía nada más.

—¡Mierda!

Cerró los ojos y quiso aullar de furia y frustración. Lágrimas escapaban de sus párpados, y él cerró los ojos con firmeza para no dejarlas salir. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

Dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, aparte de Endimión, arrancadas de su lado.

Se agarró al asiento, cuando el jeep paró abruptamente. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, y el médico del helicóptero empezó a examinar Serena.

El médico gritó instrucciones, y dos enfermeros corrieron para atenderla. Darien salió del coche y los dejó asumir el control.

Una mano se deslizó por su hombro, y Darien se volvió para ver a Haruka.

—Solo quiero que sepas cuanto siento lo que ocurrió, Darien.

—Lo sé, Haruka.

—¿hay alguna cosa qué pueda hacer?

Se volvió a mirarla.

—Hemos dejado al hombre en la vieja cabaña minera. Probablemente estará muerto. Podrías enviar a uno de tus ayudantes a traerlo.

Haruka lo miro con agudeza.

—¿No lo mataste, verdad, Darien?

—No, pero quise hacerlo —respondió él.

Los médicos sacaron a Serena del coche y la se acostaron en la camilla.

Darien y Endimión corrieron allí, pero los detuvo el paramédico.

—La situación es crítica, señor. Lo siento, pero no podemos malgastar ni un segundo.

Darien abrió la boca, queriendo hacer a pregunta, pero se detuvo. En vez de eso, observó mientras ellos empujaban la camilla al helicóptero. El médico de vuelo entró y le dio señal para despegar al piloto. Segundos más tarde, el helicóptero cortaba el aire y volaba en dirección a Denver.

—Vamos, Darien —le llamó Endimión con voz cansada. Sonaba como si él también se estuviera conteniendo a duras penas—. Nos llevara algunas horas para llegar a Denver.

Darien, arrastrándose, siguió a Endimión y se subieron en el jeep. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que encontraran cuando llegarán al hospital.

_Que piensan mueren o viven….?_

_Otra cosa Haruka para mi es una hipócrita, participo en el secuestro… y ahora se hace la buenita….perra…jejejje_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Darien consiguió sacar de quicio por lo menos a seis personas, antes de descubrir dónde estaban Mamoru y. Dio vueltas por Emergencias, hasta que lo amenazaron con ser detenido si no se calmaba.

Serena había sido llevada a cirugía, pero Mamoru estaba aún en Emergencias, recibiendo una transfusión de sangre. Al principio, les dijeron que Darien y Endimión no podían verlo todavía, pero después de que Darien juró que destruiría el vestíbulo pedazo a pedazo, la enfermera cedió y permitió que entraran.

Darien abrió la puerta, ansioso por ver a su hermano menor.

La apariencia de Mamoru lo conmocionó. Al su lado, Endimión también contuvo el aliento.

Pálido, demacrado, ojeras alrededor de los ojos, Mamoru era horrible, para decirlo simplemente. Su hombro estaba fuertemente envuelto en vendas, y salían de él suficientes cables como para alimentar la electricidad de una pequeña ciudad.

Los ojos de Mamoru temblaron al abrirse, cuando entraron sus hermanos.

Levantó la cabeza, el dolor marcando profundas arrugas en su frente.

—¿Dónde está? ¿La habéis encontrado? —exigió.

Darien se detuvo al lado de la cama, con las rodillas débiles por el alivio.

No había pasado nada con Mamoru, que algunos días en el hospital no pudieran arreglar.

—La encontramos —murmuró Darien.

—¿Dónde está? —masculló Mamoru con los dientes apretados.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando desesperadamente mantener la compostura.

—Está aquí. En el hospital —Endimión habló más alto.

A Mamoru le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Cómo está?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Darien.

Mamoru volvió la mirada en dirección a Darien, tragó saliva y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó?

Darien cerró los ojos.

—La apuñaló en el pecho y le quebró un brazo. Está en cirugía. La trajeron hasta aquí en helicóptero. No sabemos mucho.

Mamoru volvió a hundirse entre las almohadas, con el rostro pálido. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Darien sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón. No volvió a ver a Mamoru llorar desde que eran niños.

—¿Ella… ella estará bien? —murmuró él.

Darien cambió una mirada con Endimión. No quería mentirle, pero Mamoru no estaba en condiciones de sobrellevar ese tipo de carga.

—Creo que ella se pondrá bien —dijo Darien, rezando para que no fuera mentira.

—No la protegí. La fallé —dijo Mamoru desoladamente.

—Yo les fallé a ambos —dijo Darien—. No debí dejarlos solos. Pero ahora, no podemos pensar en estas cosas.

Endimión puso una mano en el hombro sano de Mamoru.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy furioso —dijo Mamoru airadamente—. Permití que ese bastardo se saliera con la suya.

—¿Qué dijo el médico sobre tu hombro? —preguntó Darien, volviendo firmemente el tema de conversación a Mamoru.

Mamoru cerró de nuevo los ojos y se hundió más profundo en la almohada.

—Dijo que estaré bien. Me dio sangre, cosió la herida. Quiere que me quede un día o dos, pero en líneas generales, dijo que soy un bastardo afortunado.

Abrió un ojo para mirar fijamente a Darien.

—¿Cómo la encontraron? ¿Qué pasó? No me han contado nada.

—Podemos hablar de eso más tarde —pidió Darien. Estaba seguro de que

no necesitaba enfurecer a Mamoru más de lo que ya estaba.

—No me protejan —Mamoru dijo ferozmente—. ¡Díganme exactamente qué le sucedió, Maldición!

—Si no te calmas, conseguirás que nos expulsen de aquí —dijo Endimión.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y una enfermera asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

—¿Sr. Chiba? La Sra. Gays salió de la cirugía. Pensé que usted querría saberlo. Está en recuperación, pero el doctor bajará en algunos minutos para hablar con usted.

—¿Cuándo podremos verla? —exigió Darien.

—Tendrán que preguntarle al doctor. Ya sabe que usted está aquí. No tardará.

Darien suspiró con frustración.

—¿Sabe por lo menos cómo está?

La enfermera sonrió amablemente.

—Pasó bien por la cirugía.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago, y por un momento, pensó que podría desmayarse. El alivio lo invadió de forma tan aplastante, que tuvo que buscar rápido un lugar para sentarse o iba a caer.

Se dejó caer en la silla situada al lado de la cama de Mamoru y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

—Gracias a Dios —oyó susurrar a Endimión.

Darien no se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que había estado. No, hasta ahora. Su respiración salía entrecortada, mientras luchaba por calmar sus violentas emociones. Apretaba los dedos en puños y luego los aflojaba.

Pasaron varios minutos y los hermanos permanecieron sentados en silencio. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre mayor vestido de verde. Les lanzó una mirada y se ajustó las gafas.

—¿Están aquí por la Sra. Gays?

—No la llame así —gruñó Mamoru—. Su nombre es Serena.

El doctor parpadeó sorprendido.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Darien se levantó y extendió la mano.

—Darien Chiba. Y sí, estamos aquí por Serena. ¿Cómo está?

El médico estrechó la mano de Darien.

—Dr. Phillips. Hice la cirugía en la Sra.… Serena —se autocorrigió.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Endimión ansioso.

—Está bien, considerando la condición en la que llegó. Perdió una gran cantidad de sangre. Sufrió una fractura compuesta en el radio. También sufrió una laceración de seis pulgadas en el hombro izquierdo, además de una severa herida de cuchillo en el tórax. Pude reparar algo del tejido dañado y cerrar el corte. Afortunadamente, la hoja del cuchillo no alcanzó órganos vitales. Dos centímetros más a la derecha y habría perforado un pulmón.

Darien se dejó caer pesadamente otra vez en la silla.

—¿Cuándo podremos verla?

—Está en recuperación. La trasladaremos a un nivel más bajo de cuidados, menor que UTI y un poco mayor que la sala normal de internación. Quiero monitorizar su progreso por algunos días. No veo razón para que ustedes no puedan entrar a verla en cuanto salga de la recuperación.

—¿Usted nos puede avisar cuando la trasladen? —preguntó Endimión.

—Pediré a la enfermera que venga a buscarlos —prometió el Dr. Phillips.

—Gracias —dijo Darien—. Se lo agradecemos.

El doctor asintió y caminó fuera de la sala, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Darien se volvió hacia Maoru.

—¿Cuándo te van a llevar a una habitación?

—No tengo ni una maldita idea —refunfuñó Maoru—. Han estado palpándome y pinchándome con agujas todo el tiempo.

Adam vio el dolor en los ojos de Mamoru. Lanzó un vistazo a Endimión, para ver si él también lo había notado. Endimión apretó los labios, convertirlos en una fina línea.

—¿Has tomado algo para el dolor, amigo? —preguntó.

Mamoru le dirigió una mirada enojada.

—No, Maldición. Quería permanecer despierto y consciente hasta estar seguro que Serena estaba a salvo.

—De acuerdo, ahora que sabes que está bien, voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te dé algo.

—No lo necesito —dijo Mamoru entre dientes.

—Mamoru, te dispararon. No puede sentirte tan genial —Endimión levantó la voz—. Deja de ser un idiota obstinado y toma la medicina.

—Puedes tomarla por las buenas o juro que te sujetaré mientras la enfermera clava una aguja en tu trasero —dijo Darien.

—Que te jodan —gruñó Mamoru.

Pero se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, los ojos cansados y llenos de dolor. Darien buscó el botón de llamada y lo pulsó. Pocos minutos más tarde, una enfermera entró rápidamente, con una jeringa en la mano.

—Ya era hora de que me permitiera medicarlo, jovencito —dijo, lanzando una mirada severa en dirección a Mamoru.

Se inclinó para sujetar la vía en la muñeca de Mamoru y rápidamente inyectó el medicamento contra el dolor. Palmeó suavemente su brazo.

—Ahora intente descansar un poquito.

Darien dio vuelta la silla para enfrentar a Mamoru, y se volvió a sentar.

Endimión atrapó la única silla que quedaba libre y la colocó al pie de la cama.

—Díganle a Serena… díganle que la amo —Mamoru pidió con la voz desvaneciéndose.

—Lo haré —prometió Darien bajito—. Ahora intenta descansar para poder decírselo tú mismo.

La cabeza del Mamoru se hundió en la almohada y sus ojos se cerraron.

Darien se recostó en la silla y enlazó las manos atrás de la cabeza.

Miró fijamente al techo, los diseños del cielorraso danzaban ante su vista.

Estaba tan cansado. Había envejecido una década durante aquella noche. ¿Había sido solamente la noche anterior cuando había estado sentado en la sala, reflexionando sobre lo buena que era la vida?

Las cosas habían cambiado de un momento a otro.

Endimión y él continuaron sentados en silencio, mientras los minutos pasaban. Endimión se veía tan cansado como se sentía Darien. Pero ninguno descansaría hasta que no vieran a Serena.

Debió adormilarse momentáneamente, porque lo sobresaltó la puerta abriéndose.

—¿Son ustedes Darien y Endimión? —preguntó una enfermera.

Darien se incorporó.

—Sí señora, somos nosotros.

Hizo un ademán para que la siguieran.

Una vez en el pasillo, los miró con ojos preocupados.

—Sacamos a la Sra. Gays de la recuperación, pero está bastante agitada. Ha estado preguntando por ustedes. No queremos darle sedantes tan pronto después de la anestesia. Quizás la presencia de ustedes la calme.

—Vamos —pidió Darien.

Siguieron a la enfermera, y Darien tuvo que controlar sus zancadas para no adelantarla. Su impaciencia casi hervía, mientras permitía que ella los guiara por los retorcidos pasillos, hacia el ascensor.

Después de lo que pareció toda una vida, la enfermera entró en una gran sala que albergaba varios cubículos más pequeños. En el centro se encontraba el puesto de control de enfermería, donde otras dos enfermeras se movían presurosas entrando y saliendo de los cubículos.

—La Sra. Gays está allá en el final —la enfermera indicó.

Caminó delante de ellos, hizo a un lado la cortina e indicó a Darien y

Endimión que pasaran al cubículo. Darien entró. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Serena sobre la cama, cautiva por una multitud de tuberías y cables que salían de todas partes.

Sollozos ahogados provenían de ella, y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Miraba hacia el otro lado, y él rodeo la cama, para poder enfrentarla.

—Serena. Serena, cariño, estoy aquí —dijo, mientras se acercaba.

Endimión lo siguió, aproximándose al otro lado de Serena.

Ella cerró los ojos y se giró, alejándose de Darien.

Endimión deslizó una mano por su pelo y se inclinó para besarla.

—Me rompes el corazón —dijo Endimión con voz ronca.

—Mamoru —susurró ella—. Oh Dios, Mamoru.

Darien se mordió el interior de la mejilla, para evitar desmoronarse. Se inclinó hacia delante, necesitaba tocarla, asegurarse por sí mismo de que ella estaba viva.

—Cariño, Mamoru está bien, te lo juro. Está abajo, en Emergencias, esperando una habitación.

Ella agitó la cabeza y gimió, la agonía deslizándose por la garganta.

—Muñeca, escúchanos —suplicó Endimión—. No es bueno para ti estar tan alterada.

Darien la observaba, el pánico aumentando rápidamente en su interior.

La enfermera revoloteaba en la entrada del cubículo, la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

Serena no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado afligida. Creía que Mamoru estaba muerto.

Darien se volvió hacia la enfermera mientras Endimión continuaba reconfortando a Serena.

—Nuestro hermano, Mamoru Chiba, está abajo, en Emergencias, esperando por una habitación. Haga traer aquí su cama.

La enfermera frunció el entrecejo.

—De ninguna manera. No tenemos manera de instalar una habitación doble aquí. Esta es una unidad de cuidados especiales. Tenemos que poder monitorear de cerca a nuestros pacientes.

—Y yo le estoy diciendo que el único modo de calmarla es traer a mi hermano aquí —insistió Darien—. No me importa qué tiene que hacer para conseguirlo. Simplemente hágalo.

—Yo no tengo autoridad para hacerlo —protestó la enfermera—. Tendré que llamar al médico de guardia y correr el riesgo de darle un sedante a ella.

—Pondré este maldito hospital patas arriba si tengo que hacerlo —se empecinó Darien—. No se equivoque conmigo. No sobre este asunto. Él necesita un cuarto. Necesita ser cuidado. Puede venir aquí. Hay espacio para otra cama. Demonios, podría ponerlo en el cubículo de al lado y sacar la cortina. ¡No me interesa cómo lo hará, sólo quiero que lo haga!

—Yo no puedo autorizar algo así —dijo la enfermera—. Solamente el médico que la atiende puede hacerlo.

—Entonces llámelo —exigió Darien—. Quiero hablar con él. Llámelo ahora mismo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

La enfermera se retiró, y pocos segundos más tarde el Dr. Phillips asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Sr. Chiba, qué está pasando aquí?

Darien explicó deprisa su pedido. Mientras hablaba, el médico se acercó al lado de la cama de Serena y oyó sus ahogados sollozos. Dejó vagar la mirada por el cuarto, como considerando el pedido de Darien. Entonces suspiró.

—No me llevo bien con la intimidación, Sr. Chiba. Lo que está pidiendo usted, es muy irregular. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que quizás lo mejor para esta jovencita sea ver a su hermano. Tal vez eso la calme. Tendré que llamar al médico de Emergencias y organizar todo con él, pero no veo por qué no podríamos hacer una excepción por esta vez. Mucho dependerá de cuán estable sea la condición de su hermano. Tengo entendido que sufrió una herida de bala.

Darien sintió que el alivio lo inundaba.

—Gracias, doctor.

Retomó su posición al lado de la cama de Serena, cogiendo su mano sana.

El brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado, y su tórax y hombro izquierdo estaban envueltos en pesados vendajes.

Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Las lágrimas continuaban escapando de sus ojos cerrados, sentía que el corazón se le apretaba en respuesta. Se inclinó y besó su frente.

—Te amo, cariño —susurró—. Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho nunca.

Mientras él y Endimión mantenían la vigilia, Serena se durmió finalmente. Su respiración se volvió más estable, y el flujo de lágrimas por fin se paró. La cabeza caía abatida contra la almohada, el rostro pálido tenía manchas rojas causadas por el llanto.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la misma enfermera a quien Darien había acorralado entró bulliciosamente, echándole una mirada de contrariedad.

—Me dieron instrucciones de abrir el cubículo contiguo al de la Sra.

Gays. Como imagino que ustedes no aceptarán irse a casa, haré traer una silla y un sofá pequeño también.

Darien relajó la expresión.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad—. Esto significa mucho para nosotros.

La expresión de la enfermera se suavizó.

—Sé que ustedes están preocupados por ella. Pero nosotros estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo por cuidarla bien. —Después sonrió traviesamente—. Además, lo más probable es que su hermano hubiera acabado aquí, de cualquier forma. El hospital está casi lleno, y él necesita más cuidados que los de una sala normal, pero no es un candidato para la UCI. Y por lo que he oído, no está siendo exactamente cooperativo.

Los labios de Darien se distendieron en una sonrisa.

—Sí, ése es nuestro Mamoru. Pero cambiará de actitud cuando pueda ver a Serena. Ha estado muy preocupado por ella.

En menos de una hora, las cortinas entre los dos cuartos habían sido descorridas y dos ordenanzas habían traído una silla y un sofá que dejaron entre las dos camas.

Treinta minutos más tarde, una enfermera doblaba la esquina, empujando a Mamoru en una silla de ruedas. Ella se veía bastante infeliz con su carga, y Mamoru también parecía desalentado.

Ella hizo rodar la silla en dirección a la cama libre, pero él usó la mano sana para detener las ruedas. La enfermera apretó los labios, y meneó la cabeza.

—Debe meterse ya en la cama, Sr. Chiba. Consiguió lo que quería. Lo traje en la silla de ruedas, cuando no debería estar fuera de la cama, pero se acostará inmediatamente o lo llevaré de vuelta a Emergencias.

Maoru la ignoró, sus ojos se paseaban obsesivamente sobre Serena.

—Ayúdame a incorporarme —le pidió con voz ronca a Darien.

—Mamoru, deberías estar en la cama —comenzó Darien.

—Tengo que verla —dijo Mamoru.

Darien miró a la enfermera que encogió los hombros derrotada.

—Haga cualquiera cosa que consiga meterlo en la cama lo más deprisa posible —dijo.

—Échame una mano, Endimión —dirigió Darien—. Vamos a hacer esto rápido.

DARIEN se inclinó sobre Mamoru, y él le pasó el brazo sano alrededor del cuello, apoyándose en su hermano para incorporarse. Mamoru tembló recostado a Darien, y el sudor brotó en su frente. El rostro se le puso de color blanco pastoso, y Darien supo que le había costado muy caro el gasto de tanta energía.

Endimión y él llevaron a Mamoru hasta la cama, donde Serena estaba acostada.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Mamoru la miró y acercó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, después secó la humedad de su propio rostro.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella se removió en el sueño.

—Mamoru —murmuró. Entonces las lágrimas se deslizaron desde sus párpados cerrados una vez más.

Mamoru finalmente perdió la batalla por permanecer en pie. Su cuerpo se aflojó y Darien y Endimión reaccionaron a tiempo para atraparlo. Lo arrastraron a la cama y con ayuda de la enfermera lo acomodaron.

Ella procedió a reconectar todos los cables y vías de medicación, antes de dejarlos a solas.

—Promete que me llamarás cuando ella despierte —pidió Mamoru, fijando en Darien sus ojos exhaustos.

—Lo haré —contestó Darien—. Ahora descansa un poco. No le harías ningún bien en estas condiciones.

Mamoru asintió y cerró los ojos. Estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza se reclinara completamente sobre la almohada.

Darien giró y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Endimión ocupaba la silla cercana.

—Estuvimos cerca de perderlos —dijo en voz baja.

Endimión asintió.

—Muy cerca.

—Hay que hacer algo con ese bastardo.

De nuevo, Endimión movió la cabeza.

Darien apretó y aflojó los puños. Repitió la acción una y otra vez.

—Mataré yo mismo a ese hijo de puta antes que dejarlo acercarse de nuevo a mi familia.

Q ansiedad…. Esta chica m deja con el corazón en la boca

FALTAN 10 CAP…. Y EL FINAL TIENE SORPRESA JAJJAJAJ


	26. Chapter 26

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Maya Banks**

**(Serie ****La Mujer De Los Colter****) ****y el nombre de la novela es****La Mujer De Los Colter****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco es mía si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi. Solo voy a adaptarla a los personajes de Sailor Moon; ya que esta novela me fascino y calentó (jejejej) muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Quiero que tengan en cuentan es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, y sumen el hecho de que todas las historias que encuentren en este espacio de FF va a consistir en MENAGE! NO QUIERO RECLAMOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS….. A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO Y SIGUIE CON LA LECTURA IMPLICA QUE ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DEL PRESENTE…... Repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN (si fuera así habría más capítulos de Sailor Moon)**

**Esta Historia va dedicada a la Suma Pontífice de la Gran Polla Ángelesoscuros 13 (malaya tu m inspiras).**

**Bueno hoy se termina…**

**Capitulo 26**

Serena abrió sus ojos lentamente y parpadeó para alejar las telarañas. Por un momento, no recordó en donde se encontraba o por qué estaba en aquel lugar desconocido. Y cuando recordó, un dolor como nunca haya conocido, se arrastró lentamente por su sistema.

Mamoru cerró los ojos e intentó recordar todos lo que ocurrió, pero todo lo que le venía en la memoria era a Mamoru cayendo, la mano sobre el pecho cubierto de sangre.

Lágrimas calientes llenaron sus ojos y escaparon de los párpados. Las sentía escurrirse lentamente y caer por sus mejillas. Una mano caliente agarró su rostro y suavemente le secó la humedad.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Darien de pie junto a ella, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Parpadeó de nuevo para enfocarle. Lentamente se dio cuenta del resto del entorno. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Miró al otro lado, donde vio a Endimión dormido en una silla.

La ausencia tan visible de Mamoru mandó otro espasmo de agonía por su corazón. De su garganta, se le escapó un sollozo —uno al que intentó reprimir— pero que amenazó sofocarla con su intensidad. Finalmente, fue forzada a dejarlo salir.

Sonó severo y feo, hasta en sus propios oídos. Y una vez liberado, surgieron más hasta que cada respiración trajo otro llanto.

—Serena, escúcheme, cariño. Tiene que escucharme. Mamoru está bien. No está muerto. Está aquí.

Darien agarró su barbilla, forzándola mirarlo, penetrándola con sus ojos azul.

—¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? —exigió él.

Entonces oyó a alguien en el fondo.

—¡Déjame, maldita sea!

—¿Mamoru? —susurró ella. No podía ser. Lo vio caer. Escuchó el disparo.

Sintió su sangre.

Luchó para sentarse y casi perdió el conocimiento, por el dolor que se esparció por su pecho. Mamoru juró encima de ella y la forzó a acostarse.

—Despacio, cariño. No te hagas daño.

Detrás de Darien, surgió Mamoru, su cara demarcada, ojos inyectados de sangre, la mitad de su parte superior envuelta en vendas. Se volvió borroso ante ella, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Nunca había notado tan hermosa vista en su vida.

—Cristo, Mamoru, no deberías estar levantado —protestó Darien.

Mamoru empujó a Darien a un lado, y en el momento siguiente, Serena se sintió abrazada contra el cuerpo de Mamoru. Presionó su mejilla contra su pecho, una masa de vendas empujaba su rostro. No le importaba. No le importaba el dolor que sentía en tal incomoda posición.

Él la besó en la frente.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —susurró él.

Se alejó y Serena agarró su mano entre las suyas.

—No te vayas.

—Odio interrumpir —empezó Darien—. Pero los dos sienten mucho dolor deben descansar. Eso significa vuelve tu culo en la cama, Mamoru. Os quiero recuperados, para que podamos ir para casa.

Serena oyó la preocupación de su voz. También vio dolor en los ojos de Mamoru. Su propio dolor estaba rápidamente asumiendo el control. Pero primero tenía que decirlo.

Llevó la mano para tocar el rostro de Mamoru.

—Te amo. Debería habértelo dicho antes.

Maoru cogió su mano y besó su palma.

—Yo también te amo.

Darien pasó un brazo alrededor de Mamoru y lo alejó. Mamoru se apoyó contra su hermano. Serena miró hacía arriba donde Etndimión estaba a su lado.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Está mejor que tú —dijo Endimión secamente. Hesito un momento, antes de tocarle el pelo—. Nos asustaste, muñeca.

Ella no contestó. ¿Cómo podía decirle qué ellos no podían haber estado más asustados qué ella? Nunca estuvo tan aterrada en toda su vida. No quiso morir con tanto remordimiento. Las cosas se volvieron claras en aquellos horribles minutos en la nieve, cuando estaba segura de que nunca más volvería a ver a Darien, Endimión o Mamoru.

—Te amo —dijo ella, permitiendo que toda la emoción escapara en aquéllas tres pequeñas palabras.

Endimión se agachó para apretar su frente contra la suya.

—Yo también te amo, muñeca. Tanto. No quiero volver a estar tan cerca de perderte nunca más.

Cerró los ojos mientras él la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Me duele —dijo ella bajito.

Endimión se levantó inmediatamente.

—Llamaré la enfermera.

Ella sonrió, estremeciendo por el esfuerzo. Sintió la mano de Darien acariciando su brazo y su hombro. Tiernamente empujó su pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Descansa, cariño. Estamos aquí. No nos vamos a ir.

Serena oyó entrar a la enfermera, sintió la picadura de la aguja, y segundos más tarde dio la bienvenida al olvido.

—T... te amo —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras que el rostro de

Darien se desdibujaba.

—Yo también te amo, cariño. Ahora descansa.

En los días siguientes, Serena durmió la mayor parte del tiempo. Mamoru se puso más y más irritado, hasta que la enfermera finalmente desistió de intentar mantenerlo en la cama. El cuarto día, le dieron el alta oficialmente.

El mismo día, movieron a Serena a una habitación normal. Darien se relajó finalmente. Mamoru y Serena estaban fuera de peligro. Pronto los tendría en casa, donde pertenecían.

Se sentó en la silla, al lado de la cama de Serena mientras ella dormía y estiró el cuello. Friccionó los ojos cansados y se preguntó como volvería a dormir otra noche, antes de estar seguro de que la amenaza del esposo de Serena desaparecía.

Del otro lado del cuarto, Mamoru estaba sentado en el sofá, con varios cojines a su alrededor. Su hermano menor no había descansado suficiente después de su herida, Darien lo sabía, pero no sabía como hacer a Mamoru que se sentara.

Endimión se sentó en una silla cerca de Mamoru, el cansancio se veía en sus ojos.

Todos estaban cansados. Querían la misma cosa. Ir a casa.

El móvil de Darien sonó, y él respondió rápidamente, para no molestar

Serena. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, lejos de la cama de Serena.

—Darien.

—Darien, soy Haruka. ¿Es un mal momento?

—No, ¿qué pasa?

Haruka hesitó por un momento.

—¿Cómo están Mamoru y Serena?

—Mejor. Hoy le dieron el alta a Mamoru y movieron a Serena. Los dos necesitan mucho descanso, pero ellos estarán bien.

—Oh, es fenomenal, Darien. Mira, llamo porque pensé que debía saber que encontramos al tío que disparó a Mamoru e intentó matar Serena. Está muerto.

—Mierda.

—Sí, dímelo a mí. Quería vivo al bastardo. Darien, sabes lo que difícil es acusar Seiya Gays de cualquier cosa.

—Sí, lo sé —gruñó Darien.

—¿Qué quieres qué haga?

Darien suspiró y se pasó la mano por su pelo.

—No haga nada aún. Necesito hablar con Cal, también con Maoru y

Endimión. No podemos hacer nada que pueda poner a Serena en peligro.

—Te diré si descubro algo más —prometió Haruka.

—Gracias —dijo Darien antes de colgar el teléfono.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Serena estudiándolo.

—Hola —dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama. Se agachó y la besó en la frente, después alejó el pelo de su mejilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus ojos de canela lo miraban preocupados.

—¿Quién era al teléfono?

Él no quería disgustarla, pero no iba a mentirla.

—Era Haruka. El hombre quien te hirió… está muerto.

Algo salvaje relampagueó en su rostro.

—Muy bien. Casi mató Mamoru —dijo mordaz.

—Casi te mató, cariño.

—¿Cómo está Mamoru? —preguntó ella.

Darien parpadeó por el abrupto cambio de tema. Pero cuando estaba

despierta, Serena se concentraba en la salud de Mamoru. Sabía que aún estaba tratando con el susto de casi perderlo. Era un sentimiento íntimamente familiar. Echó un vistazo y vio a Endimión y a Mamoru dormidos.

—Están descansando.

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento, los abrió y asintió.

—Él no debería estar fuera de la cama.

Darien se agachó para volver a besarla. No podía tocarla el suficiente. La besaba, la tocaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró ella.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pronto. Te lo prometo.

Acarició su pelo y sentó en la cama, cuidando de no sacudirla demasiado.

Ella pareció haberse retirado dentro de ella. Algo que pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia desde que se despertó. Lo preocupaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando.

Empezó a preguntarla, pero sus ojos se agitaron, y ella los cerró lentamente. Se quedó con ella hasta que oyó su suave e rítmica respiración, indicando que se quedó dormida. Se sentó en la silla, iba a descansar un poco.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Serena miró fijamente el techo, sus pensamientos vueltos un caos. Darien, Endimión y Mamoru estaban dormidos. Le parecía que estaban tan incómodos como en el infierno, pero no quería hacer nada que pudiera despertarlos.

La culpa pesaba como una tonelada en su pecho. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Mamoru cayendo de nuevo. Su peor temor había sido el peligro que estaba atrayendo hacia los hermanos. Un miedo que ahora se justificó.

Era hora de tomar una decisión, para evitar que algo malo volviera a suceder a Darien, Endimión o Mamoru. Especialmente a Mamoru. ¡Los amaba tanto! La idea de perder a alguno de ellos, creaba un dolor insoportable en su corazón.

Lanzó una mirada a Darien, a pocos pasos de distancia. Su móvil estaba en la mesita de noche cerca a su cama. Lo observó fijamente por un largo momento, y luego lo alcanzó sigilosamente.

Sabía que Haruka había sido la última en llamar, por lo que su número debía estar guardado. Serena abrió despacio el teléfono y presionó los botones para buscar la última llamada recibida. Y entonces llamó

Algunos segundos más tarde, oía la voz de Haruka, filtrada por la línea.

—¿Haruka? Soy… soy Serena Gays —dijo con voz más fuerte.

Hubo una pausa larga.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Sra. Gays?

Serena respiró profundamente y echó un vistazo para tener la certeza de que no había despertado a los hombres.

—Necesito que contacte con el fiscal de distrito de San Francisco —pidió en casi un murmullo.

Otra pausa larga.

—¿Darien sabe que me está llamando? —preguntó Haruka.

—No, y quiero mantenerlo así —Serena declaró con firmeza—. Mire,

Haruka... Sé que no le gusto, pero también sé que le interesa Darien. ¿Quiere que le suceda lo mismo que a Mamoru? Tengo que hacer lo que pueda para mantenerlo a salvo. Para mantener a todos a salvo.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga al fiscal?

—Dígale que tengo información sobre Seiya Gays, que podría interesarle mucho. Dígale donde encontrarme. No voy a discutirlo por teléfono. Tiene que ser personalmente.

—¿Está segura de estar tomando una decisión correcta? —preguntó

Haruka.

Si Serena no conociera los hechos, juraría que había preocupación real en la voz de la otra mujer.

—Es mi única opción. Yo no puedo dejar que ellos mueran por mi causa.

El silencio cayó sobre las dos mujeres. Finalmente, Haruka dijo.

—Está bien, haré esa llamada.

—Gracias —le agradeció suavemente Serena.

Cerró el teléfono y lo puso cuidadosamente en su lugar. Entonces se hundió en las almohadas, exhausta por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Dos días más tarde, llegó el fiscal, con dos oficiales de patrulla, flanqueándolo. Entraron en el cuarto de Serena, despertando la reacción inmediata de los hermanos.

El miedo apretó el pecho de Serena, hasta obligarla a luchar por la respiración. Sabía quién era él y por qué estaba allí.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? —exigió Darien, cuando el fiscal entró en el cuarto, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

Endimión y Mamoru también se levantaron. Una pesada tensión nubló el cuarto, tan espesa que podría ser cortada con cuchillo.

—Calma, hijo. Me llamo Diamante Masterson. Soy el fiscal de distrito de San Francisco.

Darien se cruzó de brazos y permaneció parado, con las piernas separadas, mirando fija y desafiantemente al fiscal.

—Eso no explica por qué está aquí.

—Le pedí que viniera —dijo Serena con suavidad.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella. Mamoru se acercó a la cama, cerniéndose protector sobre ella. Como mucho, eso se veía gracioso. Con el pecho y los hombros llenos de fajas, parecía una momia medio vestida.

—Quizás pueda estar un momento a solas con la Sra. Gays—habló más fuerte el fiscal.

—Al infierno si lo permitiré —protestó Mamoru.

Serena dejó que su mano sana descansara en el brazo de Mamoru.

—Estaré bien, Mamoru.

Darien la contemplaba fijamente, sin desviar la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Serena?

—Por favor entiende, Darien. No puedo permitir que alguno de vosotros vuelva a estar lastimado por mi causa.

Darien soltó una larga blasfemia. Ella se estremeció por su ferocidad.

Diamante Masterson señaló a los dos policías.

—Si me hacen el favor, escolten afuera a estos caballeros, así la Sra.

Gays y yo podemos conversar en privado.

—¡Al demonio con usted! —se apartó Endimión.

—Endimión, por favor —pidió Serena—. Déjame hacer esto a mi manera. Te pido que salgas. Hazlo por mí.

Las miradas que le lanzaron mostraban sentimientos heridos mezclados con ira, pero los tres finalmente se giraron, y salieron.

El fiscal se acercó y le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

—¿Le importa si tomo asiento? —preguntó.

Ella meneó la cabeza y lo observó mientras se acomodaba en la silla que Darien desocupó.

—Mi oficina ha estado buscándola desde hace tiempo, Sra. Gays.

¿Hay alguna razón particular que causara su desaparición?

Serena lo miró con firmeza. No permitiría que él le quitase la primera baza.

Esta reunión sería en sus condiciones y sólo en sus condiciones.

—Yo le pedí que viniera, Sr. Masterson. Yo haré las preguntas.

Irguió una ceja.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Usted no habría venido hasta aquí si no estuviera muy interesado en

Seiya Gays —comenzó ella.

Él asintió.

—Es verdad.

—Lo vi asesinar a un hombre en la noche de nuestra boda —dijo rápidamente.

El fiscal se levantó y se inclinó hacia adelante, la urgencia brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Usted lo vio? ¿Está segura?

Serena se estremeció y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

—No existe la menor posibilidad de haber interpretado equivocadamente lo que vi, Sr. Masterson. Disparó a un hombre.

—¿Hubo algún otro testigo? Piénselo bien, Sra. Gays. Es muy importante.

—Por favor. No me llame Sra. Gays —dijo despacio—. Me llamo

Serena. Y sí, había otra persona presente. Su compañero de negocios, Artemis Goins.

Diamante se sentó de vuelta, el triunfo brillaba en sus ojos.

—¿Está dispuesta a prestar testimonio sobre lo que vio?

—Fue por eso que le pedí que viniera hasta aquí —dijo ella—. Pero tengo condiciones.

De nuevo, él irguió la ceja.

—¿De qué clase de condiciones estamos hablando?

—Quiero protección. Es el culpable de que yo esté en este hospital. Por su culpa, Mamoru Chiba casi murió. No dudará en matarnos a mí, o a ellos.

—Desde luego, tomaríamos todas las precauciones necesarias — estuvo rápidamente de acuerdo.

—Quiero que Darien, Endimión y Mamoru sean protegidos también. No les gustará. No querrán aceptarlo. Pero no pondré un pie en el tribunal a menos que usted garantice que alguien estará cuidando de ellos hasta que todo termine.

—Serena, si usted me ayuda a deshacerme de Seiya Gays, cuidaré personalmente de ellos. Estamos detrás de él desde hace años. Está metido hasta el cuello en el crimen organizado en el área de la Bahía de San Francisco. Hasta ahora, nosotros no hemos tenido nada concreto de que acusarle. Cuando la Sheriff Tenoh me llamó y dijo que usted quería verme, cogí el primer vuelo hasta aquí, esperando que usted me diría lo que acaba de contarme.

Serena se puso pálida.

—¿Crimen organizado?

Diamante asintió. La estudió por un momento.

—Éste no es probablemente el mejor momento para decírselo, aunque no puedo imaginar un momento ideal para contar este tipo de cosas; bien, tenemos fuertes sospechas de que él estuvo involucrado en la muerte de sus padres.

Abrió la boca, conmocionada.

—¡Pero ellos murieron en un accidente! ¡Fue un accidente!

—Lo fue. Un accidente bastante sospechoso. Estaba involucrado en varias inversiones con ellos. Esas inversiones resultaron muy malas. Una semana antes del accidente, vinieron a mi oficina diciendo que tenían pruebas de que él estaba envuelto en un fraude.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y ella las enjugó furiosamente.

—¿Y usted nunca hizo nada sobre eso?

Su voz se hizo más suave.

—Nunca tuvimos pruebas suficientes para hacer una acusación. Créame, si las hubiéramos tenido, habría hecho todo lo posible para condenarlo.

—¿Qué tengo qué hacer? —preguntó ella—. Quiero a ese bastardo en prisión por todo lo que hizo.

—Bien, tomaré su declaración. Luego pediré una orden de prisión para el Sr. Gays. La trasladaremos a un escondite secreto, donde permanecerá hasta la audiencia. Organizaré también la protección policial para los Chibas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará todo? —preguntó suavemente.

—No lo sé. No le mentiré. Puede prolongarse algún tiempo, pero haré

todo lo que pueda para conseguir fijar rápidamente la fecha del juicio.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría separada de Darien, Endimión y Mamoru? ¿Y la querrían ellos de vuelta cuándo todo terminara? A pesar de odiar la idea de estar separada de ellos, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Por sus padres, por los hombres que amaba, y más importante, por ella misma.

—Vamos a hacerlo —susurró—. Haga los arreglos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y le sostuvo la mano entre las suyas.

—Gracias, Serena. Está haciendo algo muy valiente.

¿Valiente? ¿O estúpido? Ella no estaba segura. Sólo sabía que tendría que enfrentar a tres hombres muy enfadados. Los hombres que amaba más que cualquiera otra cosa en su vida. Y aquí estaba, haciendo lo que menos deseaba hacer. Dejándolos.

_INICIA LA GUERRA…OBJETIVO SEIYA GAYS….._


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Darien se sentó, meditando en silencio, sus pies apoyados en la repisa de la ventana de la habitación de hospital. Después de que el abogado de distrito terminó y salió del cuarto, Serena se quedó dormida, claramente exhausta por el encuentro.

El hospital entró en un frenesí de actividad, dirigida por los dos agentes.

Aún ahora, un policía estaba vigiando la puerta, y solo el personal del hospital y los hermanos Chiba tenían permiso para entrar.

Darien podía sentir el reloj marcando, y no le gustaba nada. Miró el pálido rostro de Serena. Estaba demasiado delgada, no estaba suficientemente recuperada para enfrentar su bastardo esposo. Necesitó descansar, recuperarse.

—¿Qué crees qué está pasando? —Endimión murmuró, sentándose a su lado.

—No hablen en voz baja, pensando que no los voy a oír —dijo Mamoru resentido—. Si discuten algo, quiero escuchar.

—Intentamos no despertar a Serena —dijo Darien deliberadamente. Se giró hacia Endimión—. Quiero saber que está pasando en su cabeza. Se culpa de lo que le pasó a Mamoru, y actúa movida por ésa culpa.

Mamoru juró algo que habría hecho a su madre que le lavara su boca con jabón.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Endimión.

Darien agitó su cabeza. Se sentía tan impotente.

—No lo sé. Tiene que ser su decisión. No podemos decidir por ella.

—No quiero perderla —dijo Mamoru en voz tensa.

—¿Cree qué nosotros sí? —preguntó Endimión. Ira y frustración hervían en sus ojos.

Darien se flotó la cara. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Cansado.

Frustrado. Y muerto de miedo de perder a la mujer que significaba todo para ellos.

—¿Cómo podríamos dejarla marchar? —exigió Mamoru—. ¿Quien va a asegurarse que el bastardo de su marido no volverá a hacerle daño?

Darien giró la cabeza hacia la cama cuando oyó a Serena moverse y suspirar suavemente. Sus ojos temblaron y se abrieron, y él se le acercó.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

—Cansada —susurró ella.

Él se sintió culpable de lo que iba a hacer, pero no la dejaría marcharse sin luchar. No necesitaba ser presionada, pero era eso lo qué él iba a hacer.

—¿Qué está pasando, cariño? ¿Por qué llamaste a D.A.? No me gusta lo que implica esto.

Lo miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos. Ojos que estaban cargados de tristeza. Y miedo. Como si tuviese miedo de como reaccionaría cuando contestara a sus preguntas.

Su tripa se apretó incontrolablemente.

—Se tenía que hacer —dijo ella.

—No, no se tenía que hacer —refutó Mamoru.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Casi moriste, Mamoru. Por mi causa. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué me hizo? ¿Cómo me hirió? No puedo aceptar el pensamiento de perder a alguno de vosotros. _**Os amo demasiado**_.

Darien miró a Mamoru. Su hermano estaba cerca de perder el control. La ira y el pesar lo consumían.

—Yo soy el que te falló —dijo Mamoru casi en grito—. ¿No lo entiendes? He dejado que aquel bastardo entre en nuestra casa. Lo dejé llevarte. Lo dejé casi matarte. Te fallé igual como fallé a aquellos prisioneros en Irak.

Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Serena.

—Mamoru…

—No te dejaré hacer esto, Serena. No te dejaré sacrificarte para nosotros —dijo Mamoru ferozmente.

Luchó para sentarse, y Darien se inclinó para envolver su hombro con el brazo.

—Hice un acuerdo con el abogado de distrito —dijo ella—. Un acuerdo al que no voy a romper. Es algo que tengo que hacer. Por todos nosotros.

La nausea invadió el estómago de Darien, y él y Endimión cambiaron miradas aterrados.

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? —preguntó Endimión débilmente.

—Voy a testificar contra Seiya.

Darien agitó la cabeza.

—No. No, no, ¡no! Es demasiado peligroso. Irá a por ti con todo lo que tiene.

—Me voy —añadió Serena suavemente—. Hasta el juicio. Estaré bajo protección.

Darien se levantó. Apretó los dedos en puños. Dios, quería pegar algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —exigió él. Ya no le importaba si sonaba enfadado. No podía obligarse a tratarla con suavidad cuando ella lo estaba despedazando por adentro.

—Lo estoy haciendo por ti.

La declaración era firme. Acentuada por la barbilla levantada. Fuego relucía en ojos, que estaban tan cansados hace unos momentos.

Darien cerró los ojos, intentando controlar la ira. Quería gritar. En vez de esto, se dio la vuelta y salió. No podía confiar en sí mismo para hablar cuando todo lo que quería hacer era gritar.

Serena lo vio salir y sintió que su mundo se fragmentaba y se partía en pequeños pedazos. Estaba más enfadado que nunca. Enfadado con ella.

Miró la traición que surgía en los ojos de Endimión y Mamoru. ¿La odian todos?

—Vayan con él —los pidió suavemente—. Os necesita.

—Te necesita a ti —señaló Endimión.

—No lo dejen hacer alguna cosa estúpida —continuó ella.

—Necesito aire —dijo Mamoru en una voz derrotada, de que ella se avergonzaba.

Endimión agitó la cabeza, mientras seguía a Mamoru salir del cuarto.

Serena llevó la mano al rostro cuando los sollozos que intentó tan fuerte contenerlos, salieron burbujeantes. Intentaba respirar, pero fuertes, rasposos, discordantes continuaban a salir de su garganta.

La enfermera entró por la puerta, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Diamante Masterson la seguía de cerca.

—¿Necesita de algo para el dolor? —preguntó la enfermera.

¿Para el dolor? Si solo una simple droga se llevaría la agonía de su corazón. Serena agitó su cabeza. Quería estar alerta. Necesitará todo su ingenio y agudeza en los próximos días.

—Sra. Gays… Serena, hablé con su médico, preparamos todo para trasladarla a una clínica privada en otro estado. Si está de acuerdo, saldremos dentro de una hora.

Serena se quedó en boca abierta.

—¿Así rápido?

—Es imperativo moverla a un lugar seguro cuanto antes. Su esposo ya demostró que es capaz de cualquier cosa. No tuvo problemas en encontrarla. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que la encuentre aquí.

Los hermanos. Seiya también descubriría a Darien, Endimión y Mamoru. Donde estaba ella, estaban ellos. ¿Si él pudiera encontrarla tan fácilmente, lo qué haría con los Chiba?

—Estoy lista —dijo en una voz firme.

Darien supo que algo estaba mal, desde el minuto en el que salió del ascensor. La enfermera quien debería cuidar a Serena en este turno no le miraba en los ojos. De hecho, iba corriendo en dirección contraria tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

Murmuró algo. Le llevó como dos horas para calmarse suficiente para pensar racionalmente. Endimión y Mamoru no lo ayudaron. Estaban igual de enfadados.

Los tres se dirigían hacia al cuarto de Serena. Darien notó la ausencia del policía que había estado antes. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró una cama recientemente hecha. Una cama vacía. Entró rápidamente por la puerta, empujándola contra la pared.

El cuarto estaba vacío. Completamente vacío. No había ningún rastro de que Serena estuvo allí.

Volvió al pasillo, sus hermanos estaban junto con él. Caminó hasta la sala de las enfermeras y golpeo el mostrador.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió él.

Una señora mayor, quizá la enfermera jefa, se levantó y extendió la mano para aplacarlo.

—Fue trasladada a otra clínica. Una que tiene mejor seguridad que nosotros.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó mordaz Darien.

—No te lo puede decir.

Darien se giró y vio a Diamante Masterson a pocos metros. Tuvo que dominarse para no romper la nariz al agente de D.A.'S.

—Dejó esto para usted —dijo Diamante, extendiéndole una nota doblada—. No se preocupada, Sr. Chiba. Cuidaremos bien de ella.

Darien observó, aturdido, como Diamante se giraba y caminaba por el pasillo, en dirección al ascensor. Se quedó mirando fijamente el papel de su mano, con el estómago revuelto. Con las manos temblando, abrió la nota.

Tres palabras. Tan simple.

_**Os amo.**_

Rompió la nota y la tiró hacia la pared. Sus hermanos tenían las mismas expresiones de incredulidad. Mamoru dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo un agujero en el yeso.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó despacio Endimión.

—Volvemos a la cabaña. Y esperamos que vuelva —dijo Darien.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota: comienzan las sorpresas!**

**Capitulo 29**

Serena llegó al final de la acera sinuosa, mirando fijamente la cabaña. El verano llegó a las montañas. En todos los sitios que miraba, la tierra estaba llena de verde. Solo había visto este paisaje cuando estaba cubierto de blanco y pensó que no podía ser más bonito. Estaba equivocada. Posiblemente, no podía ser más maravillosa que ahora, cuando volvía a casa.

Aparcó abajo, en el camino, exactamente en donde lo hizo antes. De alguna manera quería reproducir el día que tuvo hace muchos meses.

Sonrió cuando la brisa movió su largo pelo y lo sopló suavemente alrededor de sus hombros. Deslizó la mano sobre la protuberancia de su abdomen, acariciándola con gentileza.

Con un suspiro, empezó a ascender por la colina hasta llegar a la puerta.

Tenía mariposas bailando en su estómago. En respuesta, el bebé pateaba y se movía. Ella se paró y puso de nuevo una mano sobre el estómago hasta que la sensación se paró.

Sonrió y continuó adelante. Cuando alcanzó el porche, hesitó. La puerta estaba a pocos centímetros, y aún así, no llamó. ¿Debía entrar simplemente?

No. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

¿La aceptarían de vuelta? ¿Aún la amarían? La incertidumbre le destruía su confianza. Darien estuvo tan cabreado la última vez lo vio. Cerró los ojos para borrar la mirada de traición que había visto en su expresión.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Les echaba terriblemente de menos. Pasó tantas noches despierta, anhelando su toque. Miró hacía abajo y se quitó las lágrimas. Ya pasó todo. Estaba finalmente libre para vivir la vida que anhelaba. Era su elección si la iba a rechazar o aceptar.

Lentamente, levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta. Esperó un momento reuniendo su coraje y llamó más fuerte.

El corazón osciló cuando oyó firmes pasos del otro lado. La puerta se abrió y Mamoru permaneció en la entrada, con una expresión aturdida en el rostro.

—¿Serena?

Lo miró fijamente, rezando que no le diera espalda y cerrar la puerta.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, se halló envuelto en sus brazos. La empezó a girar, enterrando su rostro en el tórax.

El bebé se movió y pateó entre ellos y él se congeló. Lentamente la puso de pie y se alejó. Alcanzó la hinchada barriga con una mano trémula.

—¿Esto es…? ¿Esto es…? —se paró bruscamente, con voz ronca llena de emoción.

Cubrió su mano con la suya, sujetándola contra su estómago.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Él la miró fijamente, en un silencio confuso. Entonces la abrazó de nuevo.

Enterró el rostro en su pelo y la levantó. Después, llevó la mano entre ellos para volver a tocar su abdomen como si no lo pudiese creer, a pesar de la evidencia.

—Nuestro bebé —susurró él.

La arrastró hacia el sofá y se sentó. Agarró sus manos y la pujó hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo. Entonces, puso las ambas manos en su estómago, con los ojos llenos de alegría.

La volvió a mirar, las manos le acarició el brazo que tuvo roto, y la herida de cuchillo que tuvo en el tórax.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Ahora que estoy aquí —agregó.

Él se movió y enmarcó su rostro con sus grandes manos y la acercó hasta besarla.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —dijo emocionado.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Un ruido del otro lado de la habitación, la hizo volver la cabeza en aquella dirección.

Se puso tensa cuando vio a Darien y Endimión de pie en la entrada.

El rostro del Endimión estaba sonriente, pero Darien la miraba fijamente en atónito silencio. Su corazón se disparó y su estómago protestó. Él no la había perdonado por irse.

Ella se puso lentamente de pie, con los dedos apretados.

Darien se acercó a ella.

—Prométeme —sus ojos la miraban fijamente, penetrando cada trocito de su piel—. Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer una cosa tan estúpida. Júreme que nunca nos volverás a dejar.

Voló hacia él, lanzándose en sus brazos. Él la agarró con firmeza contra su cuerpo. La mantuvo contra su pecho, besándole el pelo durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando se alejó, fue arrastrada para los brazos de Endimión.

—Bienvenida la casa, cariño.

La besó ligeramente y la volvió a abrazar.

—¿Tienes algo qué decirnos? —preguntó Darien, mirándole el abdomen.

Ella le sonrió.

—Van a ser padres.

Endimión dio un grito y la giró por el cuarto.

—Ponla en el suelo —dijo Mamoru asustado—. No necesita que la muevas como un saco de grano.

Endimión la puso en el suelo y llevó la mano a su barriga.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quiere qué te prepare algo?

—Me muero de hambre —admitió—. No quise parar ni un momento hasta llegar aquí.

La llevaron a la cocina y Darien sentó a Serena en un banco. Después se sentó detrás de ella, acariciándola con una mano.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella suspiró.

—Fue más rápido que pensamos. Seiya no mostró ninguna señal de cooperación, ni con la amenaza de mi declaración. Entonces, la noche anterior a la audiencia, entró con un abogado. Se declaró culpable y firmó un acuerdo.

—¿Ya no es una amenaza? —preguntó Mamoru.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Estará en la prisión durante mucho tiempo.

—Hiciste una cosa muy valiente, muñeca —dijo Darien—. Estoy furioso por haberlo hecho, pero tuviste mucho coraje para hacerlo.

Le sonrió tristemente.

—Os eché tanto de menos. Me sentí tan sola.

Darien la abrazó.

—Nunca volverá a estar sin nosotros, muñeca. Te lo prometo —miró su barriga—. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

Ella bajó la mirada, sin saber si debería decirle la verdad. Se mordió la mejilla y lo volvió a mirar.

—Lo supe antes de irme —movió la cabeza—. Fue un choque. Con toda la pérdida de sangre, las heridas; cuando me hicieron los reconocimientos rutinarios, confirmaron que estaba embarazada. Creían que iba a abortar, pero no aborté. —Se paró, después continuó—. Sabía que… sabía si os lo contaría, nunca me dejarían ir. Y sabía que tenía que hacerlo para protegeros tanto a vosotros como al bebé.

Endimión trajo un plato y un vaso de leche. Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Leche?

—Para el bebé —dijo él.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Odio la leche.

—Bébelo todo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo necesitas, como también el pequeño.

Ella sonrió, llena de felicidad. Estaba en casa. Era casi como si nunca se hubiera ido. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su cara y sonrió más.

Darien llevó la mano a su rostro y le secó la lágrima.

—No pasó un día en el que no pensáramos en ti. Preocupándonos por ti. Maldiciéndote —agregó con una torcida sonrisa—. Bienvenida casa, muñeca —declaró en un tono más serio. Entonces se agachó y depositó un beso en su barriga—. Bienvenido casa, bebé Chiba.

—Mi divorcio es final —susurró ella.

—Y no pienses que vamos a esperar un día más para hacerte nuestra — comentó Endimión cuando se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

Un hormigueo serpenteó por la espina de Serena.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

—Quiero decir que nosotros vamos a ir mañana mismo a conseguir una licencia. Un amigo nuestro es juez y cumplirá la formalidad. Está consciente de nuestra situación. Mientras serás legalmente mi esposa, está dispuesto a organizar la ceremonia para acomodar tu compromiso con todos nosotros — dijo Adam.

Serena los miró fijamente durante un largo momento y sintió su corazón hincharse tanto hasta temer que estallaría. Ellos aún a querían.

Actuaban como si nunca les hubiera dejado, como si no han pasado casi seis meses.

—Seré realmente vuestra —dijo temerosa.

Mamoru bufó.

—Siempre fuiste nuestra. No te engañes en esto.

—¿Te casarás con nosotros? —preguntó Darien, acariciándole el pelo—. ¿Te quedarás con nosotros para siempre? ¿Nos amarás tanto como nosotros a ti? ¿Serás la madre de nuestros niños?

Se levantó y abrazó a Darien tan fuertemente como podía.

—Os amo tanto —susurró—. Sí. Sí, me casaré contigo. Con vosotros.

Endimión dio un grito y Mamoru volvió a sentarse en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un ademán de suprema satisfacción.

Darien le dio un besó largo y duro, dejándola jadeante. Por la primera vez en seis meses, se permitió relajarse y disfrutar el momento.

Mañana sería legalmente suya, aunque emocionalmente ya les pertenecía completamente, y más importante, ellos le pertenecerían.

La vida era llena de ironías. Solo cuando huyó de un pasado lleno de errores, encontró un futuro perfecto, tan brillante que aún tenía problemas en creer que era realidad.

—¿Alguien quiere jugar Monopoly? —preguntó ella.

Solo más tarde, cuando se sentaron en el balcón mirando el atardecer,

Serena se sintió realmente cómoda, como en casa. Por la primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, tenía la sensación de pertenecer a alguien y a un lugar.

Darien agarró su mano, su pulgar masajeándole la palma.

—Te amo, muñeca.

Ella le sonrió.

—Yo también te amo —se movió para mirar a Endimón y a Mamoru, ambos relajadas, tranquilos—. Os amo a todos.

Endimión sonrió.

—Lo sabemos, muñeca. Al final, volviste a nosotros.

_Fin?... q dicen hay review?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

_**Unas semanas más tarde**_

Darien Chiba tocó un mechón del ligero pelo rubio de Serena mientras esta dormía. La espalda estaba anidada contra su pecho, el trasero contra su ingle.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara desde el pelo hasta el hombro, luego por su costado hasta el hinchado vientre. Bajo sus dedos, el bebé se movió, y su pecho se tensó con la violenta satisfacción que lo inundó.

Ella se removió inquieta y apartó la mano, no queriendo perturbar su sueño. Se cansaba fácilmente estos días, con el bebé saliendo de cuantas en dos cortas semanas desde ahora.

Con desgana, presionó un beso en su cabeza y salió cuidadosamente de la cama. Se vistió y fue en busca de sus hermanos.

Encontró a Endimión y Mamoru en la cocina desayunando. Alzaron la mirada cuando Darien entró, sus miradas interrogantes.

—¿Serena todavía duerme? —preguntó Endimión.

Darien cabeceó.

—Ni siquiera se ha movido cuando salí de la cama.

—Últimamente ha estado terriblemente cansada —Mamoru habló más alto, la preocupación teñía su voz.

—Quería hablar con vosotros mientras duerme —dijo Darien mientras tomaba asiento en la barra junto a sus hermanos.

La frente de Endimión se arrugó.

—¿Es algo malo?

—No. Solo me preguntaba si no deberíamos llevar a Serena a Denver antes de que salga de cuentas. Estaba pensando en por lo menos dos semanas. No me gusta la idea de que se ponga de parto antes y nos quedemos atascados en la montaña.

—Creo que es una buena idea —dijo Mamoru—. La idea de que se ponga de parto me asusta a muerte.

Endimión cabeceó su acuerdo.

—Si quieres puedo llamar y reservar un piso.

—Hazlo —dijo Darien—. Haré los arreglos con Mamoru, para que cuide de los caballos mientras estemos fuera.

Un ligero sonido de arrastrar los pies, hizo que Darien y los otros se dieran la vuelta. Serena estaba de pie en la puerta, el pelo desaliñado y con oscuros círculos bajo los ojos.

—Buenos días —murmuró, mientras entraba.

Se deslizó entre los brazos de Darien y alzó la cara por un beso. El cubrió la boca, gozando del sabor de sus dulces labios. Después de un momento, se liberó de sus brazos y se giró hacia Mamoru. Este la apretó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte, su mano bajando tiernamente para acunar su vientre.

—Buenos días —murmuró él mientras le daba un beso suave.

Descansó un momento en los brazos de Mamoru, antes de ir hacia Endimión.

—¿Cómo te sientes, muñeca? —preguntó Endimión, mientras deslizaba los brazos a su alrededor.

—Cansada —admitió—. El pequeño tiene los días y las noches un poco mezcladas y tengo miedo.

—Mantén el ritmo —dijo Endimión dijo compasivo—. Siéntate y te haré algo de comer.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre. Aunque tomaría algo de zumo y me sentaría en el porche delantero durante un rato.

Darien cambió miradas preocupadas con sus hermanos, mientras ella se dirigía a la nevera para servirse un vaso de zumo. Salió de la cocina andando como un pato y pocos segundos más tarde, oyeron que la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba.

—Reserva ese piso —dijo Darien sombrío—. Nos iremos después de su siguiente reconocimiento con la comadrona.

Serena dio un paso fuera de la puerta principal y cerró los ojos, mientras la brisa fresca de septiembre soplaba sobre su cara. Dejó caer la mano libre sobre el vientre y se lo masajeó distraídamente, mientras avanzaba a la gran silla cómoda, que los chicos le habían conseguido.

Se hundió en el cojín rellenito y suspiró de alivio, mientras subía los pies en el sofá. Solo había estado de pie unos pocos minutos y ya chillaban, protestando.

Quienquiera que dijo que el embarazo era todo melocotones y sol, claramente, nunca lo había experimentado.

Sorbió el zumo y frotó la mano sobre la hinchada montaña de su estómago. En respuesta, el bebé pateó y giró, trayendo una sonrisa a la cara de Serena.

No había sido totalmente sincera con los chicos. El bebé la mantenía despierta de vez en cuando, pero últimamente su sueño había estado plagado de pesadillas. Desde que volvió con los hombres a los que amaba más que nada, había tenido miedo de que algo sucediera y los separara otra vez.

Había noches cuando despertaba, bañada en sudor que se estiraba para asegurarse de que todavía estaban allí. Especialmente Mamoru. Ya no se levantaba para volver a su cuarto. Él parecía tan ansioso como ella de asegurarse de que nada se interpusiera entre ellos otra vez.

Ella le tocaba a menudo, asegurándose, combatiendo las imágenes de él recibiendo un disparo. Tan pronto como parecía que Darien y Endimión se estiraban a por ella, el miedo a perderla era frecuente.

Todos luchaban contra sus demonios de maneras diferentes, y francamente, Serena estaba preparada para ir más allá del temor paralizador.

Preparada para asentarse con los hombres que amaba y vivir la vida juntos.

La puerta se abrió y miró de reojo para ver a Endimión mirándola con preocupación. Se acercó y se sentó en la ancha silla a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de hombros.

Se inclinó para besar su sien y ella cerró sus ojos con placer.

—¿Cómo vas, muñeca? —preguntó con voz tierna.

Colocó la mano libre sobre el vientre y lo acarició de arriba y abajo, con un movimiento consolador.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó más adentro en su abrazo. Él le besó la cima de la cabeza, mientras la atraía a descansar contra su pecho. Empezó a frotarle la espalda, masajeando y amasando los músculos.

Un bajo gemido del placer se formó en la garganta de Serena.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó.

—Aja. —La lengua se sentía demasiado gruesa como para formar palabras. Los ojos se cerraron con cansancio contra su pecho, mientras continuaba frotando. Las noches en blanco se absorbían, mientras Endimión hacía magia con sus manos. Las pestañas revolotearon y luchó por intentar permanecer despierta.

Endimión miró hacia abajo, mientras los ojos de Serena se cerraban en su batalla por mantenerse despierta. Continuó acariciándole la espalda, disfrutando de la sensación de ella en sus brazos. El silencio la instaba a someterse al deseo de dormir. Dios sabía que lo necesitaba.

Odiaba que todavía luchara contra las pesadillas. Oh, ella nunca lo admitiría, pero oía sus callados quejidos, sentía sus estremecimientos y temblores en su sueño. Los otros estaban igual de conscientes.

La sostenían, asegurándose de que nunca estuviera sola durante la noche. Cuando empezaban las pesadillas, la sostenían, la consolaban, pero se sentían impotentes, mientras su terror continuaba.

Miró hacia abajo otra vez, para ver su cara enterrada en el pecho. Esperó, queriendo asegurarse de que no la despertaría, cuando la llevara adentro.

Giró la cabeza, cuando oyó que se abría la puerta principal. Levantó el

dedo hasta los labios, cuando Mamoru se deslizó fuera. Los ojos de Mamoru barrieron ávidamente sobre Serena, la preocupación oscureciéndole sus ojos azules.

—Voy a llevarla dentro —dijo Endimión calladamente—. Abre la puerta si no te importa.

Con gran cuidado, Endimión liberó el brazo de alrededor de Serenay se puso de pie. Entonces se inclinó y curvó sus brazos debajo de ella, levantándola contra su peche. Se movió lentamente hacia la puerta, parando cuando ella le acarició el cuello con la mejilla.

Cuándo se recostó, avanzó por la puerta que Mamoru tenía abierto para él.

Anduvo hasta el dormitorio y la acostaba con cuidado en la cama. Hizo un sonido de protesta, cuando se alejó de ella. Tomando sólo un segundo en desatarse los zapatos, se arrastró a la cama con ella y la abrazó.

Ella deja salir un suspiro dulce de contento, mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Empezó a frotarle la espalda otra vez, como había hecho en el porche, hasta que se relajara completamente en su abrazo. Pronto, su respiración se filtró por la habitación, y Endimión cerró los ojos, contento de yacer allí con la mujer que amaba llenando sus brazos.

Cuándo Serena se despertó, registró primero que Endimión ya no estaba delante de ella. Pero estaba sujeta contra una espalda dura y una mano descansaba de manera posesiva en su abdomen redondeado. Sonrió. Mamoru.

Ella parpadeaba la nube del sueño de sus ojos y se maravilló de cuán mejor se sentía. Parte de ello era por las horas extras de sueño que había necesitado, pero la otra parte, era la tranquilidad que sentía con Mamoru, curvado alrededor de su cuerpo.

Queriendo enfrentarlo, luchó por girarse, una proeza que no tan sencilla estos días. Manos suaves la ayudaron y labios calientes se encontraron con los suyos, tan pronto como se acomodó.

Ella suspiró contenta, mientras Mamoru profundizaba su beso, su lengua acariciando la suya. Deslizó una mano sobre su pecho desnudo y luego hasta sus hombros, donde descansaba la cicatriz fruncida del disparo.

Lágrimas inesperadas empañaron su visión, mientras revivía una vez más el horror de aquella noche. Malditas hormonas del embarazo. Era un ambulante caso perdido, estos días.

—No vas a perderme —murmuró Mamoru mientras se apartaba de su boca.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla. Dios, ella necesitaba esa tranquilidad. Últimamente, el corazón se le detenía cada vez que lo miraba.

—Te amo —dijo ella, su voz susurrante por la emoción.

—Yo también te amo —dijo él bruscamente.

El bebé pateó y giró entre ellos y la cara de Mamoru se relajó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Hoy está activo, verdad?

Él movió la mano hasta la cintura de los pantalones de chándal y los bajó, hasta que desnudó el vientre. Sus dedos acariciaron reverentemente la piel tensa. Entonces, se agachó para presionar los labios en el pequeño bulto bajo las costillas.

—¿Eso es el pie? —preguntó.

Serena rió entre dientes.

—Podría ser. No puedo mantener el ritmo, se mueve tan rápido.

El deslizó la mano arriba, apartando su camisa hasta que acunó un pecho lleno. Luego se inclinó otra vez y besó el pezón hinchado.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo simplemente, y ella supo que quería decir sus relaciones sexuales.

Ella gimió suavemente, mientras él arremolinaba la punta de un dedo alrededor de la punta fruncida, dejando la humedad de su lengua.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —murmuró ella.

En realidad, estaba a punto de chillar de frustración. No habían hecho el amor en semanas. Sabía que estaban siendo considerados con su molestia, pero era una innecesaria restricción por su parte.

No habían sido nada, sino terriblemente gentiles desde que había vuelto a ellos, nunca tomándola como antes. Le hicieron el amor reverentemente, casi como si tuvieran miedo de que le hagan daño involuntariamente.

Seguramente, no pasaba ni un día, una hora, sin que la tocaran, acariciaran, ducharan con ternura, pero no era lo mismo que hacer el amor.

—No me romperé —dijo ella deliberadamente.

Un suspiro desigual de frustración, salió del pecho de Mamoru.

—No quiero herirte a ti o al bebé. Darien, Endimión y yo hemos discutido esto. Pensamos que sería mejor esperar hasta después del nacimiento del bebé.

Serena frunció el ceño. Se levantó sobre un codo y miró a Mamoru.

—Déjame poner esto en claro. ¿Tú y tus hermanos decidisteis, por vuestra cuenta, sin consultarme, que os abstendríais hasta después de que nazca el bebé?

La miró cuidadosamente.

—Uh, si.

Ella apretó los labios en una línea apretada.

—Ya veo. ¿Y nunca se os ocurrió que quizá yo no tenía deseo de abstenerme? ¿Desde cuándo tomáis mis decisiones por mí?

El la miró en completa confusión, la mirada de un hombre que sabía que estaba arrinconado y no tenía ni idea de que decir para salir de ello.

Ella casi sonrió, pero arruinaría completamente la severa mirada que intentaba echarle. En vez de eso, se inclinó y presionó los labios contra su pecho. Lamió las líneas de entre los duros músculos, bajando para explorar sus rígidos muslos abdominales.

El aliento le escapó en un largo silbido.

—Serena, no creo… no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ese es tu problema. Piensas demasiado.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama solo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse sus ropas, antes de arrastrarse de vuelta encima de él.

Los dedos bajaron hasta el botón de sus vaqueros.

—La manera en que lo veo, tienes dos elecciones —empezó—. Una, puedes quitarte los vaqueros como un buen chico, o dos, puedes sufrir la ira de las hormonas locas de una mujer embarazada.

—Bien, cuando lo pones así.

Las manos se movieron, para bajarse torpemente los vaqueros. Los sacudió, mientras los empujaba por las caderas. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, estaba desnudo, su polla tensa hacia arriba.

Una oleada de deseo se disparó por su sistema, dejándola jadeante. Sin darle tiempo para cambiar de idea, puso las manos en su pecho, para sujetarse y pasó una pierna sobre las caderas. Las manos de él la sostuvieron por los hombros, mientras se estiraba para posicionar la polla en la entrada de su coño. Luego, se hundió, enfundándolo en un movimiento.

Mamoru arqueó su cabeza, los ojos eran cerrados, mientras apretaba los dientes. Ella sonrió. Quizás le faltaba un poco de práctica, pero no era su culpa, dado que ellos no habían sido participantes exactamente dispuestos.

Pero iba a remediar eso. Empezando por ahora.

Las manos de Mamoru se deslizaron por su cuerpo, sobre las curvas e hinchazones, hasta que se asentaron en las caderas. Ella empezó una cabalgada lenta y sensual, decidida a castigarlo por haberse reprimido con ella. Él estaría pidiendo clemencia, antes de acabar con él. Se inclinó hacia delante, permitiendo que su pelo cayera sobre el pecho, mientras continuaba girando las caderas. Un placer exquisito, dolorido, se construía en su pelvis, curvándose como fuego en el abdomen. Dios, lo había echado de menos.

Los dedos se curvaron en el pecho. Jadeó, mientras sentía el lento alzamiento del orgasmo. No, no acabaría tan rápidamente. Se hundió otra vez y se detuvo, disfrutando de la sensación de él, clavado tan profundamente dentro de ella.

—Jesús, Serena, no puedes pararte ahora.

El bajo y desesperado sonido de su voz, mandó un estremecimiento por su pecho. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió traviesa. Levantó las caderas una diminuta pulgada antes de deslizarse hacia abajo.

—Te aprovechas de hecho que no puedo devolverte esto —se quejó

Mamoru.

Las manos viajaron alrededor de las caderas, para acunar su trasero. Se arqueó dentro de ella, empujando más profundamente.

Ella sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Y entonces, el movió una mano entre sus piernas. Los dedos encontraron su clítoris y empezaron a acariciar la carne temblorosa. De dio por vencida de hacerle sufrir y reanudó el ritmo.

Las rodillas se clavaron en los costados, mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba. Cada músculo se tensó, estirándose, rogando por liberación. El aliento se escapó de sus pulmones, como fuego.

Mamoru se levantó y dejó salir un grito, mientras su cálida semilla la inundaba. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, el orgasmo ardió sobre ella, liberando mil burbujas diminutas, explotando en una punzada de placer.

El la agarró, mientras se desplomaba hacia delante. Suavemente, la colocó con cuidado a su lado, curvando sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras la sostenía cerca. Los dos intentaban recuperar el aliento, mientras que sus corazones latían erráticamente por las secuelas.

Le besó el pelo, acariciándole la espalda con una mano, mientras ella se estremecía con réplicas.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó contra la oreja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le acarició con la nariz.

—Darien y Endimión patearán mi culo por esto —dijo él irónico.

Ella sonrió y se empujó para mirarlo.

—No, no lo harán. No tengo intención de darles la oportunidad.

—Uh, oh.

—No te preocupes por tus hermanos —dijo ella—. Tengo planes para ellos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

Serena no notó las fijas y sospechosas miradas de Darien y Endimión, cuando reapareció en la cocina a la hora de comer. Las miradas inquisitivas se volvieron ceños, cuando Mamoru entró a zancadas detrás de ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha curvándole los labios.

Continuaron frunciéndole el entrecejo durante toda la comida, hasta que finalmente Mamoru se disculpó, diciendo entre dientes algo acerca de verificar los caballos. Serena sonrió y miró hacia abajo para que los otros no vieran su reacción.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —murmuró Endimión, mientras recogía su plato.

Darien continuó picoteando su comida, mirando fijamente a Serena, a cada rato. Ella esperó hasta que Endimión se fue, recogiendo casualmente su propio plato durante unos pocos minutos.

Evitó la mirada fija de Darien y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Los espejos no estaban empañados todavía, cuando se deslizó dentro. El sonido de la ducha resonaba en el gran cuarto de baño, y podía sentir el frío de la ducha, a través del cuarto. Suprimió una risita. Una ducha fría no le haría ningún bien una vez que saliera y la encontrara desnuda y esperando.

Se retorció, desnudándose, y tiró los pantalones y la camisa. El agua se detuvo y Endimión salió de la ducha, estirándose por una toalla en el armario.

Todavía no la había visto, y ella se aprovechó de la sorpresa.

Silenciosamente, cerró la distancia de entre ellos y estiró la mano para acariciar su trasero. El se tensó, mientras que su brazo serpenteaba alrededor de su cadera, bajando hasta la ingle.

La polla se hinchó en su mano, y sonrió.

El gimió suavemente.

—No juegas limpio, muñeca.

Le dio un beso en el centro de la espalda, mordisqueando un sendero hacia arriba por su espina dorsal.

—Tu tampoco —murmuró. El se estremeció contra los labios, se dio la vuelta para encararla, sosteniendo la toalla sobre la ingle. Enmarcó su cara con una mano y se inclinó para besarla. Ella sabía lo que era. Un rechazo.

Al infierno con eso.

Tiró lejos de la toalla y acunó su erección con las manos, deslizando valientemente los dedos sobre la longitud.

—Te daré las mismas dos opciones que le ofrecí a Mamoru —dijo, dirigiéndole una severa mirada—. Puedes rendirte como un buen chico o sufrir la ira de una hormonal y embarazada mujer.

El contuvo el aliento y lo dejó salir con una Maldición.

—Sabía que el gilipollas se rindió.

Ella sonrió malvadamente.

—Como tú también lo harás.

El arqueó una ceja, y su expresión se ablandó.

—Muñeca, no quiero herirte a ti o al bebé. Estás cansada. Hecha polvo. De ninguna manera voy a imponerte mis demandas. Puedo esperar.

Ella se levantó de puntillas y lo besó.

—Pero yo no puedo —susurró.

La miró fijamente, la indecisión arrugándole la frente. Entonces ella fue a por todas.

—Por favor.

El cerró los ojos, y ella supo que había ganado. ¿Manipuladora?

Probablemente. Pero no iba a perder el tiempo sintiéndose culpable, cuando los tres tenían temores fuera de lugar, acerca de herirla.

La empujó a sus brazos, besándola profundamente. Ella gimió, mientras se fundía con su cuerpo. Necesitaba esto. Lo quería. Lo anhelaba.

—No voy a follarte otra vez en el mostrador del cuarto de baño — murmuró, mientras la recogía suavemente.

Ella se rió tontamente, mientras él la llevaba al dormitorio.

Serena dio un paso fuera de la puerta de la cocina y cerró brevemente los ojos, mientras la brisa soplaba sobre ella. Se sentía revigorizada. La fatiga tan pesada que había sentido sobre ella las últimas semanas, se había disipado y una energía refrescante había tomado su lugar. Se sentía más ligera, más libre y había dormido maravillosamente las pasadas dos noches, después de que asechara a Mamoru y Endimión.

Darien… bien, él era otra historia. La había evitado durante los últimos dos días. Si no estuviera tan segura del porque, le habría herido los sentimientos, pero sabía porque corría. **Pero no podría esconderse para siempre de ella.**

Lo encontró en el granero, limpiando uno de los establos. Se paró a mirarlo. Sin camisa, los músculos sobresalían mientras trabajaba.

Después de unos pocos momentos, él se dio la vuelta como si presintiera su presencia. La preocupación le arrugó la frente y caminó hasta donde estaba parada.

—¿Cariño, está todo bien?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

El frunció el cejo.

—No deberías estar aquí fuera. Deberías estar dentro, descansando.

Había más énfasis en la parte de descansar. Casi era acusatorio en su tono, desde que supo malditamente bien que había hecho el amor con Mamoru y Endimión.

—Quería algo de aire fresco, y honestamente, Darien, te preocupas demasiado. Estoy bien. Me siento bien.

La atrajo en sus brazos y la sostuvo allí, durante un largo momento. El corazón latía contra la mejilla y su nariz le acarició adentrándose más en su abrazo.

Ella deslizó una mano hacia abajo, para acunar la tela que cubría la protuberancia entre sus piernas. El se retiró de prisa, separándose de ella.

Sus ojos verdes destellaron.

—Simplemente porque has conseguido que esos dos tontos estén envueltos alrededor de tu dedo meñique, no significan que conseguirás algo conmigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te tengo envuelto alrededor del dedo? — preguntó inocentemente.

Le frunció el ceño.

—Sabes malditamente bien que te daría la luna si la pidieras.

—Entonces hazme el amor —dijo suavemente—. No quiero la luna. Te quiero a ti.

El suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cariño, no puedo. No me pidas esto. Por favor. No… no puedo refrenarme. Te haré daño y eso me mataría. Me conoces. Soy rudo. Soy dominante. Es mejor si esperamos hasta que el bebé haya nacido.

—A la mierda.

Darien levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Perdona?

—A la mierda —repitió. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dio golpecitos con el pie con irritación.

—Esto es un montón de mierda y lo sabes. Nunca me harías daño.

Nunca has hecho nada que no haya suplicado.

La miró con la boca abierta por el choque.

Ella giró bruscamente con un arranque de furia y salió del granero pisando fuerte. Hombre irritante. Uno pensaría que había pedido que le donara un riñón, aunque probablemente hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello. ¿Pero pedirle sexo? Y el mundo se acababa. ¿No se suponía que los hombres vivían, respiraban y soñaban por el sexo veinticuatro horas al día?

Claramente, nadie había compartido esa pequeña información con Darien.

Todavía tenía un ataque del genio (y exasperación) treinta minutos después, cuando pisoteaba alrededor de la cocina, insultando a los platos.

Todavía no podía cocinar algo que valiera la pena, pero al menos había dominado el aspecto de la limpieza.

Atacaba el fregadero con un estropajo de brillo, cuando unos brazos calientes se envolvieron alrededor de ella y una boca le acarició el cuello.

—¿Darien no coopera con tu loca esquema de seducción? —murmuró

Mamoru contra la oreja.

Ella suspiró y recostó en sus brazos.

—Es un rígido, un dolor en mi trasero —se quejó—. Y por mí, esta noche puede dormir en el sofá.

Mamoru rió entre dientes y la giró en sus brazos.

—No seas tan dura con él. Sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.

—Es una idea estúpida.

Mamoru la tiró contra él y descansó el mentón en la cabeza.

—Él no es fácil. Nunca ha sido fácil. Pero esto es tan duro para él, como para ti. Es como un oso con una espina en la pata.

Serena se apartó de un empujón y miró fijamente a Mamoru.

—¡Pero no tiene que serlo! Eso es lo que me irrita. Es todo abnegación y ¿para qué? El no es feliz, no soy feliz.

—¿Un masaje de pies te haría feliz? —preguntó inocentemente.

Ella paró de despotricar.

—¿Masaje de pies?. El sonrió.

—Si vienes al salón, te daré el mejor masaje de pies que hayas tenido nunca.

Le cogió la mano y tiró de él través de la cocina. La siguió, riéndose.

Osea se saco la lotería… pero quiere mas sexo…en serio? Bueno con estos 3 quien no?


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

El estaba siendo la peor clase de asno. Darien se paró en la puerta del salón, mirando fijamente al resto de su familia. Una familia que, en su mayor parte, había evitado durante los últimos tres días.

Serena estaba tumbada en el sofá, la cabeza en el regazo de Endimión y las piernas estiradas a través de Mamoru. Endimión le acariciaba ociosamente el pelo con los dedos, mientras miraba la película. Mamoru frotaba los pies de Serena y ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Echaba de menos tocarla, sentirla en sus brazos. Siempre que estaba a su alrededor, su necesidad era un dolor palpable. Quería llevarla a la cama y follarla de una docena de formas diferentes. Y ahí yacía el problema.

Endimión alzó la mirada hacia él, levantando una ceja en una silenciosa pregunta. A pesar de su impulso de dar la vuelta y alejarse de la tierna escena de delante, en vez de eso, se sintió obligado a entrar.

No había pretendido herirla. Dios sabía que haría todo lo que fuera por no herirla, pero su intención de eludirla había hecho justo eso.

—¿Puedes levantarla sin despertarla? —susurró Darien a Endimión.

Endimión sonrió.

—En este momento una manada de elefantes podría atravesar esto y no se movería.

—Me gustaría algún tiempo a solas con ella —dijo Darien, dudando.

Los tres no hacían a menudo peticiones de su tiempo. Parte de hacer que la relación funcionara, era no abrigar celos ni hacerla escoger entre ellos. Pero cada cierto tiempo, necesitaban tiempo a solas con ella. Era una necesidad que todos reconocían y respetaban.

—Claro —dijo Endimión suavemente. Salió suavemente del sofá, apartándole la cabeza de su regazo y colocándosela cómodamente en el cojín. Mamoru hizo lo mismo, y los dos dejaron el cuarto.

Darien miró fijamente hacia abajo durante un largo momento, antes de deslizarse finalmente en el sofá, a su lado. Cuando le levantó la cabeza, ella se movió y se acurrucó más cerca.

Pasó la mano por toda la longitud de su cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación de su suavidad, sus curvas, su vientre hinchado. No podía esperar a conocer a su hijo. Finalmente, su familia estaría completa.

Ella se movió contra él, y sus ojos revolotearon, abriéndose. Parpadeó y luego sonrió, sus ojos suavizándose con amor. Esa mirada nunca dejaba de cortarle la respiración. Su amor era el regalo más grande que había recibido nunca, y no era uno que tuviera la intención de perder.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró ella.

Se inclinó y la besó en la frente, mientras que los dedos trazaban un camino por su cuello.

—He sido un asno. Lo siento.

Ella levantó la cabeza para que los labios se encontraran con los suyos.

—Te amo. No eres un asno.

—¿Podríamos ir a la cama? ¿Solo tú y yo esta noche? Quiero sostenerte a ti y a nuestro bebé —dijo.

Sus ojos resplandecieron y asintió.

—Me gustaría.

La ayudó a incorporarse y ella alzó las piernas sobre el sofá, mientras

Darien se ponía de pie. El se estiró para empujarla a su lado y luego la acunó en sus brazos, mientras se dirigían al dormitorio.

Las manos de Serena se curvaron confiadamente alrededor de su cuello.

El bebé pateó y giró contra su pecho, y su puño se apretó alrededor de ella, mientras que una oleada de emoción barría por él.

Cuidadoso de no darle empujones, la sentó en la cama. Alcanzó las cubiertas y las empujó, colocándolas alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando acabó, se arrastró a su lado y tiró del edredón sobre ellos.

La empujó más cerca de él, disfrutando de la sensación de su suave piel contra la suya.

—Lo siento si herí tus sentimientos, cariño —murmuró—. No quiero que pienses algo equivocado sobre el porqué no te hago el amor.

Ella hizo una mueca y luego en sus labios apareció en una sonrisa triste.

—Es tu manera de ser sobre protector, pero te amo mucho —dijo—. Y entiendo el porqué. No estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a tomarlo como algo personal.

—Bien. Porque, cariño, si te quisiera más, ardería espontáneamente. Pero si te hiero… nunca me lo perdonaría.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con la mano y le acunó la mandíbula en su palma.

—Deja de torturarte. Solo sostenme. Te necesito tanto.

El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco, y sintió una ráfaga fuerte de amor en sus palabras.

—Yo también te necesito, cariño. Nunca sabrás cuanto. Haría lo que fuera por ti. Espero que sepas eso.

Ella se levantó para besarlo.

—Si te prometo no volver a intentar violarte, ¿pararías de evitarme?

El se echó a reír. La sostuvo cerca, el pecho sacudiéndolos a los dos, mientras reía entre dientes.

—Haré un trato. Tan pronto como tengas a nuestro bebé y suficiente tiempo para curarte, te dejaré violarme todo lo que quieras.

_Si bueno yo tb quiero algo con él, y con los otros dos juntos por separados no importa…._


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

Serena se movió por la cocina tarareando suavemente para a sí misma.

Mientras acababa con el último plato, miró el reloj. Los chicos salieron a ejercer los caballos e iban a tardar un poco más.

Ella salió, pues necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y un paseo. Su espalda la había estado doliendo toda la mañana; quizás, si se estiraba un poco, se sentirá mejor. Se quedó en el camino, más allá del granero. Le encantaba explorar la tierra que rodeaba la cabaña. Siempre tenía una vista espectacular, no importaba en qué dirección andaba.

Hoy, rodeó el granero y se dirigió hacia los árboles de una suave cuesta.

Sabía que, una vez alcanzada la cima de la pendiente, sería capaz de ver el pequeño valle y el río que lo atraviesa.

Se paraba bastantes veces, mientras que el dolor de espalda crecía en intensidad. Dios mío, se había convertido en una débil, desde que se quedó embarazada. Se apoyó en un árbol, mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Miró hacia arriba y midió la distancia que quedaba. No quedaba demasiado lejos y se podría sentar en su roca favorita y disfrutar de la vista.

Cuando alcanzó la cima, se paró un momento, poniendo una mano a su espalda, mientras se quedó mirando el rio. Después, buscó la roca en la que solía sentarse, cuando sintió un espasmo en el abdomen, desequilibrándola.

Entró en pánico, mientras su pie resbalaba por el borde. Precariamente, agitó las manos, luchando por el equilibrio. Por un momento, pareció suspendida entre el cielo y la tierra. Luego se cayó de espaldas.

Sus dedos trataron de aferrarse la tierra, golpeándose contra rocas y raíces. Aterrizó fuerte y se deslizó rápidamente por la pendiente, hacia el río.

Sintió una sacudida de dolor, mientras su pie quedó atrapado entre rocas y su tobillo se torció. Pero detuvo su caída.

Cuándo se aseguró que no volvería a caer, abrazó su barriga, sintiendo los movimientos del bebé.

Mentalmente, buscó sus heridas.

El tobillo le latía, y miró para verle sólidamente atrapado entre dos rocas grandes. Cuando trató de alcanzarle, y liberarle, su hombro protestó vehementemente.

Maldita sea.

Estaba bien. Estaba razonablemente segura de que no tenía nada roto.

Pero el hombro le dolía terriblemente, probablemente era dislocado, y su tobillo, tenía que admitir que estaba torcido. Si podría liberar su pie, podría subir la pendiente.

Otro pequeño temblor empezó en su espalda, y se extendió por su barriga, intensificándose incómodamente. Lo flotó con la mano y trató de mantener inmóvil el hombro derecho.

Bueno, éste era un desastre. Pero sabía que no tenía que preocuparse.

Ella podría tener que esperar aquí un poco, pero sabía que los chicos la encontrarían. Volverían de cabalgar y probablemente enloquecerían al no encontrarla.

Una punzada de culpabilidad la fastidiaba. No debería haber salido a caminar hasta que habrían regresado, pero no se había imaginado caer, no cuándo recurrió tantas veces este camino.

Se preocuparían hasta que la hallarán, era segura que la encontrarán.

Hasta entonces, solo tendrá que recostarse y tratar de relajarse. Tal vez una pequeña siestecita le sacaría de su mente el dolor y su palpitante tobillo.

Su abdomen se apretó otra vez y ella acarició la barriga, tratando de alejar la molestia y ponerse cómoda. Luego cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Serena abrió sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente, intentando darse cuenta en dónde estaba. Tembló mientras que el fresco aire de la tarde soplaba sobre su piel.

Crudo dolor se enfocaba en su estómago y se reunía en la ingle. Sentía su espalda como si alguien la apuñalaba con fuego.

Cambió de posición, tratando de sentarse, pero cayó rápidamente, cuando su cuerpo protestó.

El sol se había hundido y el crepúsculo no estaba lejos. Para la primera vez, el miedo bajó por su espina. ¿Por qué aún no la han encontrado? No quería quedarse tras oscurecer. Maldita sea, quería ir a casa y pasar la noche en los brazos de los hombres que amaba.

Se escuchó un ruido. Ella se esforzó en oír. ¿Era su nombre?

El ruido se acercó.

Ella trató de liberar su pie, pero no lo consiguió. Sabiendo que tenía que esperar hasta que la encuentren, gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

Unos segundos más tarde, polvo y piedras cayeron como lluvia sobre su cabeza.

—¿Serena? —La frenética voz de Mamoru la alcanzó.

—¡Mamoru! ¡Estoy aquí abajo! —ella gritó ronca.

Unos segundos más tarde, Mamoru se deslizó por la pendiente. Antes de poder decir algo, la abrazó.

—¿Dios mío, Serena, estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —la preguntó, mientras se apartaba.

Sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, tocándola, asegurándose que estaba bien. Cogió el radio y lo acercó a sus labios.

—Darien, Endimión, la he encontrado. Se cayó por la pendiente de detrás del granero. Arriba, donde le gusta sentarse.

Tiró la radio mientras que los demás decían que estaban en el camino.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó él ansiosamente—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi pie está atrapado —dijo ella—. Me retorcí el tobillo. No lo podía liberar. Y creo que me disloqué el hombro, pero lo puedo mover así que no está tan mal.

Mamoru soltó su pie y lo tocó tiernamente.

—No creo que está roto —dijo él, con evidente alivio en su voz—. Está hinchado, pero parece ser un esguince.

Se le cortó el aliento mientras que su barriga se apretó otra vez, esta vez mucho más doloroso que antes.

—¡Oh!

Mamoru la miró rápidamente, la preocupación arrugaba su frente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Un repentino chorro de humedad bajó por sus piernas. Seguido de otro espasmo en su vientre. Oh Dios, era tan estúpida. Estaba de parto. ¿No se suponía que dolía más que esto? Todo lo que había sentido fue una suave incomodidad. Menos dolor, pero el problema era que lo sintió todo el día.

¿Llevaba de parto tanto tiempo?

—Mamoru, creo que acabo de romper las aguas —trató de quitar la ansiedad de su voz, pero sabía que falló miserablemente—. Y duele. Creo que estoy de parto.

Mamoru se puso pálido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Creo que todo el día.

Él maldijo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —exigió él—.¿Por qué saliste fuera?

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, mientras que otra contracción la dejó sin aliento.

—No lo sabía —gritó ella mientras que caían lágrimas por sus mejillas— no me di cuenta. Lo siento.

Él la abrazó y la meció.

—Lo siento, bebé. Me asusté tanto. Dios mío, no te podíamos encontrar por ninguna parte. Estaba tan asustado de perderte. —levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor—. Dios mío ¿Maldita sea, dónde están?

Ella se agarró de sus brazos y gimió suavemente, mientras tenía otra contracción. La mano de Mamoru temblaba, mientras comprobaba su reloj.

—Menos de dos minutos desde la última.

—¡Mamoru!

Serena y Mamoru miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Darien.

—¡Aquí abajo! Necesitaré ayudar subirla —le llamó Mamoru. Él miró a

Serena y apretó su mano—. No se preocupe, mi amor. Cuidaremos de ti.

Ella asintió.

—Sé que lo harán.

Darien se deslizado unos segundos más tarde y se arrodilló al lado de

Serena, terriblemente preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?

Ella asintió.

—Está de parto, Darien.

Darien se acercó a Mamoru.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura —dijo Serena secamente.

—Mierda —juró Darien—. Tenemos que bajarla de la montaña.

Ella levantó una mano y acarició afectuosamente su mejilla.

—No hay tiempo.

—¿Cómo que no hay tiempo? —exigió Darien.

—Sus contracciones son demasiado seguidas —dijo Mamoru gravemente—. Creo que está cerca.

La cara de Darien se drenó de color y el pánico llameó en sus ojos.

Escucharon a Endimión gritar de lo alto, y Darien elevó su cabeza.

—No bajes —gritó él—. La subiremos.

Darien se agachó y levantó gentilmente a Serena en los brazos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Mamoru.

—Sube, tendremos que trasladarla. No quiero que me caiga con ella. — Mamoru subió la cuesta, parándose a pocos pasos. Aseguró sus pies y cogió a Serena. Darien se movió cuidadosamente, alcanzándola a Mamoru. Luego la aflojó en los brazos de su hermano, quién la subía poco a poco.

Cuando alcanzaron la cima, Endimión la recogió, abrazándola apretadamente contra su pecho. Su aliento eran desigual y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su mejilla.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —murmurado Endimión, besándole en la frente.

—Está de parto —dijo Darien mientras que él y Mamoru subían a su lado. El abrazo de Endimión se apretó alrededor de ella.

—Ve por sus cosas. La tomaré al Rover.

—No hay tiempo.

—¿Cómo que no hay tiempo? —exigió Endimión.

—Tendrá que estar aquí —dijo Darien quedamente—. Sus contracciones son demasiado cercanas. No tenemos tiempo para llevarla al pueblo.

Serena gimió, teniendo otra contracción, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la última. Endimión juró y salió corriendo. Darien y Mamoru se apresuraron hacia la cabaña.

—Endimión, estoy bien —dijo jadeando—. No tiene que preocuparse.

Él besó su frente otra vez, mientras se acercaba a la cabaña.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti, muñeca.

Cuando entraron la casa, Darien y Mamoru se apresuraron hacia el dormitorio.

—Ponla aquí —indicó Darien, señalando la cama—. Necesitamos evaluar la situación. Mamoru, coge el teléfono y ve si la comadrona puede subir ahora. Endimión la dejo en la cama, mientras tenía otra contracción. Ella cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes. Para algo que no había sido doloroso durante todo el día, ahora compensaba el tiempo perdido.

Darien acarició su cara con manos preocupado, quitándole el pelo de los ojos.

—Voy a desnudarte, cariño. Necesito ver qué pasa.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se le volvió a cortar el aliento, mientras que otra contracción seguía estrechamente a la última.

Darien arrancó su ropa, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas. Endimión permaneció inmóvil al lado de la cama, su cara llena de pánico.

—¡Oh, Dios, Darien, siento como necesitará empujar!

Darien le quitó los pantalones y echó un vistazo a los ojos asustados que lo miraban fijamente. Su tripa se apretó tanto, que no podía pensar correctamente. Pero sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse e intentar hacer que para Serena sea lo más fácil posible.

—Escúcheme, cariño. Necesito que intentes calmarte y respirar profundo. No empuje si te puedes abstener.

Mamoru volvió, caminando rápidamente.

—Está en el camino, pero va a tardar un rato.

—No tenemos un rato —musitó Darien.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Endimión mientras se unía a sus hermanos—. ¡No sé como traer un bebé al mundo!

Darien se encogió, tratando de quitar el pánico de su voz.

—Nosotros hemos traído potros al mundo. No puede ser muy distinto.

Serena levantó su cabeza de la cama y lo miró malhumorada.

—_**No **_me acabas de comparar con un caballo.

Él sonrió abiertamente, sintiendo que el agarre de su pecho se retiraba un poco. Podrían hacer esto. Lo harían. Serena dependía de ellos.

—Mamoru, ve por detrás de ella y haz lo mejor que puedes para que mantenga la calma —él dijo en voz bajo—. Endimión, tú y yo necesitamos lavarnos y después me tienes que traer algunos suministros. Necesito algo que sujete el cordón umbilical y necesito una de esas jeringas que tenemos en la caja de primeros auxilios. Traiga cualquier otra cosa que piensas que necesitamos porque no puedo pensar bien, ni para salvar mi vida. Y rápidamente.

_Bueno a esta chica creo q es fanática de los problemas o los atrae _


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

Mamoru se sentó detrás de Serena, rodeándola con los brazos y sus manos descansaban en su vientre. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus pecho, la espalda acunada contra su pelvis. El levantó una mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara, mientras que otra contracción atravesaba su cuerpo.

Ella tembló en sus brazos, y él hizo todo lo que pudo hacer, para no permitir que su miedo tomara el control.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, después de ejercitar a los caballos, no había sido capaz de encontrarla en ningún sitio. En ese momento, todo un montón de terroríficos escenarios atravesaron su mente. Locuras, ideas locas, pero sin embargo le habían asustado.

Su ex marido había escapado de la cárcel. O quizás había contratado a alguien más para matarla.

Esto le trajo recuerdos de la noche en que había yacido impotente en el suelo mientras Serena había sido alejada de él. Su incapacidad para salvarla, el hecho que le había fallado cuando más le necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y enterró los labios en su pelo. El picor de las lágrimas ardía en los parpados y tomó profundos y tranquilizadores alientos para intentar controlar sus emociones. No podía fallar. No ahora. No cuando ella le necesitaba para ser fuerte. No le fallaría otra vez.

—Respira, cariño. Respiraciones profundas. Eso es —la animó Darien.

Darien se posición entre sus piernas, mientras Endimión se cernió sobre su hombro.

—Ah Dios, ¡duele! —gritó ella.

Arqueó la espalda y Mamoru pudo sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, como una gomita completamente estirada.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño. Casi estamos aquí. Cierra la boca.

Respira por la nariz, aguanta y empuja. Un empujón largo. Vamos a ver a nuestro bebé.

Ante la dirección calma de Darien, ella se tranquilizó. Mamoru podía sentir su inhalación profunda y luego aguantaba.

—Eso es, amor —susurró Mamoru en su oreja.

Las manos de Mamoru enmarcaron el vientre, intentando infundirle fuerza.

—¡Eso es! —dijo Darien con voz entusiasmada—. Vamos, cariño, un buen empujón más. Puedes hacerlo.

Un agonizante gemido rasgó la garganta de Serena y Mamoru se dolió por ella. El sentía su dolor. Sentía su esfuerzo. Lo vivía con ella. Dios, deseaba poder tomar su dolor. Haría cualquier cosa por que ella no sufriera así.

—¡Aaaaah!

—Bien, descansa un minuto —instó Darien—. La cabeza está fuera. Esa es la parte dura. Permítame succionar y trabajaremos en conseguir que nuestro bebé haga el resto del camino hasta aquí.

Mamoru miró hacia abajo, para ver una ancha sonrisa partía la cara de su hermano mayor.

Detrás de él, Endimión se puso de pie, su cara era llena de asombro, de admiración.

—Necesito empujar otra vez, Darien.

Había pánico en su voz, como si no estuviera bastante segura de que debería estar haciendo. Mamoru la besó en el pelo y frotó el vientre con las manos, queriendo hacer algo para consolarla.

Darien se estiró y apretó una de las manos de Serena.

—Vamos, empuja, cariño. Un buen empujón más y habremos acabado.

La espalda de Serena se arqueó una vez más y cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó. Luego se relajó, como un globo desinflado. Cayó en los brazos de Mamoru, como un tallarín débil. Respiraba de forma desigual, el pecho subiendo y bajando con esfuerzo.

Mamoru miró abajo una vez más y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano.

—Es un chico —susurró Darien—. ¡Tenemos un hijo!

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Mamoru y se apresuró a secarla con el hombro.

Endimión se acercó y Darien sostuvo al resbaladizo bulto que se retorcía, para que Endimión lo cogiera.

—¿Puedes ocuparte del cordón? —preguntó Darien—. Necesitaré cerciorarme de que sale la placenta.

Endimión se estiró reverentemente a por el bebé que gemía, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Los tres hermanos intercambiaron miradas, sus ojos repletos de emoción. Mamoru apretó a Serena en sus brazos, la ráfaga de amor que sentía por ella tan fuerte, que era todo lo que podía hacer para contenerse.

Endimión cortó y ató el cordón, luego envolvió una manta alrededor del bebé. Anduvo y bajó suavemente el bulto a los brazos extendidos de Serena.

Mamoru consiguió su primera vislumbre de su hijo. Serena lo sostenía en sus brazos, los dedos explorando levemente la cara y los dedos diminutos.

—Es hermoso —susurró ella, su voz pesada por la emoción.

Mamoru se sentó allí, sosteniéndolos a ambos en sus brazos. Sostenía todo lo que le importaba allí, cerca de él, contra su corazón. Otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla, y esta vez no la enjugó.

—Te amo —él se ahogó contra su pelo.

Endimión se inclinó para besar a Serena en la sien y luego bajó la cara para besar frente del bebé.

—Gracias —susurró Endimión—. Es absolutamente hermoso.

Serena giró la cara para sonreír ampliamente a ambos, a él y a Endimión.

—¿Lo es, verdad?

Ella giró al bebé a su seno, ofreciéndole su pezón. Después de unos

pocos momentos de que el bebé lo acariciara con la nariz y lo rozara, Serena se las arregló para que lo cogiera. Pronto estuvo alimentándose con satisfacción.

Unos pasos sonaron en el vestíbulo y un segundo después entró rápidamente la comadrona. Sonrió a Serena.

—Bien, diría que lo habéis hecho bien sin mí.

Se apresuró y tomó el control de la situación. Ahuyentó a los hombres, dándoles a cada uno una tarea diferente, asegurándoles que podrían regresar tan pronto como ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de revisar y limpiar a la madre y al bebé.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

Serena yacía en una cama limpia, con una bata limpia, con el bebé en los brazos. La comadrona la había mimado, consiguiendo limpiarla a ella y al bebé y revisándolos antes de sonreírle y declarar que ambos estaban bien.

Se sentía cansada. Realmente agotada. La comadrona le había vendado el tobillo y la advirtió que la dejara unos días. De cualquier forma, Serena no planeaba salir pronto de la cama. Dormiría una semana.

Pero nunca había sido más feliz que en ese momento.

La comadrona se salió rápidamente, diciendo que vendría al día siguiente para verificarla tanto a ella como al bebé. Inmediatamente después, los chicos se presentaron y se dirigieron a donde yacía Serena.

Se amontonaron, acercándose a la cama con ella, pero siendo cuidadosos de no empujarla.

Miraron con admiración al bebé, turnándose para tocarle la mejilla o los diminutos dedos.

—Es hermoso —susurró Endimión reverentemente.

Mamoru curvó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y la abrazó.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sí, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Darien, la preocupación le oscurecía los ojos.

El pecho se le apretó y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, mientras inspeccionaba la escena que tenía ante ella.

—Estoy bien —dijo ahogándose—. Nunca he estado mejor.

Y era verdad. ¿Cómo podía la vida ser mejor que en ese momento?

Nunca sería tan perfecta otra vez.

Este retrato estaría encerrado para siempre en su memoria. Tan asustada como había estado, ahora que todo había pasado, no podía imaginar un mejor parto.

Ningún ambiente estéril de hospital. Ningún extraño trayendo a su hijo al mundo. Solo los hombres a los que amaba más que a la vida. Solo la manera en que debía ser.

Alzó la mirada hacia Mamoru, quien estaba todavía estudiando al bebé con una expresión semejante al éxtasis.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo? Eres el único que no lo ha tenido.

—Me gustaría —dijo con voz ronca.

Levantó el bulto y Mamoru colocó cuidadosamente sus grandes manos alrededor del diminuto bebé. Lo sostuvo contra el pecho y miró con fascinación como su hijo abría los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —preguntó Endimión.

—Elios —contestó Serena—. Me gusta el nombre de Elios.

—Elios Chiba. Es un buen nombre —dijo Darien, sus ojos suavizándose cuando se encontró con los de Serena—. Gracias.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nuestro hijo. Por amarnos. Por entendernos —respondió.

La garganta de Serena se apretó y por un momento no hubiera podido hablar ni aun que lo hubiera querido. Luchó por procesar la oleada de emoción que se construía y se hinchaba en su interior. De repente fue demasiado y no lo suficiente, todo al mismo tiempo.

Estaba a salvo. Era amada. Amaba con todo su corazón. Estaba en casa.

**FIN**

**Termino….llanto… aplausos…. Tomatazos….jajajjaja el epilogo va a hacer la continuación **


End file.
